Some Kind Of Loving
by PopRockShawty
Summary: 2nd volume of the Caspian/OC trilogy. As Kalyn and Caleb join King Caspian on his voyage, they encounter all sorts of challenges. How will they make it through? And ultimately, what will their destinies be like? Movie-verse set in VDT also with Lucy/OC Edmund/OC please read and review.
1. The Start Of Something New

A/n: Hello everyone! This story was a sequel to my other story **'Always & Forever'** so if you haven't read that yet, I strongly suggest you do so before reading this one, otherwise I'm afraid you'd be pretty confused.

I'd like to state that because of the good deeds that Caleb and Kalyn have done during their stay in Narnia, helping out and all that, Caspian has dubbed Caleb a Viscount and Kalyn a Viscountess.

So, let us get the characters' ages right first. Caspian is now 22! Still a young King nevertheless. Ah, the twins are 20, and our Marina is 18. Anyway, in this story, more romances will be discussed, and basically the entire voyage will be included. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this one!

~Narrator's POV~

"Oh, you lucky girl! You're going to be the Queen of Narnia! Oh, you two! The sweetest couple I have ever known of!" Marina gasped in delight when she was told the good news that Caspian had made a romantic marriage proposal to Kalyn who had gladly accepted it.

"I do hope that the people will be happy for us." Kalyn beamed.

"Of course they will! They love you and look up to you!" Marina discarded Kalyn's concerns. "You have to let me be your wedding planner!" Marina clasped her hands together gleefully.

"There'd be Narnian customs to follow. Or Telmarine ones. I'm not sure. I think Caspian's going to merge them both. It symbolizes his heritage and identity and status; inalienable." Kalyn explained her fiancé's ideas in a much calmer manner – of course she's happy though!

"That's alright, I'm sure the Doctor can tell me all about them." Marina beamed until her cheeks hurt.

"I don't know, Marina." Kalyn shook her head but didn't stop beaming.

"Aw, why won't you let me plan your wedding?" Marina pouted. "Oh, you want Caspian's approval, right? Right that can be settled too! That's easy." She got up but Kalyn sat her down before she could leave.

"Come on; it's not like I haven't planned one before. You do know about my cousin Nain…right?" Marina spoke hesitantly because she was lying. Indeed she had no experience in planning weddings before.

"I'm not gonna fall for that. But thank you for your offer; you are too kind." Kalyn hugged Marina.

"You just know me too well!" Marina sighed in defeat.

"That's why I'd rather you be my maid of honor!" Kalyn explained.

"Really?" Marina's face lit up like a little kid.

"Of course! And…you can also design my dress. I trust you with it." Kalyn smiled from the bottom of her heart.

The next day, Marina visited Kalyn again. "Now, now, several months ago I returned to my homeland for a bit and I heard that Aslan was spotted in the Seven Isles." Marina eagerly started.

"Perhaps it'd be possible for our _Dawn Treader_ crew to include Muil and Brenn as stops." Kalyn said.

"It was never confirmed, but apparently, Aslan was seen on an archipelago off the coast of Ettinsmoor, in the exterior of the Eastern Ocean. I'd like to verify it for myself, if I may be ever so bold to. I mean, Aslan appeared when you and Caspian and Caleb settled the conflict with Calormen regarding the giants' allegiance, but I've never met Him. And trust me: I do want to meet the Great Lion. I mean, who wouldn't?" Marina explained.

"You know, I think you just might get to meet Aslan when we sail to the end of the world where it meets Aslan's Country." Kalyn was selective in choosing to tell only parts of what she knew, so that she would not give away all the juicy details of a fruitful voyage.

"Let's hope you're right. I can't wait!" Marina squealed. "Oh, and I must thank you for, you know, inviting me to your wedding…and all that."

"There's no need to thank me. But don't get too exhilarated," Kalyn said, though neither of them could suppress their thrill, "the wedding is due to take place after the voyage, because the voyage is a part of Caspian's oath to Aslan when he was crowned King."

Marina's face fell. "So you're going to drop me off at Archenland, go on with your journey without me, and then…pick me up again when you're 'bout to be back for the wedding? Aslan knows how long it'll take for you to return! I could be a hobbling old lady by then." Marina frowned.

"Well you're more than welcome to join us for the entire course of the journey." Kalyn replied. "We'll still visit Archenland all the same."

"The only thing that's holding me back is the fact that we may well encounter all sorts of…I don't know, creatures, and other obstacles, difficulties, and whatnot. It's going to be dangerous." Marina bit her lip.

"Why, you may be littler than me, but you do know how to fight! And no fear, Reepicheep's gonna protect you!" Kalyn commended.

"I suppose you're right. Wouldn't know what to do without you!" Marina smiled.

~Kalyn's POV~

After two years of hard work and numerous disruptions, the completion of the _Dawn Treader_ was announced. Impressed by how large the ship actually was, I was proud of my design. The castle of the prow of the _Dawn Treader_ was shaped like the head of a dragon so that a person could keep watch from its mouth. The stern was a dragon tail, and nearby was the rudder.

In the center beneath the hatchway was a place where, when it was necessary and the wind wasn't blowing, oars from both sides of the boat were used. The rowers would sit on benches while rowing, and in the middle was an area containing food and drinks for the rowers. Hams, meat and onions as well as hammocks hung from the roof.

Inside the State room was where many of Narnia's precious artifacts were located. High King Peter's sword, given to Caspian, was stored here when Caspian did not have it on him. Queen Susan's bow and arrows were kept here too, under the golden face of Aslan. Her Majesty's horn was left behind in Narnia, in case of danger.

Lucy's dagger and healing cordial were here as well, so she would be able to get them back upon her arrival. Of course, I didn't utter a word about it, nor did Caleb. Caspian even brought Edmund's torch, which he had forgotten to bring along with him when he returned back to Earth. I had hoped that I wouldn't be departed back to Earth as abruptly as the Pevensies siblings were.

Above the fireplace was a golden representation of Aslan's head, which juts out from the wall. On the walls around the room were paintings depicting events of Narnia's history. For instance, a lamp-post and the four Pevensies as Kings and Queens were there. Above this there were quotes such as "Once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen" or "in this world it was only as one remembers a dream."

There were windows overlooking the sea in the back, and a balcony. I reckoned that could probably be where Lucy stand and watch the waves. At the thought of her, I made a mental note to myself to ask Cassiopeia for a few extra sets of clothes for me so that when Lucy arrived I could spare some dresses and breeches and shirts for her to wear. Same went with Caspian and Edmund.

The rooms were filled with beautiful carved furniture. Of course, the bedrooms weren't very large – it was perfect for one person to stay in, but if the need arises for another to fit into the room, it was possible. I knew, of course, that we would have Edmund and Lucy and Eustace and later on Gael who would be staying in these quarters, but I thought I should leave these arrangements to Caspian who was the King regardless. Yes, I was going to be a Queen soon, but until an official ceremony was held, I was still just the King's consort and not yet rightfully a crown Queen myself. I was a little nervous about being Queen, since I obviously never had any experience. There'd be lots of responsibilities and queenly duties et cetera but as long as I had Caspian to face them with me, I had no fear.

I did not know what was going to happen to Caleb once I was Queen – I'd have less time to spend with him. I knew he was a little upset by that, but ultimately I knew he's happy for me. No matter where Aslan would take us, we would still be family and nothing's gonna change that.

The night before we set sail to wherever Aslan might lead us, a feast was held and Caspian gave a speech explaining the purpose of this voyage. Caspian had decided to leave Doctor Cornelius and Trumpkin, our Dear Little Friend, behind in his court so that the country would not be in anarchy or fall into chaos when its King was away. He promised to return, one day, to Narnia, and would not leave Narnia without an heir. Hmm.

After a night of good rest when we were finally setting sail at the coast of Cair Paravel in search of the Seven Lost Lords, everybody were cheering for us and sent us warm wishes with the kindest regards. The Narnians had obviously shown full support for Caspian – that made me wonder if his successors would be as good a King as he was. I believed that Rilian – if I would one day happen to be his mother – would certainly have a lot of expectations to live up to. Still, that was a long way to go, and for now there was something in the nearer future for us to anticipate.

One afternoon – the satyrs had their way of telling the time – the concept of a clock was non-existent so it was pointless – but an approximate estimate would do, I found Caspian and Caleb laughing and talking amiably while leaning against the rail on the main deck. I smiled proudly: wasn't it what every girl would hope for? Seeing the in-laws getting along! I was very blessed.

"Kalyn." Marina called for me.

"Yes? How may I be of help?" Right now the winds were in our favor; as I was informed by Drinian so we could all be temporarily attend to other affairs as no work was needed to be done at the moment. So when Marina asked for help, I endeavored to oblige.

"I think I could use you to proofread my thesis and my report – it's going to be read by every architecture student in Archenland so I really want this to be impeccable." She bit her lip.

"No problem!" I took the files from her desk and began to flick through the pages. I scanned her perfectly neat handwriting and giggled.

"What? Is there anything you find funny? Not _farcical_, I hope?" Marina asked.

"No!" I chuckled. "I just look up to you for being so dedicated. I mean, you must have devoted every effort you can afford in order to perfect this. And it's an admirable quality that not many possess. You're one out of very few."

"Thank you." Marina grinned. "I'm very honored. That was from a Queen of Narnia."

I beamed. "You should attend my coronation ceremony."

"I'd be more than willing to show up." She smiled.

Whilst I was in the middle of going through her report of what she'd learned throughout her stay in Narnia, I must remark that Marina sure had grown and matured a lot and so had I. To prevent me from entering a deeper state of contemplation, the knocks on the door distracted me and Marina from our reading.

A/n: Well, well! We see a lot more of Marina in this chapter because a lot of my friends seem to like her the best! I should say that it's not like they don't like Kalyn and all the others but I suppose Marina's really unique and so far I haven't come across any character who bears similarities to her character.

What's more: a Caslyn engagement! That means when they get married they're gonna have…children. Children, yes, that was the word. Unless you prefer 'offspring'. Which…pretty much points to the same thing I was hinting at…


	2. The Archenlander Dream

~Kalyn's POV~

One of the sailors entered the room upon our permission. "My ladies," he saluted, "the captain would like me to inform you that we expect to be reaching Archenland in an hour or so." He then left with our thanks.

We got dressed and I'd probably want to look best because Caspian will be introducing me to King Nain as the future Queen of Narnia. I was a little nervous – Marina even more so.

"Don't fret." I gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder.

"Nah." She giggled. "I'm more of…having a moment of nostalgia."

"And why is that?" I figured that maybe if I kept the conversation going she'd be less anxious.

"I don't know…I guess it's because…" she threw her hands up in the air, "you know, I won't be meeting you that often. It won't be every day we can have tea together and do what we used to do. And when I'm in Archenland it's kind of like I don't really know what there is I can do. I like to keep myself busy, but," she shrugged, "I don't really think Nain is going to build a fleet anytime soon and," she pursed her lips, "I just don't know."

I pulled her in for a hug. She needed it. "Well you can visit me often and write to me. I'll do the same."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I didn't really have any _friends_. I mean before I came to Narnia I did hang out with the noblewomen my age but then I can't have casual conversations with them like I do with you – I still have to obey strict formalities for it is what binds me to my title as a Lady of Archenland. I don't want to sound unpatriotic. I love Archenland, really, but Narnia's lovely and I wish to prolong my stay there."

"It's alright." I consoled her. "I think we're going to be staying in Archenland for at least a couple days, if not a week. You'll have plenty of time to decide what you wanna do then after submitting your report and you don't have to return to Narnia as an Archenlander _ambassador_ – we see you as more of a _friend_ to Narnia."

Before she could give a reply, Caleb had ushered us all to prepare for landing as we neared the pier. As the sailors did their work with the ropes and anchor and whatnot, Caspian told me that we were going to be the first to greet King Nain, followed by Caleb, and then the lovely Marina, Reepicheep, Drinian, and then the satyrs and the fauns and the rest of the crew. He briefed me through some of the court rules that I was expected to know as Queen consort and they were simple enough to remember, which I was grateful for.

When we were ready to hop off the _Dawn Treader_, the uniformed men lined up by the pier blew their horns and performed a tune to welcome the Narnians. King Nain stepped forward to receive us. "Caspian, my friend. Welcome, yet again." He spoke in the same kind of accent Marina had and I supposed that was the Archenlander twist of Received Pronunciation.

"Nain, dear friend, may I have the pleasure of introducing you to my betrothed, Kaye-Lynn, the Viscountess of Narnia," Caspian grinned proudly at me as I stepped forward to greet King Nain, "and her brother, Caleb, the Viscount of Narnia." At this cue, Caleb did a courteous neck bow.

"Ah. Well met." Nain beamed in his enthusiastic welcome. King Nain looked a few years older than Caspian, and more sophisticated and ready on the throne – he was a direct descendant of Cor and Aravis. His family traced all the way back to the Golden Age and was more ancient than Caspian's Telmarine ancestry and house but the two kings got along very well and talked like pals which laid the foundation for the alliance between the two countries they represented. And when I was introduced to his wife Queen Cara, who Marina was about to hug energetically, she passed a word to Marina that she was in her early stages of pregnancy so Marina took care when embracing her. Archenland was going to have a Prince or Princess!

King Nain had sent us all in to our rooms so that we could have some rest and refreshments before the welcoming feast. Soon enough, Marina had collected me from my room so that she could tell me all she knew about Archenland – just like an encyclopedia.

Archenland, was a mountainous country located between the continental divide, which separated it from Narnia in the north, and the Great Desert in the south that bordered the Calormene Empire. The Winding Arrow River also formed a natural barrier between Calormen and Archenland.

The seat of government was at Anvard, but since it was in the heart of the country and we wouldn't want to trot miles to reach the capital, our crew settled at the towers situated in Bayside – one could tell a place by knowing its name – instead. It was a beautiful place nonetheless and I enjoyed the view of the pastureland from my room.

According to Queen Cara, the Anvard palace was a moat-less castle, where the Kings and Queens resided, made of red-brown stones, and sitting on a green lawn in front of a high woody ridge. I had visualized it to be a 14th century-esque castle built by the Swiss or the Normans but either way the Anvard palace would have looked very much a tourist attraction.

To the west, and through the Western Wild region, was the gorge path, which led to Telmar and where the giants where. Located to the east of Archenland was the Merpeople Nation. Therefore Archenlanders were generally inclusive and accepted sentient animals of all races.

After the Telmarine conquest and occupation, Archenland had had a frozen relationship with Narnia – and the civil war with Miraz had brought a lot of attention. And Nain was eager to rebuild good relations with Narnia upon receiving word that the usurper had been deposed of and a new king had been restored to the throne. That was where Caspian came into the scene. The rest of the story was continued during dinner and our merry conversations only ended when the feast did.

Then came the day where Marina gave a presentation on Narnian architecture, history, culture, even a little about weaponry, using the _Dawn Treader_ as an example to aid her in her illustrations. King Nain looked delighted and proud of his cousin, and Caspian equally proud of his navy ship. Marina talked about me, and about Doctor Cornelius, our mentor – oh how dearly we all missed him!

~Narrator's POV~

Marina's nights were usually dreamless but an exception had occurred. 'In this world it was only as one remembers a dream' – she remembered well this anonymous quote she had heard in Narnia. Her questions were soon answered.

"Marina, my child." A calm voice drew her attention. She spun around, looking sharp in every direction but soon she had realized that the beautiful view around her was quickly changing and soon she identified her whereabouts to be a lawn. Everything in the meadows seemed so still, except for her heart that was beating loud. She gulped. She was still wearing her favorite coral dress, and everything seemed so peaceful; why was she alarmed?

She narrowed her eyes at a light source but her ciliary muscles soon relaxed. The sight of a lion walking towards her did not frighten her – she had no trouble identifying the Great Lion.

"Aslan." She knelt in reverence. "You came to me."

Aslan chuckled. "Yes. I decided that the best way to communicate with you is probably through your dreams."

She rose to her feet. "Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."

"Your patience will be rewarded. Good things come to those who wait." Aslan spoke.

"But the worst things in life come free to us." Marina whispered.

Aslan paused, as if in deep thought. "Tell me your troubles, dear one."

Marina had initially thought that Aslan, being omniscient, would have known why she was struggling. But Aslan was the Great Lion and she was not to disobey his commands. "Well, you see, I," she paused to think, "I don't know how to go on." She sighed. "I'm, I'm lost! Puzzled. Bewildered." She looked Aslan in the eye. "I think I need your guidance."

"And you shall have it." Aslan confirmed. "There are many journeys ahead of you, Marina, my child. And someone, though he may not know it, awaits you."

"Who?" Marina asked eagerly.

"That is for you to find out." Aslan smiled mysteriously. "But you will not be on your own, dear one, for I shall always be with you."

"Thank you, Aslan." Marina grinned innocently.

"Remember that every life is but a journey." Aslan's voice began to fade. "Now, it is time for you to rise and shine and prepare yourself for an adventure."

"Marina, you are going to be at the pier when the Narnians take off, right?" Queen Cara asked the lady beside her as they walked to the council hall where King Nain and King Caspian were having a jolly conversation.

"Actually," Marina began, "I think I'll be on board instead."

"On board? The _Dawn Treader_?" Queen Cara inquired. "You mean you plan to continue the voyage with the Narnians?"

"Yes." Marina nodded at her cousin-in-law. "I mean, of course, I'm going to discuss this with Nain."

And that's exactly what she proceeded to do. As Caspian went to find Caleb and Kalyn, Marina had a word with Nain.

"Well, I cannot deny a lady's wishes, especially that of one with such great adventurous spirits. May you have the best of luck in your expedition. I shall hope to see you soon." Nain beamed and patted his cousin on her shoulder. They embraced and then he and Cara saw the Narnians take off and waved their goodbyes. Marina was going to miss Archenland. A lot. She did not dare promise Nain a return, but she had wanted to explore the world because that was where her inspiration lied.


	3. The Best Remedy

A/n: Shout-out to my friend, and, at times, beta reader, Mahika! To thank her, I've dedicated one not-so-major character to her.

I've changed the canonical locations of some islets so that the route the Dawn Treader takes can be less complicated. Anyway, _someone_ falls in love in this chapter…nope, not who you're thinking of! Read to find out!

~Narrator's POV~

Galma was a large sovereign island. Not much was known about it except for the fact that Miraz had tried to get Galma to pledge its troops to him and fight alongside the Telmarine Army led by General Glozelle. Reepicheep liked Galma very much because the Duke of Galma had denied Miraz's request and did not agree with the usurper's crafty, brutal ways.

Given that Reepicheep had thought so highly of Galma, Kalyn had really wanted to visit the beautiful place, but whilst she was on board, the impact of the rough waters had really struck her, and though she didn't throw up unceremoniously, the headaches made her grimace and drowsiness kept her bedridden.

Caspian tried to spend as much time with her as possible, but then there was her fear that the ship would sink and a portal would be created to transport her away to another realm, and she wasn't ready to tell him about that yet.

Galma didn't have a lot of visitors, and its people were a little surprised when they understood that the travelers of Narnia would become their guests for the coming week. Fortunately, the Duke of Galma was very kind and understanding, and had efficiently sent servants to ensure that the Viscountess of Narnia was given the herbal medicine to cure her seasickness. Kalyn was initially reluctant to try it because it didn't exactly look like a dessert specimen, and its smell had made her wince, but Nausus assured her that though the formula could taste very bitter, it could effectively make her immune to seasickness for a year. _Better than vaccination injections_, Kalyn thought, and so she drank the solution while cringing at its taste.

Later that night, Kalyn did show up at the feast Duke George and his wife, Duchess June, held for Galma's visitors. Kalyn thought she'd lack an appetite, but to her surprise she found herself at the dinner table, seated right next to Caspian, enjoying Galmian delicacies. And when dinner was finished, she had collapsed onto her bed and had fallen asleep with no difficulty. Nausus was the only one who knew that this was a patient's normal reaction to the medicine.

When Kalyn finally woke up and made herself look presentable, she was informed by a servant that it had already been afternoon, and that the Narnians were all watching King Caspian, Viscount Caleb, Lord Drinian, and some Galmian noblemen compete in a tournament. By the time Kalyn had reached the stadium, escorted by a servant, crowds were cheering and applauding. Mumbling a quick word of thanks to the servant who joined the other servants in their gossips, Kalyn quickly made her way through the crowds to Marina.

"Didn't know the Sleeping Beauty could wake without her true love's kiss!" Marina teased. "Feeling better now?"

"Much." Kalyn replied. "You've heard of these fairytales too? I thought they had only existed in my world."

"I believe Queen Lucy told these stories to King Lune and they were passed from generation to generation." Marina explained.

Kalyn beamed at the thought of meeting Lucy and her brother and her cousin soon. Ah.

"What are you smiling at?" Marina narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." Kalyn giggled. "Just…Caspian." She pointed at Caspian who was shaking hands with Duke George.

"He seemed a little distracted today. He'd have won the tournament otherwise." Marina reported.

"Who did then?" Kalyn inquired.

"Drinian! Though I think that he made an extra effort to impress a certain lady."

"Really?" Kalyn asked, though she wasn't really looking for an answer. "Anyway, what made you say Caspian seemed distracted earlier?" She said as they made their way to the men while the spectators, one by one, left the arena.

"Oh, I dunno," Marina pursed her lips innocently. "He wanted to visit you this morning. Perhaps he had favors to ask, and you had gone straight to bed last night."

Kalyn elbowed Marina who was holding back laughter. "Not funny." Kalyn reprimanded, scowling.

Marina laughed. "You're right; it isn't funny." She breathed. "It's hilarious!"

Kalyn face-palmed and rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks grow red.

"Anyway, I'll leave you here. I think I have an indignant Reepicheep to talk to; he's not very happy he wasn't allowed to participate in the tournament because all the participants were human men." Marina giggled and went off to find Reep, who was indeed brandishing his tiny sword.

Kalyn took a few steps backwards without turning around and when she finally did turn around she crashed straight into Caspian. He was sweating, his chest heaving through his loose-fitting light-colored tunic. Kalyn scoffed at herself for letting Marina easily influence her.

"My love." Caspian said lovingly, breathlessly, as he gave Kalyn's lips a peck.

Kalyn beamed radiantly. "Did you have fun jousting?"

"I did have a great time. Galmians are quite sporty here. I'm loving the energy and vibe. Though I wish your wellbeing and condition could have permitted you to be present during the contest. You bring me heaps of luck, I believe." Caspian replied.

"I was told by Marina that Drinian's won the competition." Kalyn slipped her arm into Caspian's.

"He says he got lucky." Caspian told Kalyn.

"So he's found his lucky lady then?" Kalyn inquired.

"Yes, it appears he has, I suppose." From a distance afar, Caspian pointed at Drinian, who was exchanging fond gestures with the Duke's daughter when she enthusiastically congratulated Drinian.

"Oh. That's Marchioness Adriana. She and Drinian sat together at the feast last night." Kalyn recalled her observations.

"The Duchess June herself seems more than happy to see that her daughter has found a husband." Caspian remarked as they watched the Duchess' facial expressions change from gladness to delight and then to excitement.

"They're getting married?" Kalyn exclaimed. "That soon?"

"It's probable." Caspian shrugged. "They seem to get along well." Caspian added. "Genuinely, I mean."

"But they've only just met! We've just been here for a day!" Kalyn was awed and wide-eyed. Was it a Galmian custom?

Caspian implicitly agreed with Kalyn. "You must admit though, they would make a good pair." He pointed out.

"They've barely known each other though." Kalyn muttered under her breath. "They've never even dated."

"Dated?" Caspian questioned, frowning a little.

"Courted." Kalyn added, shrugging.

"Your world is certainly very different from mine." Caspian smiled at Kalyn as they walked back to their rooms.

"But you and I, we're not really that different." Kalyn spoke in a softer voice when they reached the corridors that would eventually lead them to their respective rooms, which were adjacent to one another.

The hallways were empty and they were alone – for now. With her arm still in his, Caspian had made an abrupt, swift turn that had caught Kalyn by surprise. She had almost lost her balance – almost – but she didn't trip or fall because Caspian had cornered her and now she was _trapped against the wall and Caspian's sweating body_. Kalyn felt her cheeks burning up, and then gradually she felt her whole body burning up, as if the whole building was on fire. With his armor removed, the buttons on his shirt were easy to undo. After a moment, as if he had read her thoughts, he began to unbutton his shirt and in no time it was left lying on the floor. He pressed his lips against hers and she felt as if fireworks were exploding, surrounding them both, closed off from the rest of the world because what mattered was this passionate moment they were sharing. In fact, they were so engrossed in making out that neither of them noticed a petrified Caleb passing by, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. He had quickly gone back to his room; he didn't want to watch.

Kalyn did like what she was seeing though. She stared blatantly at his slightly muscular and firm chest, his strong torso, and his tanned skin, until he broke off the kiss, leaving her lips slightly parted. And then she felt his intense, sensual gaze on her, compelling her to lock eyes with him, and that was when she felt her knees give in for a moment, before he gripped her wrists with the right amount of force that would keep her pinned to the wall so that he could have his way with her.

Caspian smashed his lips onto Kalyn's again, and when he let go of her wrists, she ran her fingers through his elegantly tousled hair. He deepened the kiss as his hands moved from her shoulders to her slim waist. She held him even closer to herself when she was running out of breath as if his love was the oxygen that supported life and her every heartbeat. Finally, his lips moved along her jawline and he began to kiss her _neck_, whispering 'I love you' in between a series of kisses, leaving her panting for breath as she gripped his arms when he sucked on spots on her collarbone. When he reached where her shoulder and neck met, he had felt her body suddenly stiffen.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Caspian questioned and released his hands from her.

_Nothing_, Kalyn thought, everything felt right until they were seen. She turned her head towards the direction of the corridor connecting another hallway. "I thought I saw someone walk past just now."

Caspian immediately put his shirt back on. "Show yourself." He commanded.

A figure popped out of nowhere. "My Lord, I apologize, I did not mean to intrude." Nausus was terrified. "I believe it is my duty as a healer to check on my Lady in confirmation that she is of good health."

"Thank you, Nausus, I am well. Your concern is appreciated." Kalyn found her voice.

Even though it was not asked for, Nausus solemnly gave his word that his lips were sealed. He bowed courteously, and turned, and left.

The next day, Drinian reported to Caspian that the crew had gathered as much food and water and other supplies as the ship's capacity would allow, and that the _Dawn Treader_ was ready to set sail.

"So…" Kalyn questioned as she wondered aloud. "Are Drinian and Adriana not getting married anymore?"

"They're engaged now. Well, it turns out the Duke had planned to offer his daughter as a prize to Drinian anyway." Caleb explained as Kalyn gaped. "But, Drinian had made it pretty clear that he had wanted a bride, not a gift."

"So even Galmian nobles objectify women?!" Kalyn was disappointed. She had no desire to stay in this castle for another minute. Women were not a subservient race or an inferior species and Kalyn did not like the Galmian culture.

"Come on, let's go." Caleb was still trying to act normal until he could completely wipe away and get over the image of his sister and Caspian in the middle of an intensely passionate make-out session – he was scarred.

And so, the _Dawn Treader _left the Galmian waters after Drinian and Adriana exchanged one last hug.

A/n: What a hot make out scene! Ah! Well, let me just add in the face claims for the new couple. PAUL WESLEY as Drinian. CECE FREY as Adriana. I can't help thinking how Drinian and Adriana sound alike. It's a little funny. Haha.

And yippee! We are getting closer to the part where Lucy and Edmund and Eustace join the crew! Eek! I'm so happy!


	4. Old Friends

A/n: In response to guest reviewer **bookaholic2000**, this sequel is set 2 years after the Waters' arrival, meaning 9 months after the war with Calormene. I am not a Vampire Diaries fan – what gave you the idea though? I'm curious. And don't worry. They're just kissing. They aren't getting laid…yet. And when they do you'll be warned so you can skip that part if you feel uncomfortable with it. May I ask, though, why do you seem to dislike mature scenes?

~Narrator's POV~

"Captain, what do you expect our next destination to be?" Kalyn asked.

"The Lone Islands, probably." Drinian set down his telescope.

Kalyn exchanged a knowing glance with Caleb. "We're gonna have to look really surprised when we have extra crew members." Caleb whispered in a hushed voice.

"My Lords and Ladies!" Rynelf, a sailor, reported urgently, capturing everybody's attention. "We've just spotted three human figures in the waters!"

"They don't look like they're having fun!" Jemain, a minotaur, observed.

"Get them to safety! Now! Quick!" Caleb took control and shouted orders out of concern, and was not trying to challenge Caspian's authority, as Caspian was already preparing, along with two other sailors, to dive into the ocean to rescue the three mysterious people crying for help. There's only so long their identities could remain unknown.

~Kalyn's POV~

I grabbed Marina and we rushed out to the main deck and prepared a few towels in the store room while the men lowered a level to allow Caspian to usher Lucy onto the wooden board.

The process was repeated, and when Eustace was hauled up from the seas, he was wailing and gave his rescuers a difficult time. Marina shook her head, but I was optimistic that he would soon alter his attitude.

"Caspian!" Lucy exclaimed in thrill as she was handed a towel to dry herself off.

"Lucy. It's alright. I've got you. You're in Narnia!" Caspian replied, equally as exhilarated.

"No! I wanna go home! I'm going back to England!" Eustace was quite a bit of a commotion. He did not shut up, but he was ignored anyway.

"We do not have the time for ungrateful and unappreciative children." Marina sulked.

I, of course, was enthralled too, and honored, but I was busy helping Caleb and the other seamen with the ropes and crates so I stayed focused especially now that Drinian needed to maneuver and control the ship as a captain should.

"That was thrilling!" Lucy remarked, drying her hair with a towel.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked, patting Lucy on the back.

"Aslan's magic, of course! It has to be!" Lucy squealed. But it was the smell, the wild, briny smell, which really convinced Lucy that she was not dreaming.

"Caspian." Edmund addressed his old friend as soon as he saw that his sister was delivered to safety.

"Edmund!" Caspian chucked a towel at Edmund, who caught it casually as they beamed at each other in delight since they got to meet again. After all, they hadn't seen each other coming.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked, referring to Susan's horn.

"No. Not this time." Caspian shrugged.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm glad to be here." Edmund felt liberated.

"Argh! Get that thing off me!" Now, all heads were turned to Eustace instead, who was coughing non-stop, and who had just thrown Reepicheep across the deck. "Get off me, you filthy rat!"

"Reepicheep!" Lucy cried.

Reep immediately stood up straight and adjusted his sword. "Your Majesties." He bowed.

"Hello Reep!" Edmund greeted.

"That giant rat just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace bellowed.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reepicheep kindly explained.

Eustace leaped to his feet. "It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!" He pointed rudely at Reep, stomping his feet impatiently as if trying to prove a point, but we remained impassive.

"It always talks." A sailor shrugged.

"I think it's getting him to shut up that's the problem." Caspian joked.

Smiling wryly, Reep spoke. "The moment when there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it."

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I wanna wake up! Right now!" Eustace hollered.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reep sighed, looking at Edmund, who, Lucy could tell, had really considered Reep's idea for a moment. So she elbowed her brother and they both laughed.

"I demand to know just where in the blazes I am!" Eustace bellowed at several sailors who crossed their arms, finding humor in Eustace's obnoxious behavior.

"You're on the Dawn Treader, one of the finest ships in Narnia's navy." Tavros chuckled casually.

And as I had expected, Eustace fainted as he was not used to Talking Beasts. He would have to, eventually, as he ultimately would become one of the Seven Friends of Narnia. I shuddered at the thought of the end of the world of Narnia, but for now, I had other things to live for.

"Was it something I said?" Tavros looked genuinely confused.

Everybody on board had a good laugh. Caspian instructed that Eustace be brought to the cabin in the lower deck where Nausus would attend to him. He should be thankful that fauns were known for their mild temper.

"Men!" Caspian stood on the stairs. "Behold our castaways!" He announced grandly. "Edmund the Just, and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia."

Our crew had immediately knelt down before the ancient monarchs and Edmund seemed to have particularly liked being King again.

~Narrator's POV~

Afterwards, Caspian had led Lucy and Edmund into the Stern Cabin. The room wasn't particularly large, but it was spotlessly clean, and bright with painted panels of birds, beasts, crimson dragons and vines.

There were three square windows inside it, which looked out onto the water astern, low cushioned benches around three sides of a table, a Dwarf-made silver lamp that swung overhead, and a flat gold image of Aslan that hung on the forward wall above the door.

Kalyn had sneaked into the galley to prepare hot cocoa for their "unexpected" guests, offering a King and a Queen the best hospitality they could possibly afford.

"Your ship, Caspian. It looks so much like the _Splendor Hyaline_. Doesn't it, Edmund?" Lucy looked around.

When Edmund nodded in agreement, Caspian began to explain its design. "Yes. I based the Dawn Treader on your majestic ship back in the Golden Age. Shipbuilding wasn't a very developed industry, so we got help from Archenland."

"I remember guarding Anvard with Prince Cor and King Lune!" Lucy and Edmund smiled at each other. Those were good times.

"I renewed your old alliance with King Nain of Archenland. In fact, it was his cousin, Lady Marina, here, who helped design the fleet with Doctor Cornelius." Caspian said.

"Majesties." Marina curtsied. "What a pleasure!" She greeted as she started to retell her journey and purpose here. Edmund was already surprised, pleasantly, that there were females on the ship, so that Lucy wouldn't be the only one, and she was exhilarated by the fact that she could have a lady as company, even though Susan couldn't return to Narnia.

~Edmund's POV~ (A/n: that's right!)

"Look!" Lucy walked towards a cabinet. "Susan's bow and arrows!"

Caspian took out a box from a drawer. Lucy turned around. "My healing cordial!" She was breathless. "And dagger!" She extended her forearm to receive it before politely asking, "Oh, may I?"

"Of course." Caspian nodded. "It's yours."

"Peter's sword!" I spotted.

"Yes." Caspian confirmed. "I looked after it as promised." He gave it to me. "Here. Hold it if you wish."

"No, no, it's yours." I shook my head. "Peter gave it to you." I was a little disappointed, but Caspian's King now, and I'd had my fair share of being a monarch.

"I did save this for you though." Caspian retrieved my torch from a locker.

"Thanks." I tried switching it on, and surprisingly, it still worked and the torchlight shone almost as bright as the smile on Lady Marina's face.

Caspian laid out a map on the desk. "Since you left, the giants from the north pledged allegiance to me and became a part of Narnia, and we defeated the Calormene army in the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia." He smiled proudly.

"Peace?" I grinned. Peter would be pleased with Caspian's achievements.

"In just three years." Caspian beamed proudly.

"And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" Lucy asked, wearing a big smile on her face. Again, she tucked some lose strands of her hair behind her ear. I had observed that she had been doing this more and more often. It was almost like a subconscious reflex to her. Ugh. Girls.

Before Caspian could answer Lucy's question, another lady entered the room from the door opposite to the one we had just gloriously entered through.

Amongst my family, I was the most perceptive one. I could easily detect subtle emotions, even though I might not always be able to interpret their implications.

Anyway, when the lady walked in, Caspian had immediately turned his head to smile lovingly at her. She meant something special to him, surely. It's almost as if she's everything he had ever wanted in his life.

And I was right. I always was. Their lips met briefly. Indeed, Caspian was now a man of twenty-two. I shouldn't be surprised.

"Indeed I have. May I have the pleasure of introducing you to Kalyn, my betrothed? She is a Viscountess of Narnia." Caspian grinned widely. "My darling," he spoke to her in a softer, tenderer tone. "Meet King Edmund and Queen Lucy." He beamed in a kingly manner.

Instead of curtsying, Kalyn stepped forward with a friendly grin, and extended her hand out to Lucy, who naturally reciprocated the welcoming gesture. "You shake hands!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Yes." Kalyn answered as I, too, shook hands with her. "I'm from Earth too. Me and my brother, Caleb. I've heard only stories about your Golden Age, and it really is an honor to meet you in person."

"You're not from England, are you?" I asked, judging from their accents when Caleb spoke.

"No, my Lord." Caleb addressed, and Lucy and I told him there was no need for formalities, not when he was a Viscount of Narnia under Caspian himself. "We're from America."

"Peter and Susan are in America too." Lucy added.

"The lucky ones." I said in dissatisfaction but quickly dismissed all negative sentiments because now, I was a King of Old. Here in Narnia, I would be revered and respected and valued and looked up to, unlike on Earth where I wasn't even qualified to fight in the army.

"What's it like there? Are the Germans making the crossing difficult?" I blurted, remembering what Susan wrote to us.

"I hope the bomb raids aren't affecting you and your family too much." Lucy's caring nature was showing. She was just as gentle as Susan was. I didn't know why she had the tendency to compare herself to Susan.

Throughout my childhood, my siblings and I hardly ever got to see our father. He worked so very hard. I wondered if he remembered what we even looked like.

I watched Kalyn and Caleb glance knowingly at each other. "Actually, we…come from your…future." Kalyn explained. "From the 21st century."

"Has the war ended yet? Which side won?" Lucy inquired urgently.

"Lu, I don't think that's ours to know." I stated.

"Well, let's just say that Aslan is on our side." Caleb concluded.

"What war?" Marina joined in the conversation. "If I may ask, Majesties?"

"A battle's raging on in the world we come from. Earth. Humanity's extinct. It's brutal. Bloodshed everywhere." I flinched a little.

"Then you'll be happy to find out this isn't the case in Narnia." Caspian looked less confused as Pete and Su had previously told him a little about England and America and Germany, while Kalyn and Caleb attempted to explain to Marina the complicated relations between nations.

"Hang on. So if there are no wars to fight, and no one's in trouble, then why are we here?" I couldn't help but ask Caspian.

"That's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing." Caspian replied.

"So where are we sailing to?" I eyed the map.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." Wistfully, Caspian pointed at the hand-sketched portraits stuck on the wall. "The Seven Lords of Telmar." Caspian spoke a little nostalgically. "They fled to the Lone Islands. No one's heard from them since."

"So you think something's happened to them?" I took a closer look at the drawings.

"If there has, it's my duty to find out." Caspian nodded in determination.

"Well what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy examined the map.

"Uncharted waters," reported the captain of the ship whom I now knew as Drinian, a close friend and trusted advisor to Caspian. "Things you can barely imagine." He looked grim. "Tales of sea serpents."

Lucy looked at me, and she couldn't quite decide whether or not she should believe in those tales. "Sea serpents?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Alright, Captain, enough of your tall tales." Caspian chuckled as he laid out a fruit basket for me and Lucy while he coolly ate an apple.

A/n: This was one of the chapters I had enjoyed writing the most!


	5. Eustace

A/n: Note to guest reviewer **bookaholic2000** hello there and I'm glad you enjoyed reading! Don't worry I won't judge you and I think it's alright if you skip the scene and jump right to the chapter after the scene. Thanks anyway!

~Kalyn's POV~

After a round of refreshments and snacks, Caleb decided to give Edmund and Lucy a tour of the ship – and that was when Caspian realized that Edmund and Lucy would need sleeping quarters to stay in.

"Well, why don't you move into my room so that your cabin can be freed up for Edmund and Lucy?" Caspian suggested. "I don't think they'd mind sharing a chamber."

"Yes I suppose that's possible." Marina blurted, and she might or might not have stifled a giggle ever so light that I gave her a kick under the table that was just as light.

"I agree. Well, then, what about Eustace?" I asked, and Marina scowled.

"There's no way I'm sharing a room with him." Marina scoffed in warning.

"Each cabin's capacity can at most afford two people." I pointed out. "That leaves…Caleb's room."

"That's alright." Caleb returned to the State Room with Edmund and Lucy trailing behind him. "I can bunk with Eustace as soon as he's regained consciousness."

"Is he still out?" Lucy inquired with a face of concern.

"I thank Aslan he is." Marina rolled her eyes. She had a zero-tolerance policy towards spoilt children.

"Are you sure?" Edmund frowned at Caleb.

"Well I'm sure if we let him stay with the rest of the crew we wouldn't be able to get a minute of sleep because he'd be causing so much trouble he'd be unmanageable." Caleb sighed.

"You are too kind." Lucy thanked Caleb and he seemed overjoyed at the gratitude a Queen of Old had expressed towards him.

Now, not that I was complaining, but when had Caleb become so tolerant?

Now, my unsuspected efforts in preparing extra sets of clothes for Lucy were paying off. Lucy was sixteen, and was a little shorter than Marina – 5'4" I would say. So, Lucy and I made our own adjustments to the spare dresses I had brought along so that my fine garments would fit her. I supposed Caleb did the same with Edmund, who was seventeen and slightly taller than me.

I also came to think that after visiting the Lone Islands, Master Rhince would join the crew bunk but Gael would need a place to sleep. Anyway, Marina would be more willing to share a room with a little girl who was polite and well-mannered than a boy who was the exact opposite.

Drinian reported that we should have enough rations and supplies till we reach the Lone Islands, which all of us were happy about, except for Eustace who still grumbled about the "atrocious" and "unhygienic" place he was held captive in. We didn't need the negativity, so we spent most of our time on the upper deck, while he usually isolated himself in a corner, not doing any work at all even when all the others have chores to handle, because he insisted that he was not to be treated like a slave or a servant – he resorted to writing in his diary.

Perhaps it was a wise move to keep a diary so that he could carry his memories of Narnia wherever he might go. I never thought I'd be having this thought, but I never wanted to leave Narnia, yet he, along with his cousins, cannot stay here indefinitely. It was not what their destinies entailed.

The next day, when I was tidying the cabin I shared with Caspian, Marina walked in with a mischievous expression on her face. I told her that I had not "done the deed" with Caspian, before she could ask further questions. She burst into laughter and only stopped until I agreed to accompany her to the main deck where Caspian and Edmund had just engaged in a sword fight practice. All the sailors were spectating and they cheered as the two kings' swords clashed and the sounds of metals clicking had awakened Eustace. A round of applause was then heard.

~Lucy's POV~

"You've grown stronger, my friend." Caspian patted Edmund.

"It seems I have." Edmund agreed as a sailor handed a cup of water to him.

"Edmund." I spoke as soon as Edmund had taken a sip of water. "Do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just…tip off the edge?" I had to express my doubts, because there certainly were lots of uncertainties in this expedition, many of them cannot be calculated or measured even by the wisest seamen.

"Don't worry, Lu. We're a long way from there." Edmund drank up in big gulps.

"I see you're also talking nonsense, the two of you." Eustace was dusting himself off when he climbed a ladder up from the lower deck to the main deck where we were chatting.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked. I hoped that my healing cordial had made Eustace recover from his seasickness.

"Yes! No thanks to you." Eustace snapped. He didn't know that I was the one who he should be thanking, but I wasn't going to confront him over minor matters. He's not worth it, and he wasn't going to ruin my good mood on this fine day.

"Quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep commented, leaning against a rope.

Eustace made a face at Reep. "I'll have you know as soon as we find civilization I'm contacting the British Consul, and have you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace was backing away from his us and accidentally bumped into Caspian who was taller, wiser, and more powerful. I couldn't help but giggle at how silly Eustace was. We're in a completely different world. Britain didn't even exist here, not to mention a consul.

"Kidnapping, is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life." Caspian said sarcastically, his arms crossed.

"You held me against my will!" Eustace argued. I watched Edmund roll his eyes at Eustace as I shot Caspian and the other sailors an empathetic smile.

"Did I?" Caspian ridiculed, laughing, further winding Eustace up.

Just when Eustace was about to make a comeback using his "acute intelligence", a phrase which Edmund coughed intentionally at, a sailor who was observing our surroundings yelled. "LAND HO!"

Drinian ordered everyone back to work – Eustace sulked off instead – and soon it was announced that the Dawn Treader was nearing Felimath, one of the Lone Islands.

~Kalyn's POV~

Felimath was a mostly uninhabited place. It was literally a lone green hill in the sea, and was used mainly for keeping sheep. I gulped, and I knew Caleb had been thinking about the same thing – the trouble we'd have with the slave traders.

"Let's not alter our destinies." Caleb said. "We all know how to fight. We shouldn't have too much to worry about."

I nodded at Caleb, then grabbed a set of breeches and shirts, and another for Lucy, so that we could get dressed into outfits that would allow us to move flexibly when we'd have to fight.

"The port of Narrowhaven." Drinian pointed.

"Strange," Caspian remarked as he set down his telescope. "Not a Narnian flag in sight."

"The Lone Islands have always been Narnia's." Lucy frowned.

"It seems suspicious." Drinian stated.

"There's Avra. It has a good harbor on its south shore. I say we prepare a landing party." Edmund spoke with a tone that was rather kingly, or at least I thought so.

Drinian exchanged brief glances as Caspian, awaiting the present King to approve of the proposed idea.

"Drinian?" Edmund frowned.

Drinian spoke. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. But the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship."

Edmund was taken aback for a moment. "Alright." He turned to look at Caspian, waiting to see what Caspian had to say.

Caspian announced his decision in a kingly manner. "We'll use longboats. Drinian, notify the men to come ashore. We'll need to collect more supplies and rations. Caleb, Marina, Eustace, guard the ship."

Marina kept her mouth shut but glared at Caspian, making him reconsider his options, knowing how forward and direct she could be when she was angry. So, Eustace hopped on the longboat, eventually.

~Edmund's POV~

"On land! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead." Reepicheep clasped his paws together, always ready for an adventure.

Lucy and Kalyn brought along their daggers. Caspian and I had swords. Caleb did agree with Caspian's decision of leaving him to guard the Dawn Treader – it would certainly be a very bad idea to encounter pirates and let them take whatever they could.

"Can't we just wait until the morning?" Eustace grumbled, seeing it was sundown. He was unwilling to get off the boat.

"There is no honor in turning away from an adventure, lad." Reep explained his views. "Come on, jelly legs." He extended his paw out to help Eustace but his kind offer was rejected.

"I'm capable of doing it myself." Eustace retaliated, but when he tripped and fell, it proved the exact opposite of what he had just said. A loud thud was heard and made everyone turn to look at him.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian sighed. I shrugged and shook my head at Eustace.

"Listen." Lucy silenced Eustace who was still making a string of complaints. "Where is everyone?" She questioned.

Suddenly a dissonant sound was heard – somewhat like church bells ringing, but much less soothing. Caspian had his crossbow at the ready and Lucy drew out her dagger. We only lowered our weapons, but not our guards, when a flock of birds flew past and no more odd noises were heard.

"Reepicheep." Caspian commanded. "Secure the place."

"Aye, Your Majesty." Reep saluted.

"It's best if you stay here with Drinian's men too, Eustace." Caspian sighed.

"I'm not staying anywhere near that wretched rat!" Eustace reiterated indignantly.

Reep didn't feel the least bit offended – after all he knew Eustace was the defenceless one.

"Fine. You head on with us then." Caspian gave in. So he led me, Lucy, Kalyn, and a rather clumsy Eustace further into Narrowhaven.

"If we don't come back by dawn, send a party." Caspian's tone grew ominous. He did not like the place. I didn't either. Why did it have to be abandoned by Narnia's rulers for so many decades and centuries?

~Narrator's POV~

Eustace was given the easiest task: to peep through the cracks in the wooden doors to see if anyone was residing on this island. He found that there was a family all huddled up together, but he hurriedly reported that "yeah, looks like nobody's in there, so d'ya think we should head back?"

The others frowned. "Do you wanna come here and…guard…or something?" Edmund tentatively suggested something Eustace could do.

Eustace dashed to the door. "Ah! Yes!" He nodded over-zealously. "Good idea, cousin." He scuttled. "Very…uh…logical."

Eustace stood by the door, Lucy passed a word to Caspian that Eustace was not equipped with any weapons or any means of fending off anyone who'd like to enter. Caspian reluctantly handed Eustace a knife – it'd be easier for Eustace to handle a short blade than a long sword – he certainly didn't know how to use a crossbow. He wouldn't be very helpful, but at least he wouldn't be delaying the whole team's progress.

Eustace kept saying things like, "I've got it" and "don't worry" though little did they know that Eustace would be the last thing they should be concerned about. Kalyn was the only one who was aware of what potential dangers they might face, but she couldn't warn them. She could only pray to Aslan they would all be fine.

And so, the others cautiously stepped into a pitch-black hall.

A/n: I'm just basing the character's heights on the actors' heights so Edmund (Skandar Keynes) would be 5'8". Eustace, aged 15 in the story, would be a little shorter (though now Will Poulter is 5'11" meaning he's taller than Tilda Swinton, 5'10", and I'm really having problems believing Eustace is taller than the White Witch Jadis!). And Caspian (Ben Barnes) and Caleb (Jamie Campbell Bower) are approximately the same height – 6ft or an inch taller. The female character's heights had already been mentioned previously. Just some trivia facts!


	6. Caught, Captured, Cuffed

A/n: Many exciting scenes in this chapter! And yes, from now on I shall be posting a teaser for the next chapter! Enjoy! Muah hahaha!

~Kalyn's POV~

The door creaked and so did the floor, amplifying every sound our footsteps made. We had to sharpen our senses and watch out even though the lack of lighting was making it difficult for us to adjust to the dim environment. Lucy and I were standing back to back, poising and ready to engage in a fight.

Caspian raised his head and looked at the ceiling high above. There were cages dangling from the slanted walls.

"I'm ready to go when you are!" They could vaguely hear Eustace shout.

We took further steps until Edmund was able to flicker on his torchlight, enabling us to have adequate vision.

We soon spotted a table located in the center of the room. A log book was placed on it, with scattered parchments everywhere, bits and pieces of crumpled paper.

"Where are all these people?" Lucy pointed at the names hastily written on the lines.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund raised another question.

Examining those documents carefully, Lucy stated, "it looks like some kind of…fee."

Something in Caspian's mind clicked. "Slave traders." He told us. But before we could react, the cages hung up mid-air seemed to be falling a hundred feet and could knock us down any minute. We ducked, but we couldn't run. Men swiftly climbed down from the ropes and they were all armed. We were no match against them in numbers.

Caspian, even though there wasn't enough light in the room, aimed a perfect shot at one of the men, who lost his balance and fell to the ground at once.

"Behind you!" I screeched as Caspian made a narrow dodge and pulled out his sword to engage in a combat with the man behind him. Soon enough, all of us had to fend off our attackers and aside from using my dagger, I also kicked and punched my assailants. Even Lucy was rather aggressive in her fight.

We seemed to be having the upper hand, given our intensive training, until a shriek was heard and echoed through the room. Everyone froze, even our opponents.

The door was slammed. Lucy was the first to figure out that Eustace was being held hostage. A tall, bony man was holding his knife and pressing it against Eustace's neck.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again," the man warned, "I'd say you should drop your weapons."

"Let me go!" Eustace spluttered.

"NOW!" The man ordered.

Lucy was livid. Angrily, she threw her dagger on the floor, and her hands were tied behind her back by one of her attackers.

"Put it down." The man snarled.

Caspian warily dropped his sword, as did Edmund. I did the same.

"Eustace." Edmund reprimanded.

"Put them in iron!" The man walked around the place as if he was the boss – or maybe he was. He was pulling and tugging on Eustace ear, making Eustace let out another yelp.

"Get your hands off her!" I demanded that the slavers behave more civilly to Queen Lucy, but to no avail.

"And send these three to the market." The man pointed at Lucy, Eustace, and me. Me. I had more or less seen this coming, so I made no effort to fight back. I kept eye contact with Caspian whenever possible – this could be the last I see of him.

"Let go!" Eustace hollered again, stomping his foot.

"Send those two to the dungeons." He went on as Caspian and Edmund were captured.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool! I AM YOUR KING!" Caspian bellowed and tried to free himself but was unsuccessful.

"Ugh!" Edmund spat. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Actually," the man gave us a lop-sided smile. "Someone else is going to pay. For all of you." He began to cackle evilly as his men dragged us out.

Lucy was screeching. "Edmund!"

"Lucy!" Edmund tried to set himself free by stepping on his capturer's feet, but he got shinned instead.

"NO! Edmund!" Lucy's cries were getting more and more distant, until Edmund could hear no more of his sister's voice.

~Edmund's POV~

"Ugh!" Caspian roared as he kicked the cell door. "You alright?" He turned to me.

I got up. "Yeah. You?" My mind was a profuse blank.

"Never better." Caspian responded sarcastically and kicked the door again with all the force he could muster.

"It's no use." A voice and drew our attention. "It's hopeless. You'll never get out."

"Who's there?" Caspian questioned as he scooted closer to the source of the voice.

"No one." The voice quivered. "Just a voice in my head."

Caspian found the voice. It belonged to an old man who had a long, white beard with many wrinkles on his face. Caspian frowned for a moment then wore a curious look on his face. "Lord Bern?" He asked calmly.

The old man shivered momentarily, wondering why his cell mates would know his name. "Perhaps once," he answered, reminiscing. "But I'm no longer deserving of that title."

Caspian turned to me when I queried, "Is he one of the seven?"

Caspian sat down next to the old man who spoke first. "Your face," he said, "you remind me of a King I once loved well."

Caspian smiled a little, feeling accomplished and proud that he'd finally achieved something in spite of the fact that they were presently prisoners. "That man was my father." He explained to Lord Bern.

Bern was taken aback but quickly remembered his manners. "Oh, my Lord." He trembled. "Please, forgive me." He pleaded as he attempted to bow.

"No, please, please," Caspian helped Bern get on his feet instead.

"No! Ah!" I was alerted by the cries from outside the cell. "Helaine!"

I couldn't quite fathom who Helaine was, but I did sight some of the slave trader's men rowing an overcrowded longboat off into the waters, while another chariot transported wailing and weeping women.

~Narrator's POV~

At the market, Kalyn and Lucy and Eustace saw the exact same thing, except a man was running after the chariot, reaching out for a woman, but was knocked over by a slave trader. A little girl hurried after the man. "Mommy!" She shouted.

"Don't worry! I'll find you!" The man made a last ditch effort to run but the chariot was already long gone.

Caspian rushed to the bars where he could get a narrow view of the outside world. "Where are they taking them?" Caspian questioned.

"Keep watching." Lord Bern answered grimly.

Caspian observed that the skies had turned from blue to grey instantaneously, and a green mist was wafting through the air. And then, as if the green mist was a ferocious carnivore, the boat was rowed right into it and then poof – the boat and all its passengers had vanished. The waters were still again and the skies turned blue. The storm had subsided.

"What happened?" Caspian queried, frowning.

"It's a sacrifice," Bern answered.

"Where did they go?" Caspian pressed on. Edmund frowned too.

"No one knows." Bern shook his head. "The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We Lords made a pact to find the source of the mist and destroy it. They set sail, but none came back." Bern sighed. "You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders, you're likely to be fed to the mist."

"We have to find Lucy!" Edmund clenched his fists together. "Before it's too late."

Still not entirely sure if luck was on their side, several guards marched into the cell. "Move!" The guards dragged Caspian and Edmund out from their cells. "Come on! MOVE!" They ushered roughly.

And soon they found themselves at the market where an auction was held.

"ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY!" A man yelled.

"ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY!" Another retorted.

"Any more bids?" The host asked.

When nobody voiced out their prices, a sign saying 'SOLD' was hung on Lucy's neck. She yelped as she stumbled to her feet.

"Sold!" The host announced, as Lucy was dragged away to her buyer as soon as he handed some coins to the dealer.

"And now! For this fine specimen." The host brought Eustace on stage. "Oh pick up the bidding! Come on now! He might not look like much, but he's strong." He pinched Eustace's arm as Eustace flinched in pain and tried to withdraw his arm.

"He's strong alright. Smells like the rear end of a minotaur!" One of the bidders criticized.

"That is an outrageous lie!" Eustace argued, shocking the crowds. "I won a school hygiene award two years running."

The host looked amused. "Who's gonna start off the bid?"

"I'll take them off your hands." A cloaked man drawled. "I'll take them ALL off your hands!" He pulled back his cloak and revealed himself to be Drinian. The seamen who formed the rescue party did the same and a fight broke out about the same time Caspian and Edmund were brought near the queue of slaves.

"FOR NARNIA!" The rescuers shouted in unison and drew out their swords and daggers and fought. They did not hesitate to utilize their cloaks; they hurled their cloaks at the slave traders. The guards were leaning out against the balcony to see what the commotion was about, and Caspian took this chance to push them off the balcony. Even though his hands were still cuffed, he was strong.

Reepicheep made use of his small size instead. He leaped onto the host's shoulder and made him spin around, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground so that Reep could use his little sword to slice the man's face.

Reep's sword was very much like a needle and could fit into the keyhole of the handcuffs Lucy was wearing. As soon as she was freed, she smiled. "Thanks, Reep. I knew you'd come." Her faith was what made her valiant.

"Your Highness." Reep was glad to be of help. He jabbed his sword onto one of the slave traders' hand, and skipped off to free Eustace, perhaps just for the sake of shutting him up. Lucy conveniently knocked the slave trader over and his face was bashed onto a stone wall.

Lucy picked up one of the bags that contained money and gold, and threw it right at another slave trader's face. By then, Edmund had utilized his cuffs to wring the key keeper's neck. "The keys! Get the keys!" Edmund signaled for Lucy to fish out the chain from the man's belt and as soon as Edmund's hands were freed he punched his opponent.

Tavros was a member of the rescue party too. The slave traders thought they stood a chance against a large, burly minotaur – they were evidently wrong, as when they tried to lunge at Tavros, they bounced right off his chest and fell unconscious to the ground.

"KEYS!" Edmund spotted Caspian in the middle of combating with three other slave traders, and threw the chain of keys at him. Flexing his wrists, he jumped off the balcony from three stories high and did a flip so that he could land elegantly at the spot closest to Kalyn, and effectively got rid of her cuffs.

A/n: Cuffs aren't used like that. *Wink*

**Teaser for next chapter: **_"She's unconscious and she needs your healing cordial." Caspian was running out of breath._


	7. My Hero

A/n: Yes, the last scene of the previous chapter depicting hero!Caspian was loosely based on Jace from the Mortal Instruments (when he jumped out of the Malachi configuration) and it's perfectly alright if you don't have a clue what I'm talking about! Just read the chapter!

~Kalyn's POV~

Reep didn't have the time to free me, but in all honesty, no one was attempting to get their hands on me. They were all too concerned about their money and whatnot, and Drinian's men were able to fend them off. I let Reep go off and help get Lucy to safety. I didn't catch where Eustace was but given his personality he probably would be able to find a hiding place that's closed off from the market – if he hadn't already hopped on one of the longboats.

So far, we had the upper hand. I found Edmund letting his inner warrior come out and shine as he fought bravely. The slave traders couldn't possibly defeat us without ambush. And now that we have a rescue team to back us up, I wasn't too anxious.

Where was Caspian then? Was he safe? His hands were free, as I found him on the balcony. Thank Aslan he was unharmed.

I heard heavy footsteps nearing me, but I was too focused on Caspian as I witnessed him do a front flip when he descended from tens of feet above the ground. I had no idea how he did it, but he landed without any difficulty. I was stunned by his skill and agility – I wasn't even sure if that was a move any other human could imitate.

In no time, he was kneeling beside me and before I knew it my cuffs were gone. Only bruises were left on my wrists. He kissed the back of my hand. "My Queen," he helped me up. "You aren't injured, are you?" There was concern and worry written all over his face.

"I'm fine, yeah." I dusted myself off.

"Come on, let's go." Caspian held my hand.

~Narrator's POV~

But Kalyn shouldn't have let her guard down anyway. One of the slave traders was right behind her and was plotting an attack. He was holding a whip that grasped her leg and when he tugged on it forcefully, she fell to the ground and knocked her head against a stone with sharp and uneven edges. Its impact made her vision blur and she had vaguely heard Caspian call her name before she blacked out.

In fuming rage, Caspian marched over to the foul slave trader who dared attack a lady. Caspian didn't even bother drawing his sword out. Using his fury as motor fuel, he lunged at Kalyn's assailant and beat him up and hurled his body at a stone wall. Moving swiftly, he effortlessly lifted Kalyn off the ground and carried her in his strong arms. He bolted towards Tavros.

"Tavros, carry the Viscountess to back on the longboat immediately." Caspian commanded.

Drinian's men had completely defeated the slave traders and now they were all making their way back to the port. It was easy for Caspian to spot Lucy. "Lucy!" He called. "Lucy."

"Where's Kalyn? Where is she?" Lucy was frantic.

"She's unconscious and she needs your healing cordial." Caspian was running out of breath – he had run miles and his concern for Kalyn's wellbeing was draining him of his energy.

"I'll get back to the Dawn Treader with Tavros." Lucy promptly fled and reached the port to see that Tavros was shoving a slave trader out of the way. Tavros scolded Eustace for being ineffective and clumsy while Lucy hopped on the longboat as quickly as she could. She let Kalyn lie down so that Tavros could row the boat as fast as he could. Instead of answering Eustace's endless list of questions or telling him to simply shut up, Lucy prayed to Aslan.

Caspian had unfinished business. He went before the residents of Felimath as the King of Narnia and consequently the Emperor of the Lone Islands. He punished Gumpas, the corrupt governor who engaged in slave trading with the Calormenes, with exile. He appointed Lord Bern the Duke of the Lone Islands. He had had enough with governors.

Afterwards, crowds were cheering again as they acknowledged King Caspian and saluted him. King Edmund walked by his side. Not far behind, a man with a sword attached to his belt was trailing behind Caspian, trying to catch up with his pace and footsteps.

"Your Majesty?" The man called. When he was within arm length of Caspian, Drinian intercepted to prevent the man from getting near Caspian – they'd just had an attack; they didn't need another.

"Your Majesty!" The man cried out again.

"Hold it!" Drinian stopped the man.

"My wife was taken just this morning!" The man urgently told Caspian even though he wasn't called upon to speak.

"It's alright, Drinian." Caspian signaled.

"I beg you, take me with you." The man pleaded, as a little girl in a faded pink dress tugged at his side.

"Daddy! I want to come!" She requested.

"No, Gael, stay with your aunt." The man shook his head and turned to Caspian again. "I'm a fine sailor; been on the seas my whole life."

Caspian was glad, and patted the man's back. "Of course. You must."

As they all proceeded to walk to the port, Lord Bern, who was dressed in finer garments, was waiting to present a sword to Caspian.

"My King!" Bern addressed. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund had no trouble recognizing it.

"It's from your Golden Age." Bern nodded at Edmund. "There are seven such swords. Gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it." Bern handed it over to Caspian. "And may it protect you."

When Caspian held the sword up high, the crowds cheered and clapped in joy. "Thank you, my Lord." Caspian said. "And we shall find your lost companions."

Before leaving Narrowhaven, Caspian handed the sword to Edmund so that Edmund wouldn't feel like he's always a second option – he was a King of Narnia no less, and he was equally important.

Back on the Dawn Treader, Kalyn was hauled onto the bed she shared with Caspian and Lucy hurriedly fed Kalyn a few drops of the juice of the Fire-Flowers that grew in the mountains of the Sun. Its magic awakened the _life_ in Kalyn. She began to stir. And then Marina helped her into more comfortable clothing.

"Oh, thank Aslan you're alive!" Caleb exclaimed. Now he'd known how Kalyn must've felt when he faked death after the war with Calormen. He was furious though. He was angry at Caspian for his failure to protect Kalyn when that was what he swore he'd do, no matter the cost. Caspian broke his promise to Kalyn, and disappointed Caleb.

So when King Caspian and his crew had rowed to where the Dawn Treader was anchored, he briskly hopped off the longboat and rushed to his cabin to see to Kalyn. He bumped into Caleb on the upper deck.

"Where's Kalyn? Is she alright?" Caspian asked Caleb.

"Yes of course she is. Lucy's cordial worked." Caleb snapped.

Caspian was taken aback by Caleb's temper but he stepped forward so that he could go in and see to Kalyn. However, Caleb blocked the doorway and stopped Caspian.

"Caleb, move over." Caspian stated. "I want to see her."

Caleb didn't budge. "No I don't think so."

"What do you mean? That's my room. I commission this ship." Caspian's tone grew sharp.

"What I mean, is that you need to stay away from my sister for good." Caleb seethed.

"Have you lost your mind? Might I remind you, she's my betrothed." Caspian snorted.

"So you ought to remember it's your job to protect her, whatever the cost! But you compromised her safety, and you jeopardized her wellbeing! She's in this state because of YOU!" Caleb roared.

Caspian sneered at Caleb. "Even if it means my life I will give my everything to ensure she is in good hands. But you're right! It's MY job to protect her, and not yours."

Caspian pushed Caleb to the side, but Caleb fought back, and they glared at each other, tension filling the atmosphere. "I thought you'd be a good husband, but I was wrong." Caleb shook his head. "You don't deserve her. You don't deserve her at all."

"I don't need your consent!" Caspian shot back at Caleb. "I'm the King of Narnia; I shall marry whoever my heart desires."

"You exposed her to danger, and now you're using your authority over her?" Caleb fumed.

Caspian was aggravated. "I would never –"

The door was flung open and Marina was standing by it, looking agitated. "Will the two of you shut up? Goodness, you're worse than Eustace! In case you've forgotten, Kalyn's trying to get some rest here, and you're giving her a headache." For a girl that wasn't particularly tall, the men felt that she had towered over them with common sense.

Caspian said nothing. He didn't bother debating with Marina. He stalked off to find Edmund and played chess with him in the Stern Cabin in order to get his mind off things. But all he could think about what Caleb had said to him – why did it bother him so much? Was it because there was some truth in his words? After all, he did vow to protect her. And he would have taken the blow for her. She'd have been dead if it weren't for Lucy's healing cordial.

After several rounds of game, Lucy came to tell Caspian that Kalyn had wanted to see him. Relieved, he thanked Lucy and rushed to his room. Caleb was still guarding the door but was now standing beside it, not right in front of it.

"Doing the right thing now, I see." Caspian scowled.

"Only because she specifically wanted to speak to you." Caleb scoffed.

"Think about why." Caspian drawled and marched into his room. Caleb snorted, but the door was slammed shut right in his face.

Marina exited her room and was on her way to have a nice chat with Edmund and Lucy. Before reaching the staircase, she decided to have a word with Caleb first.

"I wish you two could have been more mature. You know Kalyn hates it when you and Caspian come into conflict. She's torn and she doesn't want to take sides." Marina scoffed.

"She deserves the best and I just want the best for her." Caleb stood up for himself.

Marina rolled her eyes and said something like "boys" under her breath. "When you said Caspian isn't worthy of her, did you mean it?" Marina confronted Caleb.

"You know, I think you really should stay out of this. I don't think either of us would like another dispute." Caleb tried to avoid Marina's question.

"Just bloody answer me." Marina scowled.

Caleb stiffened. "Partly. I can't walk her down the aisle and give her away to someone who doesn't put her first." Caleb justified his words.

"The reason why you think he isn't good enough for her is because you're already so protective of her but there's no need for you to get so bloody defensive, to be fair." Marina sighed. "I don't know if I should find it admirable or irritating of you to be so very protective over the ones you love."

"She isn't mad at me, is she?" Caleb queried.

"She would never be mad at anyone. I'm starting to doubt if it's possible for her to ever get angry." Marina folded her arms across her chest. "But let me tell you this. If you ever fall for a lady who has a brother, especially an elder one, you'd be going through the same kind of frustration as what you're putting Caspian through right now."

"Payback?" Caleb bit his lip.

Marina drawled. "No. Human nature."

**Teaser for the next chapter:** _"I, uh…" Caleb had wanted to smack himself on the forehead. Why was he unceremoniously stuttering in the presence of a Queen?_


	8. The Words

A/n: Well that was quite a bit of foreshadowing in the previous chapter…and I think it's time to develop another romance that's going to play a more significant role throughout the story! And it's going to be sweet and poignant ooh!

~Caspian's POV~ (A/n: It's been a little while, hasn't it?)

_I swear, by the sun that your smile shines alike, and by the stars that your eyes glow alike, to guard you, my lady, even if saving you sends me to Aslan's Country forevermore, for I love you, body and soul, and to you I give my heart._

The day I proposed marriage to Kalyn – it kept replaying in my mind. Was I living up to my promise? It wasn't really Caleb I'm afraid of disappointing – it was Kalyn. She's my everything. I would hate to let her down.

I thanked Aslan for Lucy's healing cordial. Otherwise, two lives would've been lost. Without Kalyn, I would still _exist_, but I would cease to_ live_. The thought of losing her brought me to the verge of tears and without really noticing it, I had unintentionally gripped her hand tighter than I should have, causing her to jump.

~Kalyn's POV~

"I'm alright." I reassured him, and drank some water.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired, looking concerned and anxious. And especially tense.

"Much better. I think I can join you and the others for dinner." I answered, smiling. I had felt energized after a long nap, so I stood up from the bed, but Caspian wouldn't take his eyes off me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. He didn't have to worry about me.

"Your brother isn't exactly happy that I put you in danger. I should have let you guard the ship with Marina instead of jeopardizing your safety. There are so many unknowns regarding the places we're visiting – you could have died!" Caspian was frustrated with himself. "And I won't be able to live with the guilt."

"But it's not your fault! You couldn't have possibly have…known." I comforted him. I thought that somehow I was the one to blame – I had compromised my own wellbeing when I knew exactly what was gonna happen in Felimath.

"You know Caleb can be absolutely ridiculous at times." I sighed when he didn't say anything in reply. "We should move on from the accident. What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. We'll be with each other through it all." I squeezed his hand in rapport, but he was still frowning.

"What if…what if one day I lose you?" His voice broke a little.

"You won't ever lose me." I shook my head but he quickly countered my words.

"You can't promise me that." He sounded genuinely scared, as if he had no one he could hold on to.

"Yes I can." I spoke in a much firmer tone and pointed at the engagement rings we're wearing, entwining my hand in his. "You're not alone. There's always a place in my heart that you can call home."

He looked at me with adoration and love, but his eyes still expressed sorrow and uneasiness. "Love's tough, isn't it?"

"Even though it's a struggle, if it's worth having, it's worth fighting for." I kissed him, enjoying the touch of his lips. "And when it gets tough," I looked directly at him, reciprocating the admiration. "I'll be your strength." This was my oath to him.

Later that night at dinner, Caspian and Caleb scarcely talked to each other at all, which made me shift uncomfortably in my seat. Luckily, by the next day, they were having normal conversations again. I presumed that they had set aside their differences – possibly not just for my sake, but for their friendship's sake too.

The next morning, all things were going well, until Marina dragged me to the main deck. "The little tyke's been stealing rations! Now Reep's gonna teach him a lesson!"

"It's a capital offence at sea." Caleb added. "He's out of the room much earlier today – unusual. He's a lazy pig."

"And you didn't utilize those few minutes of quietude?" I had thought it uncharacteristic of Caleb. He usually was not a morning person.

Caleb shrugged and only answered until what felt like an hour. "I was hungry." He tried to keep a straight face, but I didn't fall for that. It made his response more of an excuse than of a proper reason. I raised my eyebrows but said nothing more.

"Good ole Eustace tried getting rid of Reep by grabbing his tail – made the same mistake I did. Now he's scared." Caleb quickly found something else to talk about, as Eustace tried to lunge at Reep using a knife.

"Be nimble! Be nimble!" Reep instructed. "It's a dance, boy! A dance!" He taught, merrily.

Eustace gave his best shot, but Reep was way better. Eustace had lost his balance and had fallen to the ground, knocking some baskets over.

Lucy suddenly alerted our attention. "Look!" She pointed at the cloth covering a basket.

Vaguely, we all saw a human girl figure crawling out from the mess Eustace had made. She was little, and was wearing a pink dress. No doubt, it was Gael.

"Gael?" Rhince made his way to his daughter. "What are you doing here?" He frowned as she wore an apologetic look on her face. He pulled her into an embrace anyway. "Here." He soothed her while looking remorsefully at Drinian, the strict captain as always.

Drinian, instead of scolding Rhince or Gael, handed the orange Eustace had just stolen to Gael. "Looks like we have an extra crew member." Drinian announced, as Gael timidly took the fruit. Poor girl must be starving.

"Welcome aboard." Lucy grinned at Gael.

"Your Majesty." Gael curtsied. Even with proper introductions, she had been hiding in a basket for a whole day, so she had pretty much known a lot of us by our voices.

"Call me Lucy." Lucy beamed as she led Gael to the upper deck. "Come on."

I was standing next to Caleb the whole time, and as I was already exceedingly familiar with Gael's unannounced presence, I wasn't focused on her. I was observing how Caleb seemed to be unable to take his eyes off Lucy the whole time he was on the main deck.

~Narrator's POV~

"Caleb." Lucy walked over to where Caleb was leaning over the railings, comfortably watching how each wave moved.

"Yes, my Queen." Caleb immediately turned around.

"Why won't you call me Lucy?" Lucy giggled.

"I, uh…" Caleb had wanted to smack himself on the forehead. Why was he unceremoniously stuttering in the presence of a Queen? Oh right, because his heart was beating faster than he could formulate a sentence that made sense.

Lucy laughed. "Never mind that. I came to talk to you." Lucy grinned radiantly.

Caleb wished he could say something light-hearted in response, but he was afraid that he would have stammered instead and embarrassed himself, so he just nervously smiled.

"You've met Aslan too, haven't you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes indeed I have. I suppose I'm very fortunate." Caleb thought of how Lucy first discovered Narnia and had seen the Great Lion but none of her siblings believed her. How miserable she must have felt when they thought she was making up a lie.

"Do you think we'd arrive at His Country if we keep sailing eastwards? I hear the sailors talk, and…" she shrugged, "Reep wonders." Lucy beamed optimistically.

Caleb had obviously known the answer to Lucy's question, but he couldn't just give it all away. "That's possible."

"I'm really looking forward to seeing Him again." Lucy smiled a little, but it quickly subsided. "But then, there's also the uncertainty about when Edmund and Eustace and I would be sent back to Earth again. Back in the Golden Age, my siblings and I just walked straight through a lamp post – and then…we became children again."

"It must have been really difficult readjusting to life in England." Caleb bit his lip.

"It is. And I have to get used to not being a Queen anymore. I was just another girl from Finchley. Being the youngest of my siblings isn't the most fulfilling thing." Lucy shrugged and her eyes darted away from Caleb's, attempting to hide her woe.

"That doesn't mean you're less important than them." Caleb consoled Lucy. "I'm the youngest in my family too."

"I wish I could be like Susan though." Lucy spoke.

"What makes you say that?" Caleb kept the conversation going anyway, even though he had read the books and watched the movies depicting Lucy's insecurities and how she secretly envied Susan's beauty.

"Before I showed up in Narnia, Su wrote to me. She was invited to the British Consul's tea party by a naval officer who, she thinks, fancies her. He's definitely not the first man to be enamored of her, and he definitely isn't going to be the last." Lucy shook her head and sighed. "When she was my age, suitor after suitor came asking for her hand in marriage. Even though she never married, she was courted far and wide by every nobleman you can name."

"You envy her because of this?" Caleb looked a little surprised.

"Who wouldn't?" Lucy asked rhetorically.

"Well, why would you need dozens of men chasing after you solely because you are a Queen when you can have one special person who would care for you and not give two-pence that you're just a girl from Finchley?" Caleb blurted.

Lucy paused to think. "I don't know. Lately I just feel like I'm growing up in her shadow. Like I'm always a second priority, a backup option."

Caleb felt a strong urge bubbling in his heart, urging him to rid Lucy of her woes and insecurities. "Why, I certainly don't view you that way. You're a Queen, and all others should treat you no less like one."

Lucy, for a moment, wished that everyone agreed with Caleb. "You are too kind, Caleb." She sighed. "I just want to be loved. I…I long for someone to hold my hand and watch the sunset with me. Someone who wouldn't abandon me even when I'm in my weakest state. Somewhat like…" she thought hard for an analogy, "like…like the way…Caspian _looks_ at Kalyn. And how she talks about him. I'm moved by how affectionate they behave towards one another and it's clear to me how ardently they love and admire each other."

Caleb gazed at Lucy, appreciating her beauty for a moment. He was actually captivated by her radiance; he was too awestruck and humbled to speak.

Lucy, mistaking Caleb's silence for negative feedback, apologized. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought them up; now you must think I'm horrid –"

"No, no!" Caleb shook his head. "I would never."

"Edmund keeps telling me I'm too young to know about love. I think he'll just always see me as his little sister. Same goes with Peter. They forget that I'm growing up too." Lucy mentioned.

"I don't believe you're too young. You have an air of maturity that sets you apart from others." Caleb gave his honest opinion. Lucy had always liked it when people were perfectly candid with her. She found false compliments pointless.

"I guess I'm just stuck in this stage where…I'm not a girl, but I'm not yet a woman." Lucy shrugged and paused for a moment. "I don't even know why I'm telling you these deep thoughts I have." She chuckled almost a little embarrassedly.

They felt a breeze enclose them, and Lucy immediately had wanted to swipe her messy hair strands back to their original position – she didn't have Susan's curls held in place by pretty ribbons, nor Kalyn's beautiful locks that naturally, effortlessly fell into place, nor Marina's short hair complemented by a straightforward personality.

"Allow me," Caleb bravely and slowly moved his hand to tuck some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. That contact felt like electricity to both of them.

When the tingling sensation that danced on their skin began to subside, Caleb spoke. "Now, you may tell me whatever you'd like to share with me." He grinned.

"You're actually interested in hearing a girl's thoughts?" Lucy was delighted.

"You're someone worth getting to know." Caleb praised Lucy. "And you certainly look like you could use some company. I'm…always here for you."

Caleb was a very good listener. He had really wanted to hear her out. Having a conversation with Lucy was very inspiring – she had sensational stories to tell, and many of them he had never heard of. And then there was also a part of him who took delight in listening to her silvery voice. She also had a musical laugh, and Caleb made a mental note to himself to make her laugh more often. Her laugh was contagious, because soon enough he found himself feeling liberated and wearing a big smile on his face.

Lucy beamed, and felt much more at ease with opening up to Caleb. She couldn't quite fathom why – maybe she was indeed too young to. But she had _liked_ Caleb. In a friendly way or in a romantic way – or even somewhere in between – she had yet to figure out.

A/n: Well? Do tell me what you think of the little attraction between those two! Love it? Hate it? I'm buzzing! Are you? Reviews please!

**Teaser for the next chapter:**_ The sight before their eyes was petrifying – a 50 feet tall monster came to life, madly splashing water onto them. It howled and the skies turned grey. Black, even. And when the creature gave a thundering roar, lightning struck._


	9. Wounded Pride

~Caleb's POV~ (A/n: We really haven't done that in a while!)

After dinner, I had returned to my room before Eustace could. Lucy and Reepicheep are chatting merrily. Kalyn and Caspian were playing a _double_ game of chess with Edmund and Marina. Now was a good time to rethink my life – not that I was unhappy about it though.

Since I'd been thrown into another world – by a twist of fate – my life had drastically changed – for the better, but then again this was a new life, and I already knew what mission I was supposed to carry out during this lifetime. Without a doubt, I had been enriched by my stay here. It'd been a very fruitful two years. I had made many friends and I missed them all.

What temporarily drew me away from my thoughts was Kalyn's laughter, consecutively followed by Caspian's. Well, well.

Anyway, Kalyn had always been someone I could rely on. I hated to admit it, but ever since she and Caspian had this thing going on, she had found her happiness and I did congratulate her, but I, on the other hand, felt more or less lonely even though I knew I wasn't alone. Seeing her so blissful in love, I began to wonder if I'd ever find my own happiness with someone who loved me as much as I loved her.

There wasn't particularly anybody I could seek advice from. Drinian's a good friend, but we're not close and we wouldn't really talk about relationships. I sighed, knowing he's engaged now and I was still single. Granted, he was a little older than Caspian so it wasn't a surprise. And I wasn't in a hurry to get married or enter a relationship – it's just that when the right person came along, I would be ready to give her my all.

Approximately a year ago, before the voyage and around the time when Caspian's engagement to Kalyn was announced, Trufflehunter told me there was wide, but not publicized, speculation regarding who my – well, consort would be. I never made public speeches, but some frivolous ladies, upon acknowledgement that the young, handsome King was taken, had redirected their affections towards me, the to-be Queen's brother. What was I now? A last resort? I snorted at how silly they could be. They weren't really that different from women from Earth. Some even suspected _Marina_ and I were secretly an item. I thought that idea was just completely ridiculous; it made me laugh, actually. It was just implausible. I didn't know if Marina had heard of these whispers, but I would never confront her about it. Though cheesy, I had to say, she's not my type. She's very independent – almost as if a love life wasn't a necessity – rather, it was a luxury that even though she could afford, she probably wouldn't go for it. Now I saw why Kalyn thought that Edmund was a potential match for Marina – he would banter with Marina, and I wouldn't. They would never openly say 'I love you' to one another – they'd convey their affections through other means while I'd rather cuddle with a woman I could call my love. Really just somebody who could make me feel needed. I wanted to be her first choice, not an alternative she might or might not take into consideration. Who would deny that they long for somebody to love?

Now, in my previous lifetime, I had met many women. Glamorous women. Mercenary women. Attention-seeking women. So it was certainly very refreshing to meet a lady who wasn't talking to me just for the sake of getting publicity or money off my bank account. _Lucy_, on the other hand, was different. Special. She's down to earth and never talked nonsense. She's kind to everybody, and ever so forgiving, even towards Eustace. She did not mind doing work on the ship at all; she's a Queen of Old and no sailor, not even Caspian, would make her do chores, but she volunteered to help out – I couldn't think of anybody else in my previous life who would be so willing to help, except for my sister. I'd taken such a liking towards Lucy not because of her legacy, but because of her personality – she's beautiful even though she never acknowledged it herself. What a strong contrast with women from Earth who liked to show off when there wasn't really anything they should be proud of, if not their families' connections to mine. And at age 16, Lucy's quite mature and sensible I reckoned. She just might be the one I'd spent my life – or lives – searching for.

Yes, I did realize that I was, in terms of rank, not qualified to court a Queen. But I felt rather certain I could make her happy. She wasn't looking for excess wealth or unworldly fame and neither was I, frankly speaking. She appreciated and even embraced simplicity – happiness was easy to achieve, for her.

I admired her. But this kind of adoration – dared I call it love? I was attracted to her – it wasn't really that much about looks. It was heartfelt, rational, and made sense, really.

I had come to the conclusion that I might have a crush on Lucy Pevensie.

I heard Eustace's footsteps – yes I had spent enough time on this ship to tell who's coming which way just based on the sounds their shoes make. Philosophical talk with self – adjourned. Let's see where fate was going to take me with this.

~Narrator's POV~

Marina had gladly accepted Gael as her roommate – no one would let the little one bunk with the seamen, of course. Marina had always wanted a little sister; now she had a foster one.

And the next morning, little Gael was the first to wake. She apparently had had breakfast already and was very much energized. In no time, she had rushed back to her room zealously and almost gave Marina a heart attack when Gael squealed excitedly. "Daddy said we're gonna be on land again!"

"Really? What's the islet called?" Marina was exhilarated too.

Gael thought hard for a moment, took a deep breath, and recited. "Terror-been-thee-ah!"

Though Marina still didn't catch its name, she appreciated Gael's efforts in pronouncing an awfully long polysyllabic word for a ten-year-old who had never really received proper education. To be honest, Gael was considered fortunate to have never been captured by slavers – her mother didn't have that luck, however.

"Terebinthia." Edmund corrected when he walked past their room. "The Merpeople's nation. Tiny islet, but filled with resources and supplies. A great stop I'd say." His tone was rather serious and kingly.

"Good morning, Edmund." Marina giggled lightly.

Edmund froze for a moment before mumbling, "morning," and briskly jogged to the main deck.

Marina, after watching Edmund hastily leave – or, escape – chuckled, and started to make the bed.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I don't quite understand the joke. Is something meant to be funny?" Gael asked timidly.

Marina laughed. "There's nothing to apologize for, little one. Though I believe, drawing reference from the terminology originating from the world where King Edmund is from, 'cute' is the word to describe him."

Gael still looked puzzled, but she shrugged anyway. "I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."

"Listen up now!" Drinian spoke in a loud voice. "Assemble yourselves into teams to collect as much food, water, and everything we'll need for the next fortnight."

Caspian returned to the State Room and delegated duties. "Kalyn, stay with Marina and guard the ship." He stated. Caleb seemed pleased by this arrangement. "Edmund, Lucy, Caleb, we'll look for the missing Lords."

"What about that little – Eustace?" Marina tolerated him only because he's Edmund's cousin.

"I'm not letting him guard the door the again." Edmund frowned. "He's going to get us all killed." (A/n: or worse, expelled!)

"He's staying." Caspian stated as Marina groaned. "Worry not. Reep will make a warrior out of him." Caspian chuckled as they got off the ship, Lucy carrying Susan's bow-and-arrow set.

Some Terebinthians who worked by the bay greeted the Narnians, but warned them to take caution because there was a Naiad affected by the Green Mist and had turned evil ever since.

"Perhaps we could help defeat it for you." Caspian offered. He was an excellent swordsman, and Terebinthia was nevertheless a duchy under Narnian sovereignty.

"It inhabits the pond. If you seek to destroy it, I can only wish you the best of luck and offer nothing more, I'm afraid, my liege." A Terebinthian man advised. "But beware, travelers, it may suck out your soul and absorb your energies until there is nothing left of you."

"We might as well finish it the same way. Till there is nothing left of it." Edmund said, as they all thanked the Terebinthians and headed on. They had a demon to slay.

When they approached the pond, the ground began to shake vigorously. "What's happening?" Lucy held on to a tree, but one branch fell off and she screamed and dodged it.

The sight before their eyes was petrifying – a 50 feet tall monster came to life, madly splashing water onto them. It howled and the skies turned grey. Black, even. And when the creature gave a thundering roar, lightning struck.

Caleb poised and drew his twin blades from the leather shield he carried on his back. He took several steps back and began sprinting towards the monster, whose heavy body was, at the same time, slithering ponderously towards Caleb too.

And then, Caleb leapt as high in the air as his legs would take him, landing on the creature's neck. It had at least three arms – and more limbs sticking out, which was a very disturbing scene to watch. The enormous monster, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had let out a deafening howl when Caleb used his blades to stab its gigantic bulbous yellow eyes, blinding it.

Losing its sense of sight, the creature's great blunt head was weaving drunkenly, while a pair of its arms grabbed Caleb and its fingers curled, suffocating Caleb in its firm grasp that he couldn't wriggle out of. He quickly lost the upper hand and couldn't even breathe, let alone cry for help.

Caspian and Edmund were lashing at the possessed naiad, their swords repeatedly stabbing the monster, but the wounds the two kings tried to inflict on the creature seemed to have no bearing on it – then they realized that it had self-healing abilities and upon every injury it endured, its skin would regenerate, making it much more difficult to be slain.

And then Lucy aimed an arrow at the monster's neck, and fired a shot before it could asphyxiate Caleb. When the arrow's sharp end punctured the creature, blood was streaming to the floor and the flailing monster was spitting in agony. It swayed as blood began to pour out from all its pores, even from its scaly nose. Suddenly, the sword blades began to pierce through its skin and it let out a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Inky fluids spurted out from its body in torrents. The spot where the arrow had hit it had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

Of course, this phenomenon was explained by the fact that Father Christmas had instilled magic into Susan's set of bow and arrows, the naiad shrunk to the floor, liberating wafts of green mist that, much to their surprise and relief, did not haunt them but instead floated away. What's left of the creature had burst into flames and was destroyed.

Caleb was writhing in pain on the floor. Lucy retrieved her healing cordial and it was Caleb's second time drinking from it. His breathing then returned to normal. He did get bruises and cuts on his arms, but those scars soon faded when Lucy's cordial took effect. Although his eyes couldn't quite focus on any particular object, he could guess that the villagers had come out of hiding and were presently congratulating them for defeating an evil force.

Caleb stumbled to his feet. When he tried to get up, his knees were still too weak to support his weight, Lucy offered to help him up, but he roughly pushed her away. "I don't need a _girl_'s help." He snarled, but was just disappointed in himself that his attempt in showing that he, too, was an able warrior, had failed, offending Lucy, but Caspian and Edmund were too overwhelmed by the Terebinthians cheers.

"Well, you're welcome." Lucy frowned, taken aback.

"I was handling myself just fine." Caleb snapped, balancing himself.

"Just fine?!" Lucy retorted. "If it weren't for me you would have had your soul devoured!"

"I told you; I don't need your help." Caleb spoke what he would like to believe.

Lucy's face turned red. "A simple thank you would suffice."

Caleb ignored her and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. If you don't need my help, I'll just leave you on your own." Lucy stormed off and Caleb lost sight of her in the cheering crowds.

Some Terebinthian healers offered Caleb some medicine that would restore his strength and energy. It was getting dark and the Terebinthians were spontaneously holding a feast for the Narnians, so Caspian announced that they would stay for the night.

A/n: Aha! So a _Mortal Instruments_ reference and a _Harry Potter_ reference all mashed up in the same scene! Funny how I had planned Jamie Campbell Bower to play Caleb when he plays Jace!

**Teaser for the next chapter:**

_The rest of the world fell away until it was just Caleb and Lucy, as if they stood on a spotlighted stage in an empty auditorium._


	10. Our Hearts' Desires

A/n: Caleb is a completely stuck-up bastard in this chapter. Arrogant. Almost like Jace from TMI. Which means there's a TMI reference, a Harry Potter reference, and a Dorian Gray reference, oh yes. See if you can spot them!

~Narrator's POV~ (A/n: Plot comes before characters in this chapter!)

Caleb was found cleaning his twin blades in the morning. He effortlessly twirled them like a drummer would his drumsticks, and managed to not inflict one single cut on his skin. His skills had stunned many warriors on the battlefield, but Edmund, who was striding towards Caleb, was unmoved and less impressed.

"I see you've recovered now." Edmund snapped.

"Good morning, Edmund." Caleb drawled. "And yes I have, thank you for asking."

"I don't think I'm the one you owe a word of thanks to." Edmund frowned.

Caleb was oblivious to Edmund's knowledge of the hurtful words Caleb had spoken to Lucy. "Yeah, next time I see Aslan, I'll tell Him." Caleb joked.

"I meant Lucy!" Edmund returned angrily. "Don't you have any sense of gratitude? She saved your life! If it weren't for her, you'd be disintegrating in that bloody demon's digestive juices by now!"

"So this is what you're upset about." Caleb snorted. "You're worried about me."

_Wow, what a bastard_, Edmund thought. "Couldn't you have thought twice before saying anything hurtful or doing anything rash?" Edmund glared reproachfully at Caleb. "If you had any conscience at all, you'd be decent enough to apologize." Edmund left the room when Lucy showed up instead.

"I thought you valued me." Lucy had a hurt expression on her face.

"Lucy, I –" Caleb spluttered.

"Goodness, I even thought you _liked_ me!" Lucy cried.

"And I do! I do!" Caleb hollered impulsively, frightening Lucy who broke into sobs and ran away.

Caleb returned to his room and punched his fist against the wall, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Well, he didn't think he had the right to feel hurt, compared to how he hurt Lucy.

_Great_, he thought, _now you've ruined your chances by disrespecting a Queen of Old_.

He should have just apologized and offer to make up for it. But why were the words so hard to say? What was getting in his way?

"You and your blasted pride." Caleb's back was turned, but he could hear Edmund's angry voice reprimanding his impulsive behavior.

Edmund was right. Having been rescued by a girl was a severe kick to Caleb's ego. He wanted to smack his forehead for trying to maintain his stupid dignity and 'manliness' instead of making amends with Lucy. How could he?

"Still not admitting your mistakes, I see. Well, the Merpeople's Queen and her Court has requested an audience with the four of us, and Caspian agreed to it. Now hurry up." Edmund vented.

Caleb had better be on his best behavior.

The Mer Queen – well, being Queen certainly had its perks – could take human form and walk on land. She was seated at a high table, and motioned for Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and Caleb to take their seats, whereas the rest of the _Dawn Treader_ crew was on board.

The Queen had politely greeted the monarchs and a viscount who made an effort to look jolly. She served them wonderful food, and even wine. The men drank the wine gladly, but Lucy didn't. She was suspicious of the Queen. She seemed all a little too excessively polite and inquisitive of how they had managed to slay such a terrorizing demon. The Queen had detected Lucy's uneasiness – Lucy was frowning.

When Caspian said though they were grateful for the exquisite hospitality, they had to continue with their voyage, the Queen did not attempt to hide her menacing tenacity with polite speeches; instead she barked sharply at the Narnians.

"What an untimely departure!" The Queen snarled, then, quickly plastered a broad smile on her face. "Why, though, my lords may take their leave, but she," she pointed at Lucy with one of her peculiarly long fingers, "must stay."

The Queen snapped her fingers and some guards in her Court stood by the door, preventing the Narnians from leaving.

"I know that I will not leave my sister here in your Court," said Edmund, alarmed but maintaining a calm composure and speaking in a collected manner as the diplomat he was, "and since there is nothing more to be learned from either her or any of us, perhaps you could do us the favor of releasing her?"

The Mer Queen smiled. It was a beautiful, terrible smile. She was a lovely woman; she had that inhuman loveliness that mermaids did, that was more like the loveliness of hard crystal than the beauty of a human. She did not look any particular age: she could have been sixteen or forty-five. Edmund supposed there were those who would have found her attractive — not only mermen, but human men too, had died for love of the Queen — but she gave him a cold feeling in his chest, as if he'd swallowed ice water too fast. "What if I told you she could be freed by a kiss?"

It was Lucy who replied, bewildered. "You want Edmund to kiss you?"

As the Queen laughed, the icy feeling in Edmund's chest intensified. Edmund knew Lucy didn't understand the Merpeople. He'd tried to explain, but there was no explaining, not really. Whatever the Queen wanted from them, it wasn't a kiss from him; she could have demanded that without all this show and nonsense. What she wanted was to see them pinned and struggling like butterflies. It was something Merpeople did to humans of all races: dulled your senses, your emotions; the sharp, uncontrollable, pitiable responses of human beings were to mermaids like fresh blood to a vampire. _Well, if they had existed at all,_ thought Edmund, who, unlike Eustace, read fiction involving vampires and djinns and other fantastical creatures. Out of all foul races, the Merpeople he now had to deal with topped them all. Edmund was disgusted by the Queen's masochism.

"In spite of his charms," the Queen said, flicking a glance toward Edmund — her eyes were blue, like Lucy's, but not like Lucy's at all — "that kiss will not free the girl."

"Well, I can't kiss Lucy." Caspian said warily, looking apologetic. He knew there wasn't anything he could do. Manipulation wasn't something he could battle using swords.

"No," said the Queen with a reinforced tone in a voice like the soft slice of a knife. "That is not what I want."

Edmund certainly didn't want to stay here forever. The only person who could kiss Lucy was…_Caleb_. Edmund's jaw dropped a little then. Caleb was speechless too. His eyes darted everywhere.

Edmund looked back at Caleb. Caleb was probably a good person, Edmund thought. Just reckless and thoughtless at the worst times.

It was the Queen who interrupted Edmund's thoughts, leaning forward so that her white neck and breasts were displayed above the neckline of her low-cut gown. "While this is all very amusing, the kiss that will free the girl is the kiss that she most desires," she said. "Only that and nothing more."

Edmund frowned and met the Queen's eyes with his own. "Why are you doing this?"

"I rather thought I was offering a boon," she said. "Desire is not always lessened by temporary and short-lived negative sentiments. Nor can it be bestowed, like a favor, to those most deserving of it. Now, my lady may not be surest of her feelings," she turned to Lucy, "but I do remind my guests that forever is an awfully long time, and if you were to spend it here, I cannot guarantee you happiness."

Caspian was still talking, saying something, angry again. "You don't have to do this, Lucy, it's a trick—"

"Not a trick," said Caleb, out of a sudden. The calmness in his own voice surprised him. "A test." He looked directly at Lucy.

"The fulfillment of desire shouldn't bother my lady to such an extent." The Queen lounged back and observed like a sleek, amused cat. Lucy looked uncomfortable and was clenching her fists tight, on the other hand, and really had just wanted to get out of this place. "Don't we already have someone who's willing to kiss the girl?" The Queen feigned concern. "Pity. It's just a kiss."

"That's right," Caleb narrowed his eyes. "It's just a kiss."

Caleb took a step toward Lucy, who didn't move away. The ice in Edmund's chest turned into liquid fire; he clenched his hands at his sides as Caleb took Lucy gently by the arms and looked down into her face. She rested her hands on Caleb's waist, as if she'd done it a million times before. Maybe she had, for all Edmund knew. Edmund wouldn't be surprised if Caleb fancied Lucy, but she wouldn't like him back, not after what he'd done. Edmund crushed his thoughts of Caleb's possible affections towards Lucy – if he had cared for her, he wouldn't have hurt her.

Lucy's hair slipping over her shoulder. Edmund looked away fast, and caught the eye of the Mer Queen, glimmering with delight: now this was what she was after. Their pain. Their agony. The awkwardness of having to kiss even when they hadn't properly reconciled yet. Edmund would not forgive Caleb until he lowered his pride and apologize to Lucy as any man would.

The rest of the world fell away until it was just Caleb and Lucy, as if they stood on a spotlighted stage in an empty auditorium. He put his hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She had stopped biting her lip, and her cheeks were flushed, her eyes a brilliant blue. He could feel the tension in his own body, the effort of holding back, of not pulling her against him and taking this one chance to kiss Lucy, the woman he somehow had a certain degree of feelings for.

"It's just a kiss," Caleb said, and heard the roughness in his own voice, and wondered if she heard it, too. Not that it mattered – there had always been girls. He had asked himself, in the dead of night, staring at the walls of his room, what made Lucy so dear to his heart. She was beautiful, wise, strong, _valiant_. There was no Caleb Waters more real than the one he saw in her eyes when she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Caleb reached down and took Lucy's hands, and whispered in her ear. "I truly am. You saved my life."

Her eyes fluttered shut. "I forgive you," she said, and the softness, the anxiety in her voice almost undid him. Her eyes were still closed, but she shivered, and leaned into him, and it was permission enough.

His lips came down on hers. And that was it. He wasn't even sure how he felt about Lucy, because he had never really been in love before, so even if he were in love with Lucy, he wouldn't have known it himself, and same went with Lucy. Her arms came up around his neck and he pulled her against him, and she was soft and pliant but surprisingly strong. His hands flattened against her back, pressing her against him, and she was up on the tips of her toes, kissing him as fiercely as he was kissing her. _Be with me. Want me. Stay with me. _These were some of the thoughts that ran through their minds as they, unwittingly, held their respective first loves in their arms.

Caleb heard a soft hiss of laughter — the Mer Queen — and it jolted him back to reality. He pulled away before it was too late, unlocking her hands from around his neck and stepping back. It felt like cutting his own skin open.

Lucy hadn't quite been able to process what she had just done. Her lips were parted, her hands still open. Her eyes were wide. Behind her, Edmund was gaping at them, looking as if he was about to throw up. If Peter had been here, he probably would have hit Caleb by now. But Edmund was much calmer. He wouldn't be rash or act on impulse like Caleb would.

Caleb tried to read Lucy's face — how did his kiss make her feel? She looked as if she wanted nothing more than to turn around and run away, but the Merpeople was the only race known to lack the ability to lie, so Caleb had known that _his_ kiss was the one Lucy had most desired. Why his? He pondered. Conflicting, mixed emotions put an inscrutable expression on his face.

Lucy was now aware that she had wanted Caleb's kiss. But she was eager to know what he felt about her. But there was no answer on his face, so she glanced away from him, looking embarrassed.

Edmund was sort of relieved the kiss was over. He whirled on the Queen. "Was that good enough?" he demanded. "Did that entertain you?"

The Queen gave him a look: special and secretive and shared between the two of them. "I am quite entertained," she said. "But it is indeed a pity you don't feel the same."

A/n: I quite like how this turned out. What do y'all think?

Face claim for the Mer Queen is Karlie Kloss. Just thought that you should know.

**Teaser for the next chapter:**

And then _she_ kissed _him_ with a kind of readiness that resembled water crashing through a broken dam – unstoppable, invincible.

A/n: Ooh! Ooh! Who kissed? Caslyn? Or Caleb and Lucy maybe? Or a new couple? Till next time, fellas!


	11. Confessions

A/n: This chapter inspired the story title in some way – very subtle and implicit but let's see if you see how!

~Narrator's POV~

Caspian, with the others following him, strode towards the door as the mermen guards moved over, sneering at the Narnians. "Farewell, Narnians." The Mer Queen said in a sing-song voice and elegantly took a sip from her goblet.

They trekked back to the ship where everyone was waiting for them. Caspian's expression was grim. The Merpeople weren't as nice as he thought they would be. They were a cunning race. He had hoped he never had to deal with them ever again. It would be horrible.

Now that Caleb had recognized his wrongdoing, Edmund was talking to him in a less ominous manner, but Caleb generally avoided Edmund, yet Edmund kept a close watch on Caleb because he didn't want anyone taking advantage of Lucy. And so, Caleb and Lucy were considered lucky they got to spend a moment together when Edmund was occupied in a game of chess with Marina.

Again, leaning over the railings was Lucy as she felt the cool breeze. How she missed Narnia. She would one day have to go back to Earth like Peter and Susan did but she wanted to make the best of her time here.

"Lucy? May I have a word with you, please?" Caleb asked nervously, a little embarrassed and feeling awkward about the kiss neither of them expected to share, but secretly had enjoyed.

"Of course." Lucy smiled a little.

Caleb repositioned his arms in a more comfortable position. "Lucy, look, I wanted to properly apologize for being impolite to you – my rudeness was uncalled for. I should have shown gratitude – and I am thankful you rescued me just in time." He gulped.

"That's quite alright." Lucy shrugged it off. It didn't matter now. She understood. She'd seen Peter and Edmund prioritizing their dignity over their manners, insisting on picking a fight even when they were about to aboard the train to their boarding school. "There's something I'd really like to know, though, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. Please. Go ahead." Caleb shook his head.

Lucy took a deep breath. "When you said 'it's just a kiss'," she paused, "did you…did you really mean it?"

Caleb's eyebrows were knitted together as he tried to answer. "I…I…" He stammered. Had he wanted to kiss her? His eyes darted to her lips. Half of him zealously shouted a yes; the other half argued that since he's not even sure of his own feelings, he shouldn't lead her on.

"I'm not going to lie. If there was anyone's kiss I had wanted, it would be yours." Lucy spoke frankly.

"Mine?" Caleb repeated, still having trouble believing Lucy would want his kiss. "Why?"

"Well…you gave me something my family never could." Lucy bit her lip as she tried to explain to not only Caleb but herself as well why she felt the way she did. "Not many people could really understand my woes – Pete and Ed would brushed me off and distract me with another topic to have a conversation about, while Susan's never encountered the troubles I did. I wasn't popular at boarding school like she was. And then Kalyn and Marina were so carefree; it's like they've never had any doubts in their lives – and I didn't want to bring their spirits down by upsetting them with my petty worries. I wouldn't count on Eustace to listen. And then…I've never really had anyone else in my life." She sighed almost melancholically. "So it's great to know that whenever I needed someone to talk to, I could always go to you. And you'd make me feel better, and make sense of my life even when I felt like I've lost control of it." Of course they had previously shared quite a few conversations that made them reflect on how they'd lived their lives.

"I…I'd be more than willing to be a part of your life." Caleb stuttered a little.

"Well…that's a relief." Lucy had to giggle to break the tension. "May I ask you how you felt when we…kissed? I, for one, felt…sparks. I was…very nervous – I felt lightweight like the butterflies in my stomach."

Caleb nodded. "It was…magical. Nothing I've ever felt before, really."

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel embarrassed or awkward." Lucy sniffed. "And it's alright if you don't like me back…the way…I…like you." She stammered a little.

"But would it be alright if I _do_ like you that way?" Caleb's speech wasn't eloquent either, but what mattered was that they hadn't been coerced into confessing what they had truly felt for one another. There really wasn't any specific way of describing their feelings; love was such an abstract idea and a difficult notion to grasp. The concept of love was inexplicable, but love itself is heartfelt, yet so full of uncertainties and unknowns; no different from an expedition out at sea: the stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love they shared grew stronger yet.

"Yes, well, I suppose – oh." Lucy stuttered in realization of what Caleb had _really_ meant when she read between the lines. She looked away for an instant to prevent herself from blushing harder.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to kiss again without thinking of…you know?" Caleb wondered aloud, echoing Lucy's thoughts. She looked back at him again, and analyzed his expression: to a certain extent sorrowful, but she'd found a kind of yearning lurking somewhere in his soul, waiting to be fulfilled. It had felt strangely familiar to Lucy – but then it no longer felt weird once she recognized that it was exactly how she felt in that moment.

"Only one way to find out." And then _she_ kissed _him_ with a kind of readiness that resembled water crashing through a broken dam – unstoppable, invincible.

And she had never known the loving of a man, but it sure felt nice when he embraced her waist with his strong arms and held her tight. Their silhouettes were outlined by the moonlight that shone keenly on them. They were not seen. It was just the two of them in the exploration of a sweet, innocent kind of loving.

A couple of days had passed since Terebinthia. There was no sight of land yet, but they kept sailing east anyway. While Lucy and Marina told stories to Gael, and Caspian and Edmund were in the middle of a friendly sword fight again, Caleb stood in the balcony of the State Room with Kalyn. They'd both been doing a lot of thinking lately.

"What do you think is one thing you've learnt or discovered on this voyage, or during our stay in Narnia, that's…something you don't think you'll be able to pick up on if we had never been here?" Kalyn asked.

"How to use twin blades?" Caleb answered, chuckling. "Or how to officiate court meetings." He recalled. "What would your answer be?"

"For me, well, it'd probably be…adjusting my attitude and mindset according to the situation, and accepting that if something's happened, it's happened. There's no going back, and I can't have any regrets. All sorts of things can happen, but I've got to move on with my life. And I've learnt to not let anyone change who I am – those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." Kalyn smiled proudly of how far she'd come.

"Wise words from Kaye-Lynn Waters." Caleb teased. He teased everyone. His sister. Marina. Drinian. Reepicheep. Occasionally Caspian too. But he had never dared tease Lucy – it was funny: she was strong and valiant but her heart seemed to be made of some brittle, fragile material that when touched, an epic sensation would result. But that was how bittersweet love was, wasn't it? Hearts were to be handled with care. Once wronged, you'd be scarred for life. The possibility of getting your heart broken was what came with the warm, pleasant feeling of love. It was indescribable; but in simpler terms it would probably smell like freshly baked cookies.

"No one's ever called me by my full name in years." Kalyn suddenly realized.

"That's because you won't be needing your last name any longer." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Caspian…doesn't really have a last name. I don't suppose any person from the royal family did." Kalyn shrugged. "Doesn't change a thing though. I still love him with all my heart."

Caleb smiled. "You know, just two years ago you had asked me if I was interested in any one of the ladies on board _dad's_ ship. I must tell you again that his friends' daughters are nothing compared to...well, someone special, and I had never expected her to mean so much to me, but that's just the way it is." Caleb chuckled lightly.

"Does Lucy know? That you admire her?" Kalyn asked right away, turning to look at Caleb. She didn't even have to ask to know that the vacancy that sat in his heart was a space that now her good friend, Lucy, held.

"You clearly know me well." Caleb smiled at Kalyn.

"All it takes is a little time, understanding, and a twist of fate." Kalyn beamed, shrugging.

Caleb laughed. "To answer your question though…um…well, I guess she pretty much, more or less, had a hunch. Queen Lucy inspires the admiration and respect of many. But I had meant something more than that. She's not superficial. Aside from you, I think she's the only one who can make me feel I'm not a waste of space. Like someone actually needs me, not just talking to me because they're bored, or…or out of politeness. I don't know. With Lucy, I've never had to fake a smile. She's kicked all my walls in, and I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not." Caleb paused, as if mentally adoring Lucy.

"Remember when Aslan told us that we would grow wiser and more mature as well? I think Lucy's helping you find who you are. Forget the past and live in the present moment." Kalyn shared her view.

"Yeah. You're right!" Caleb snapped his fingers. "And…and I like being…me. Whenever I'm spending time with Lucy, it feels…like I…like I've found where I belong. My heart belongs to her." Caleb added.

"And home is where the heart is." Kalyn smiled. "I'm really happy that you've finally found someone who, in disposition and talents, suits you." She grinned.

Caleb bit his lip. "I don't imagine Edmund would be half so happy someone's trying to get with his sister."

"Really? I think he pretty much already knows. He's very observant. Though of course I do expect him to be protective over Lucy." Kalyn pointed out, chuckling. "By the way, I'm older than you and you don't have to take up a protective role like Edmund does for Lucy."

"By just one minute. You're older than me by one minute. How is that enough to make a difference?" Caleb defended himself, though with a smile. There wasn't any length he wouldn't go to, if it meant the wellbeing of someone he cared about.

"Well that's enough to make a person fall in love." Kalyn said.

"What I feel for Lucy isn't any sort of the love-at-first-sight rubbish. I'm not in love with Lucy for her looks. I'm not shallow like that." Caleb's tone grew more serious and firm.

"Of course; love at first sight is impossible." Kalyn sighed knowingly. "Love is blind."

A/n: I have noticed my writing style growing more sophisticated when I reread my first drafts for this story's prequel! I think that's a good thing.

**Teaser for the next chapter:**

_And it was, possibly, exactly this kind of hot-and-cold personality Edmund alternated between that drove girls crazy and made it impossible for them to not return any romantic feelings for him._


	12. Lucy

A/n: We love Edmund, don't we?

~Narrator's POV~

"Edmund," Lucy asked her brother once they got back to their room. "What is love?"

Edmund hadn't seen this question coming from his little sister. "You won't understand it." He dismissed, hoping he could get away from not addressing her question. But Lucy was known for her resilience and perseverance that could be, at times, a headache, in Edmund's opinion.

"You're right; I don't. That's why I'm asking you." Lucy sat on the bed next to Edmund.

"You're too young." Edmund insisted, but Lucy cut him off.

"No I'm not. And you saw to that yourself." She shook her head.

Edmund sighed. "Why? You think you're in love?"

"I think so." Lucy answered honestly. "It feels right, but I can't be sure."

"Well, Lu, loving someone and being in love with someone – they're two completely different things. Concepts, if you will." Edmund was still not answering the question.

"Tell me how you'd define both terms then." Lucy sat cross-legged on the bed.

Edmund inwardly groaned at how persistent and determined Lucy could get. "Well," he started. "I think…that if you love someone, you wish that person happiness. And there are many types of love, if you ask me. Familial love. Friendly love. Patriotic love. The list goes on. And then there's the most infamous one of all – romantic love."

Edmund paused, leaving Lucy to wonder why he held a certain sort of disregard for romance. Perhaps he just wasn't the type of person – it was hard to explain. He could live his life with or without romance – if it came into the picture, he'd let it stay, but when it one day would fade, he'd let it go too. He's just that carefree, casual kind of guy that some girls would definitely drool over…but he wouldn't even _care_. And if he got his eye set on a girl – he wouldn't show it. He'd make it as unobvious as possible – maybe even openly be a little mean to her just to make sure nobody suspected a thing. Yet if he was alone in the same room as the girl he's interested in, he'd make an effort to impress her. And it was, possibly, exactly this kind of hot-and-cold personality Edmund alternated between that drove girls crazy and made it impossible for them to not return any romantic feelings for him. He wasn't _promiscuous_ or _immoral_ – he was just himself, a better man than what others would expect from a seventeen-year-old lad from Finchley.

"Tell me more." Lucy wasn't giving up that easily. She enjoyed profiling her brother's personality.

"What d'ya wanna know?" Edmund drawled lazily.

"Signs someone is in love." Lucy shrugged. Anything Edmund was willing to tell her would make her glad.

He'd done his fair share of observation. "I guess you'd constantly what to be with that person. It's like you can't stop thinking of that person." He kept his answers short and brief. There was no point in giving a philosophical lecture to Lucy.

"Have you ever been in love, Edmund?" Lucy asked innocently.

"No." Edmund snorted. "Not really." He added.

"Yep. Because even if you _have_ been in love before, you wouldn't admit it!" Lucy giggled.

Edmund chuckled. "Silly girls like you are the reason why I choose not to fall in love."

"Really? So you can choose to fall in love or not fall in love and you can choose who you fall for?" Lucy looked amused.

"Why not?" Edmund, again, borrowed the tactic of answering a question with a question, and when Caspian called for him, he got up and followed Caspian to the prow.

Lucy, when she was alone, thought to herself: she chose Caleb. That had meant she had wanted to be with Caleb, and not with anyone else. So why doubt her heart? She might be young and inexperienced, but having doubts wasn't going to get her anywhere. She grinned to herself. She was happy. She truly was.

~Edmund's POV~

Lucy was, as usual, being somewhat silly again. She could call me pessimistic, but really I was just being realistic. It's not like I didn't believe in Narnia like Eustace, but I didn't think we could keep running away from the fact that Aslan was going to take us back to Earth and tell us we were never to return like He did to Peter and Susan. It wasn't fair, but that's how life worked.

Lucy believed herself to be in love. It's probably just a passing fancy or a childish crush she has on Caleb. Did Caleb even love her? I had some doubts on this subject. The Mer Queen had probably had Lucy bewitched – I could not understand the Merpeople's psychology, or if they had hearts at all.

If Caleb was planning to go after Lucy, I'd best keep an eye on him. I didn't want the two of them to get too friendly. Lucy's too young to know what a broken heart was. I trusted Caleb because he was Caspian's kinsman and he seemed a decent guy – except he never would think twice before taking action and can be unbelievably ungrateful and unappreciative of others' efforts at times. But when it came to love and when it came to _Lucy_, I refused to let him hurt her again.

Lucy could choose to fall in love with whoever her heart desired, but _I_ would not want to ever be in love. Not with someone from the world of Narnia, at least. I would not expect such kind of romance to be long-lasting. Feelings? Irrelevant. I'd have to learn to push them away.

"It looks uninhabited." Caspian scanned the island the seamen had just spotted. "But if the Lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped here." Caspian observed.

"It could be a trap." Drinian warned, with his arms crossed. He didn't want us to get endangered again.

"Or it could hold some answers." I offered another perspective. "Caspian?"

"We'll spend the night on the shore." Caspian had made his decision. "Scout the island in the morning."

~Narrator's POV~

"Pst. Psst. Kalyn." Caleb whispered when all others were asleep.

"I'm awake. What is it?" Kalyn hadn't been able to get to sleep for the same reason as Caleb's restlessness.

"We're on the Island of the Monopods. Lucy's going to get captured any minute now." Caleb hissed. "We've got to do something to protect her."

"We can't." Kalyn shook her head sadly. "The Duffers are invisible. And we would never beat them in numbers."

"Couldn't we set up a trap?" Caleb made a last ditch effort.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. I'm sorry." Kalyn shook her head.

Caleb sighed lightly and said nothing in return.

"But don't forget; Lucy's going to do as the Duffers say and she's going to exit the mansion safely." Kalyn tried to reassure Caleb. "Aslan will keep her safe."

Caleb rubbed his eyes and slept.

In the middle of the night, Lucy was awakened by the rustling of the leaves. She had every intention of getting back to sleep, since it wasn't sunrise yet and there really was nothing she could do. But instead of falling back onto a cushion, she was lifted a few feet into the air as if some evil spirit had possessed her. She tried to scream for help, but a pair of hands had covered her mouth and another pair of arms held her hands firmly behind her back. She was immobile and could barely breathe. After what felt like forever, she was dropped to the ground. She panted for breath, and drew out her dagger, but it was quickly confiscated – she didn't even see any signs of life around; all she heard was voices.

"There is no escape." One gruff voice caused Lucy to spin around, trying to find its source.

"What are you?" Lucy's voice quivered. She was defenceless and scared.

"We are terrible and invisible beasts!" A clipped voice told her. "If you could see us you would be really intimidated."

_As if I wasn't already intimidated_, Lucy thought to herself. "But what do you want?" She decided to query after their motives for abducting her.

"You'll do what we ask." The gruff voice rung again.

"She will." Some other voices chimed in. "That's very clear." Lucy had concluded that there had to be at least a dozen of invisible creatures lurking around.

Lucy stood up. "Or what?" She challenged.

"Or death." The gruff voice snarled. She frowned uneasily, shivering.

"Death? Death?" Some other voices chanted as Lucy's mind went blank.

"Death." The gruff voice repeated.

Suddenly, Lucy thought of a way to save her own life. "Well I wouldn't be much use to you dead now, would I?"

After a prolonged moment of silence, the gruff voice spoke again. "Ugh. I haven't thought of that."

"Alright. Then we'll just kill your friends!" The clipped voice chimed in. "Grab any one of 'em!" It ordered.

"Ooh." A spooky voice joined the conversation. "Good idea."

"No!" Lucy protested, and was on the verge of crying out in frustration because there really was nothing she could do to help her friends at all.

Caleb was the first person to come to her mind. And he was the one to fall to the ground as well. Lucy scuttled over to see if Caleb was alright but before she could reach out to him, or vice versa, they were separated by the duffers. "Don't you dare!" They warned.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy was really frustrated. She'd been coerced into doing things she hadn't exactly been prepared to do – twice on this journey.

"You will enter the House of the Oppressor." A dufflepud shoved Lucy and pushed her. She nearly tripped but managed to balance herself. She turned around to look helplessly at Caleb who was letting out muffled shouts but his hands were tied behind his back and he was gagged.

"What house?" Lucy was irritated. She couldn't see any buildings on this island. Only trees and other plants. Not even a single animal around.

"This one." Lucy heard a snap of fingers and a manor seemed to appear out of nowhere. It shimmered, making her gape in awe.

"Upstairs, you'll find the book of incantations. Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen." Lucy was given orders and she did not like their unfriendly tone.

"Well put, Chief, well put!" A sing-song voice spoke.

"Very." Some other voices chorused.

"Yeah." It soon became difficult for Lucy to remember how many there were.

"Remember what will happen to your friend. You've been warned." Some mutters were heard.

Lucy shot an apologetic look at Caleb and mouthed a sorry to him. "Why don't you do it yourselves?" She turned back to examine the house – it seemed to be two-dimensional. What kind of magic was this?

The voice, known as 'Chief' sighed. "We can't read."

The clipped voice continued. "Or write, as a matter of fact."

There were murmurs all around. "Or add." Then they all seemed to mumble something under their breaths.

Lucy was a little sympathetic. "Why didn't you just say so?" The Dufflepuds gave no response.

"Beware the Oppressor. He's very oppressive. What makes the unseen seen. Got it?" Somehow all the voices seemed to blend into one as Lucy stepped into the house and poof – the manor vanished altogether.

Lucy had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles and the place was – she soon figured out – a library, in fact. Ladders could levitate and shift to new positions. Nobody else was in the house. Gingerly, Lucy made her way to a bookstand that stood in the middle of the room. She scanned its cover and the alphabets that scattered all across it. Nothing made sense until she took a deep breath and blew on the book cover. And then, the letters seemed to come to life and rearranged themselves into an orderly pattern that displayed the words – 'the Book of Incantations'.

A/n: I can't help but think that Drinian might be kinda pissed that he's appointed to be captain of the _Dawn Treader_ but then his suggestions always get overruled. Ha!

Teaser for the next chapter:

_Coriakin retrieved a thick book and opened it to a certain page. "Look here." He pointed at the hieroglyphs depicting how Caspian's ancestor first came to power. _


	13. Revelations

~Narrator's POV~

Caspian was the first to wake up when the sun rose. He got up to find that two spots were missing. He frowned suspiciously and shook Edmund. "Ed," Caspian said as Edmund grunted sleepily, "Ed, wake up."

When Edmund got up on his feet, he and Caspian stared at the large footprints that seemed to indicate a specific direction. Edmund soon turned around and gasped, "Where's Lucy?" He raised his volume. "Lucy?" He spun around. "Lucy!"

"Everybody up! Get up!" Drinian barked. "Get up, I said." As the sailors began to pack their weapons. They left Eustace snoring soundly and didn't bother wake up – he wouldn't be of much help anyway.

"This way!" Edmund led the way as Kalyn and Marina followed suit. Kalyn bit her lip, hoping to find Lucy as soon as possible. That was when she realized _Caleb_ too was missing. Now she panicked and chewed on her lip nervously, her face going pale.

Caspian had noticed Kalyn's jitteriness and had wrapped his arm around Kalyn's shoulder to soothe her. "We're going to find both of them; I promise." He vowed.

"This is it." Lucy whispered to herself. Captivated by how the book glimmered when she laid a finger on it, she began to flick through the pages and smiled at the beautiful illustrations of dryads, centaurs, foxes, and other animals. She tried reading out a random spell and found that snowflakes were falling from the ceiling of the mansion. She squealed, "Wow!" She glanced around, and washed over by the same feeling she had when she had first stumbled into Narnia.

She came across spells that could cure toothaches, spells that made people lose their memory, and on and on. Spell after spell, she soon got bored – but then one that could make one beautiful had caught her eye and she stopped on that page to read the spell aloud.

"An infallible spell to make you she, the beauty you've always wanted to be."

A reflective surface began to form on the page as she peered into it curiously. And then, Susan's face appeared. Lucy beamed excitedly. "Susan! What's going –" She stopped abruptly, realizing that the page was turned into a mirror, reflecting every move she made, except it showed Susan's face, not her own. "On?" She finished her sentence anyway, though dismayed.

When Lucy touched her hair, the Susan on the page did the exact same thing. Lucy stammered. "I'm beautiful." And 'Susan' mimicked it. Lucy, gasping in disbelief, ran towards a glass wall to see that she still looked the same. Her face fell in disappointment.

When she returned to the bookstand, the mirror had been transformed back into passages again. "No! Wait." Lucy snarled as if an evil spirit had got into her. "Make me she whom I'd agree holds more beauty over me." Lucy read again, and impulsively tore the page out from the book. The Book of Incantations seemed to roar and its pages began to turn themselves.

"Lucy!" A voice roared, but it didn't belong to any duffer. "Lucy."

"Aslan?" Lucy turned around, looking scared, as if she didn't know what she was doing or why she'd just acted so rashly. "Aslan." She stuttered. Her breathing was so rapid and she looked as if she was about to cry.

When the pages stopped flipping, Lucy glanced around her once more and surreptitiously slid the page under her shirt. Biting her lip nervously, she read from the book again. "A spell to make the unseen seen. Like the 'p' in 'psychology', the 'h' in 'psychiatry', invisible ink and the truth in theology..."

"Caspian." Edmund stopped in his tracks, alerting Caspian. "Lucy's dagger!" Edmund picked it up from the grass.

Suddenly, dozens of spears fell from the sky and trapped them. "Stop right there!" The gruff voice thundered.

All the men drew out their swords and Kalyn clung onto Caspian tighter, but his sword was snatched away from him and all the other sailors had the same luck.

"What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian demanded to know.

The voices didn't answer his question. "You don't want to mess with us." They resorted to empty threats instead.

"Or what?" Edmund asked the same question Lucy did hours ago.

"Or I'll claw you to death!" One voice chirped.

"Right! We are nasty!" Another agreed.

Slowly, figures began to take form before their very eyes. They were of different shapes and sizes, but generally short like dwarfs and had only one leg. They were in groups of three where one creature would stand on the shoulders of two others, holding a spear. They all tried to look menacing, but once they were seen, their tricks no longer worked.

"You mean, squash us…with your fat bellies?" Caspian sneered.

"F-fat bellies?" One creature spluttered as it fell off its accomplice's shoulders.

"Tickle us with your toes?" Caspian went on, looking amused as they watched the creatures fall to the ground one by one.

"What have you done with my sister, you pip-squeak?" Edmund pointed his sword at one creature's neck, and all the color had gone from its face.

"Now, calm down." It mitigated, holding its hands up and surrendering.

"Well where is she?" Edmund pressed on. There was no time to waste.

"Come on, Chief, tell him." The creature beside it nudged it.

"In the mansion." 'Chief' confessed.

"What mansion?" Edmund ridiculed.

It didn't need to say a single word. The manor itself was made visible too. Everyone stared in awe, until they snapped to attention when they heard Eustace's unmistakable voice.

"You know I'm really tired of you leaving me behind." He grumbled.

"The pig!" The creatures pointed at Eustace. "The pig's come back!"

Eustace stumbled when he caught sight of the creatures, oblivious to the fact that he was the pig they were referring to. "This place just gets weirder and weirder!" He shook his head.

And then, the creatures began to bounce and hop away as fast as they could. Caspian turned around to find Lucy and Caleb were walking out from the manor with an aged man.

"Lucy!" Edmund was relieved.

The old man bowed his head slightly. "Your Majesties."

Lucy smiled, signaling to the others that the old man had meant no harm. "This is Coriakin. It's his island."

"That's what he thinks!" The creatures yelled in discontent. "You have wronged us, magician." They accused.

"I have not wronged you." Coriakin shook his head at the stubborn creatures. "I made you invisible for your own protection." He justified.

"Protection?" The creatures retorted. "That's him! That's the Oppressor!"

"I have not oppressed you." Coriakin explained.

"But you could have, if you wanted to." Chief argued.

"Be gone," Coriakin calmly spoke whilst the creatures screeched as he threw a handful of powder-like materials at them.

"What was that?" Edmund couldn't help but ask.

"Lint." Coriakin said in a hushed voice. "But don't tell them."

"What are those?" Eustace looked horrified.

"Dufflepuds." Coriakin sighed at the gullible race and turned around to go back to the house.

"Right, of course. Silly me." Eustace made a face at Coriakin, but followed him and the others into his house anyway.

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked, walking in front.

"It's the easiest way to protect them." Coriakin answered. "From the evil."

"You mean the mist?" Edmund mentioned.

"I mean what lies behind the mist." Coriakin replied as Edmund and Caspian stared at the projections near the ceiling.

When Coriakin motioned for them all to make way, he unfolded a very, very long parchment that revealed, in fact, a map.

"It's quite beautiful." Eustace blurted. "I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world." He added, sulking.

"Here are the sources of your troubles." Coriakin waved his hand above the map and it showed 'Dark Island' instead. "The place where evil lurks. It could take any form." Coriakin looked directly at Edmund. "It could make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness. To steal the light from this world." At this point, Caspian looked grim, but Kalyn gave him a look of faith and confidence.

"How do we stop it?" Lucy the Valiant spoke.

"You must break its spell." Coriakin pointed at Edmund. "That sword you carry. There are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Caleb pressed on.

"Yes." Coriakin nodded.

"The six Lords. They passed through here." Caspian said.

"Indeed." Coriakin continued.

"Where are they headed?" Caspian questioned.

"Where I sent them." Coriakin answered. "To break the spell, you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can the true magical power be released. But beware. You are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy repeated.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand." Coriakin warned. "It will do everything in its power to tempt you." He stepped aside. "Be strong. Don't fall to temptation." He took a few steps backwards. "To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

"Very well. Thank you, Magician. We shall be on our way then." Caspian nodded curtly then proceeded out of the hall with the others.

"My Lord." Coriakin called out just as they were about to leave. Caspian turned around. "If I may have a word with you in private." Coriakin requested.

Caspian gently let go of Kalyn's hand and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Ah, in fact, my Lady, this concerns you as well." Coriakin added.

Kalyn looked puzzled for a moment but she followed Caspian to Coriakin's desk anyway, while Drinian and the others would wait on the ship.

"Time is running short and I'll have to be straightforward. Now, if I am not wrong, you two are set to marry." Coriakin said.

"How did you know?" Kalyn queried.

Coriakin smiled mysteriously. "I was originally a star until the Great Lion Himself charged me to rule the Duffers and guide them to wisdom because of past misdeeds. I have lived for decades. Centuries. Millenniums, even. I witnessed the rise and fall of the Kingdom of Narnia – first King Frank and Queen Helen – next the witch Jadis – then the High King Peter and his siblings – followed by Caspian the First. It was during his rule when he was offered a deal with Aslan."

"A deal? Why would Aslan do that?" Kalyn frowned.

"That is a question only the Great Lion Himself can answer." Coriakin retrieved a thick book and opened it to a certain page. "Look here." He pointed at the hieroglyphs depicting how Caspian's ancestor first came to power.

"Although Narnia was in a state of anarchy, it was not easy for the Conqueror to establish his status and not many people recognized him as King. The Talking Beasts went into hiding. But the want for power had been so strong a want to him that there was no price he wouldn't pay just to be King of Narnia. Aslan, knowing that the good sake of Narnia is paramount, and that it was better for Narnia to have a capable ruler – cruel, but yes, capable – than to be in complete chaos – because that was exactly how the Charn became the Underland. Aslan came to the Telmarine King and told him that one way he could seize absolute power was to bear a curse that he, and every firstborn son from the line of Caspians, must marry a woman who is not from Telmar or Narnia. At that time he was in love with a Telmarine woman, but he willingly obliged nonetheless, and carelessly let the curse live on as his bloodline continued throughout the House of Telmar. He gave up his love for authority. Very selfish, if I may say, but perhaps his sacrifice was the reason why the Telmarine rule of Narnia did not fall. It is the very reason why you are presently King, my Lord." Coriakin glanced at Caspian. "He did not realize how much he gave up until he was on his deathbed. But alas, it was too late, and this curse cannot be broken. _Unitus per amorem, evict fatis_. United by love, conquered by fate. Because Aslan cast it Himself, this magic is too, too ancient and powerful – if any person meddles with it, he shall perish in the most painful ways to ever exist. He, too, shall be cursed sevenfold." Coriakin explained.

"My decision to marry Kalyn is of my own choice. Whether or not there was a spell, she would still be my wife and Queen." Caspian defended, lightly squeezing Kalyn's hand.

Coriakin closed the book. "I do not counter that, my Lord. But in order to triumph over evil, you must come to terms with your destiny that you are bound together by the deepest forms of magic. You cannot alter that. Your love for each other is about to be tested. Challenged. It will not be an easy trial. You must do everything in your power to hold your love together."

A/n: But come on, we all loved protective!Caspian and protective!Edmund to no end!

**Teaser for the next chapter:**

_She screamed in horror until Caleb dropped his knife and engulfed her in an embrace._


	14. Tricks & Trials

A/n: Due to school and the agony it gives me, I fear I might have to update slower. But I'm not ditching the story. By Aslan, I would never ditch this!

~Eustace's POV~ (A/n: gotta try that!)

For reasons beyond my comprehension, we'd taken the advice of the pesky magician, who didn't possess a razor, and barely knew how to run this place. No idea how he got to call this island his own. So, we're back in this tub, lost in this tempest. Brilliant. Simply brilliant.

For days and days I'd been tossed like a pancake, and not the slightest sight of a land. The only consolation was that everyone is finally suffering as much as I was. Except that show-off talking rat.

~Narrator's POV~

In the Stern Cabin where the royals were closed off from the dismal weather, Drinian reported that they were running out of rations. "There's no chance we'll find the blue star in this storm. Needle in a haystack; trying to find this Ramandu place. This is your last chance to turn back, Your Majesty." He looked grim. "As you can see, the men are getting nervous. These are strange seas we're sailing."

"Then perhaps, captain, you would like to be the one to tell Master Rhince that we're abandoning the search for his family." Caspian challenged.

"I'll get back to it." Drinian decided it was best not to infuriate his King. "Just a word of warning: the seas can play nasty tricks on the crew's mind." He then left the room to join the seamen.

That night, Lucy was awakened by the thunderstorm that never seemed to end. Unable to get much sleep, she got out of bed and realized that Edmund was not in the room. His glass of water was nowhere to be seen either, so she thought he was just out of bed to get some water. Nothing to be worried about.

Lucy gulped guiltily and took the page of incantations hidden in a pile of her clothes, and when she had finished reading the spell that would make her complexion fair and pretty, the page glowed a little – she couldn't tell if it was a halo of magic or a warning. Regardless, she placed the sheet on the nightstand and turned to the mirror to see if anything had happened to her appearance. Gradually, the sleeping gown she was wearing had been turned into a glamorous blue dress with floral patterns. Her slippers became high heels. She kept her eyes on her reflections and touched her cheek. "I'm beautiful…like…like Susan." She stared in disbelief.

And then, she heard music and lots of people chatting, having merry conversations. They had different accents. Some British, some American. The first thing that came to Lucy's mind was the British Consul's tea party and the naval officers that, Susan reckoned, happened to be quite handsome. She placed her hand on the glass tentatively, and the mirror had become a door. She pushed lightly and she was awed by the sight of _America_.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The British Consul, dressed in a suit, announced grandly. "Miss Pevensie!"

Lucy grinned and made her way to the fountain next to the refreshments' bar.

"You look beautiful, sister." Edmund was at her side, beaming.

"As always." Peter showed up too.

"Edmund! Peter!" She linked arms with them and they were approached by a professional photographer.

"Excuse me, Miss. Can I get a photo?"

"Mother's going to love this. All her children in one picture." Peter remarked.

"Smile…" The photographer said.

"Hang on. Where am I? And where's Lucy?" She didn't know who she was anymore.

"Lucy?" Edmund frowned. "Who's Lucy?"

"I'm not sure about this. I think I want to go back." She shook her head, stammering.

"Go back? Go back where?" Peter asked incredulously.

"To Narnia!" She exclaimed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and the bright flashlight didn't make her feel any better.

"Narnia?" Edmund shook his head. "Where's that?"

"Now, one big smile, Miss." The cameraman seemed indifferent to her uneasiness.

"What's going on? Stop this!" She shouted at the cameraman and shut her eyes in fears. She let go of her brothers and buried her face in her hands. What even was happening?

When she opened her eyes again, she was back in her cabin. The storm outside had stopped. The sun was shining, even.

Lucy saw Aslan in the mirror, but when she turned around to look behind herself, there was no lion in the room. Her outfit was no longer a party dress – she was in her sleeping gown again.

"Aslan?" Lucy stuttered, trembling.

"Lucy. What have you done, child?" Aslan's tone wasn't accusatory – just serious.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I just wanted to be beautiful, like Susan." She bit her lip. "That's all."

"You've wished yourself away. And with it much more." Aslan pointed out. "Your brothers and sister wouldn't have known Narnia without you, Lucy. You discovered it first, remember?"

"I'm so sorry." Lucy was on the verge of tears again, looking ashamed of herself.

"You doubt your value. Don't run from who you are." Aslan advised then vanished.

Again, Lucy awoke to the noises of the waves brutally crashing against the ship. She realized that Aslan had taught her a lesson in her dream. A nightmare, really. Taking advantage of Edmund's temporary absence, Lucy crumpled the fragment of the spell book in her hand. Eager to get rid of her nightmares, she threw it into the roaring fire that let out a hiss.

She didn't dare get back to sleep again. She crept out of her room and hurried to the State Room. She found Caleb there, skillfully twirling blades with his deft hands again. When she entered the room, the door creaked, startling Caleb, causing him to turn around and point his knife at Lucy. She screamed in horror until Caleb dropped his knife and engulfed her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. I had to get things off my mind. I never meant to prepare to attack you." Caleb soothed Lucy.

"I couldn't sleep." Lucy sobbed lightly.

"Let me guess. Bad dreams?" Caleb let her cry. She nodded lightly, sniffing.

"Either we're all going mad, or something's playing with our minds." Caleb remarked grimly.

When Lucy stopped crying, Caleb reached out and put his hand to her cheek, his thumb brushing along the cheekbone, drying her tears. His touch felt like fire, training tendrils of sparks in its wake. But its warmth was astonishingly consoling and brought comfort to her. She stood frozen in surprise — surprised at the gesture, and surprised at the effect it was having on her.

He kept her sheltered from the storm that was raging on. They had never told each other sweet sayings or 'I love you', but when she rested her head on his shoulder and fell into a more comfortable sleep, they understood.

On the same night, Kalyn didn't dare close her eyes and sleep either. She knew the Green Mist would tempt her and awaken her fears that very night. She took Coriakin's warning and stayed strong. She wasn't entirely sure what her biggest fear was, but it was probably losing Caspian, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. His breathing was light and steady, but she knew this state of peace wouldn't last long, so she stayed awake and kept watch.

~Caspian's POV~

Tonight I dreamed of Kalyn. We were in this very cabin. I didn't pay much attention to what _I_ was wearing – I was focused on what Kalyn was wearing – or what she _wasn't_ wearing. A white lingerie set with a silk see-through dress that covered only very little of her beautiful, beautiful thighs. Every curve of her body was so voluptuous. Her scent was so alluring I felt my heart beat accelerate, as did my breathing. I leaned back onto the headboard, my lips slightly parted as I watched her throw herself at me, climbing atop me and fumbled with my belt buckle.

She was stunning. Her body was firm and curvaceous. I was hypnotized. I let out a grunt in response, but when she _looked_ me in the eyes, she had green snakes where her emerald eyes should be, snapping me out of my lust-induced mesmerism. My eyes widened and I pushed her off the bed. She fell to the floor and _melted_ then _evaporated_ into a puff of green mist.

Then I knew that this was the first on the list of temptations I'd have to face.

A few hours later – I could only suppose it was morning – there was still no sun and no land and no merry spirits amongst the sailors.

Kalyn was anxiously waiting for me in the Stern Cabin. "Caspian!"

"My love." I hugged her and kissed her. She looked rather distressed and fatigue as if she didn't catch a single minute of sleep last night. In the room, Edmund looked grim. Marina was yawning. Lucy was rubbing her sore, red eyes. Caleb sat dully on the sofa, lacking the energy to move a single muscle. So everyone'd had a tough night, apparently.

"Caspian, I'm so worried about you." She looked me in the eye – I was relieved to see that they were gorgeous green eyes again, and not predatory, carnivorous serpents. "Last night I heard you talking in your sleep. You kept tossing and turning around and you sounded really anguished. This isn't a good sign."

"What did I say…?" I couldn't quite recall myself sleep-talking.

"I couldn't quite make out. But something along the lines of … 'get off me', 'stay away from me', and…and you said something like… 'you're not Kalyn'…" She stammered.

"Did I?" I gulped and made up a cover-up story and said that it was Tequila haunting me. I felt a pang of remorse, but then I mustn't let her know what the Green Mist made me dream of. It was improper, and Kalyn wasn't a cheap woman who only had value and use in bed.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"There's no reason why you should be." I squeezed her hand supportively.

"But that's not the only nightmare, was it? You were saying 'father, father' too." She genuinely looked anxious and her voice reflected her state of mind. "If there's anything I can do at all to make you feel better, just tell me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Yes. I dreamed that my father was disappointed in me. He had high hopes for me but I let him down. He told me I was not good enough to be King. That I was not good enough to be his son." I looked away. I didn't want Kalyn to see the vulnerability that must have been showing in my eyes when I talked about my father.

"Don't be afraid." She sounded so sure and confident. "Remember what I told you? I'll be your strength."

I leaned down to kiss her. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was my love for her.

A/n: As promised, more Caslyn!

**Teaser for the next chapter:**

_Edmund glared at Caspian ominously, and stood up, grasping his sword. "I'm not your subject." He snapped._


	15. With Treasure Comes Trouble

A/n: I hope that my chapter titles aren't too…mundane!

~Narrator's POV~

"I doubt the Lords stopped here, my liege. There's no sign of anything living." Reepicheep stood on the prow and observed.

"Right. Well, Drinian, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water." Caspian announced. "Kalyn, guard the ship with Lucy and Caleb."

While the seamen were preparing the longboats, Kalyn had a word with Caleb. "I really don't think I should stay on the ship. You know as well as I do what's going to happen on this island. Volcanic, low-set. This has to be Deathwater."

"You mean you want to join the search party so that Caspian and Edmund won't fight?" Caleb queried.

"Yes. Frankly, I'm surprised Caspian arranged for Lucy to stay on the ship. I suspect it's because he doesn't want her to get captured again." Kalyn replied.

Caleb sighed. "Promise me you'll stay safe, won't you?"

~Kalyn's POV~

Caspian was initially reluctant to expose me to potential dangers again, but when Caleb gave his permission, Caspian agreed that there was no point in bringing me on this voyage if he wasn't going to let me explore the foreign lands anyway.

"Very well then. The four of us will proceed." Caspian had made up his mind, and we began rowing the longboats.

"You mean the five of us." Eustace said tentatively. We all turned to him incredulously. "Come on; don't leave me with that rat."

"I heard that." Reep shook his head.

"Big ears." Eustace scowled.

"I heard that too!" Reep said in a sing-song voice as we all laughed.

"Free entertainment!" Marina remarked.

And so, we set foot on solid ground and began to search for signs of the Lords.

Eustace was the first to get off the boat, surprisingly. He ran far, far way. Aslan knew where he went to! He was probably just trying to avoid work. Bless him, though. He had no idea he was going to be turned into a dragon soon enough.

"Look!" Caspian led the way and his voice echoed throughout the hills. "We're not the first ones on this island."

"The Lords?" Edmund suggested.

"Could be." Caspian dropped a pebble into a valley and it made all sorts of noises. "What do you think could be down there?"

"Let's find out." Edmund said.

Using a rope, we finally all got to the very bottom of the valley.

"What's that?" Caspian frowned, pointing at the human figure in the still pond.

"I don't know." Edmund shook his head. "Looks like some sort of gold statue." He observed, then plucked out a branch from the vines adhering to the walls of the cave. He dipped its tip into the water and watched as a gold coating trace from the tip to its stem. Edmund yelped and threw the branch back into the pond before it could turn his hand into gold too.

"He must have fallen in." Caspian knelt on a rock.

"Do you think there's a way we could…retrieve him and revert him back to his original form?" Marina asked tentatively.

"I'm afraid not." I bit my lip.

"Poor man." Marina frowned.

"You mean poor Lord." Edmund corrected.

"The crest of Lord Restimar." Caspian recognized.

"And his sword!" Marina pointed.

"We need it." I stated. "Be careful."

Edmund took out his sword and skillfully retrieved Lord Restimar's sword.

"Your sword hasn't turned to gold." Marina stared in awe.

"Both the swords are magical." Caspian explained.

"Here." Edmund carefully handed the sword to Caspian.

"He mustn't have known what hit him." Marina said sympathetically.

"Maybe." Edmund placed his sword onto a rock. "Or maybe he was on to something." He suspected.

As Caspian examined Lord Restimar's sword, this was where I got really nervous. Should I try and get them out of here before the began to quarrel?

"Right. We've got what we needed. We should get out of here. I don't want Caleb to worry." I suggested, chewing on my lip, but I was ignored. Marina was the only one who listened to my idea. I was too late.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian frowned at Edmund.

Edmund found a seashell and dipped half of it into the water before quickly pulling it out. In no time, it has turned to gold.

Edmund couldn't believe his eyes. He picked up the seashell and found that it had become much heavier. He examined it with widened, greedy eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Marina frowned.

The look on Edmund's face became predatory. "Whoever has access to this pool…" he glanced at the water body, "could be the most powerful person in the world."

Marina glanced at me anxiously before Edmund said, "I'd be so rich. No one could tell me what to do, or who to live with."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." Caspian warned, his accent becoming more clipped.

"Says who?" Edmund dismissed, staring at the seashell possessively.

"I do." Caspian said firmly, allowing for no counterarguments.

Edmund glared at Caspian ominously, and stood up, grasping his sword. "I'm not your subject." He snapped.

Caspian smirked. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" He raised his eyebrows. "To challenge me. You doubt my leadership."

"You doubt yourself." Edmund snarled at Caspian.

"You're a child!" Caspian retaliated.

"And you're a spineless sap!" Edmund retorted, fuming.

"Caspian." I shook his arm, trying to knock some sense into him, but he roughly pushed me away, and if it weren't for Marina I would have fallen into the pool and irreversibly turned into a gold statue. I nearly thought I was going to die. Thank Aslan for Marina pulling me back onto a stone I could stand on. This was worse than I had thought it would be.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter. And now it's you." Edmund spoke sharply. "You know I'm braver than both of you," he argued as Caspian sneered at him. "Why did _you_ get Peter's sword?" He was seething. "I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!"

"If you think you're so brave," Caspian taunted. "Prove it!" He spat as he pushed Edmund, who easily drew out his sword and lashed out at Caspian, who reciprocated the move.

"No! Stop it! Both of you!" It was Marina who interfered. "Look at yourselves!" She glared at them both, looking disappointed that two kings would behave in such a manner. "Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you." She exclaimed, looking at Edmund who was still angry.

Caspian, who had a few years of practice, had learnt to remain calm and collected and keep up a composed exterior. He lowered his sword.

"It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about." Marina added, demanding that they stop fighting. "Let's just get out of here."

I shot a disappointed glance at Caspian and I might have seen a flash of guilt and remorse but Marina had dragged me out of the cave by my arm.

Distantly, I heard Edmund (unwillingly) toss the seashell back into the water.

"Oh yes. Follow the imaginary blue star. To the island of Rah-man-doo-doo. Lay seven knives at the table of a talking lion. Makes a whole lot of sense." Eustace sulked, but came to a halt in his tracks when he found a valley that contained daggers and helmets – all made of gold, as well as several large treasure chests.

Eustace leaned in to get a closer look at the prized possessions but slipped and fell down the slide and landed on his back. Sneezing, he rolled over and began madly collecting gold bangles, gold crowns, gold knives, et cetera. "I must be dead." He spoke in disbelief.

When he turned around to meet face-to-face a skeleton, he yelled, startled. "You're definitely dead." He commented, then proceeded to remove an ornament from the boney arm. "Won't be needing that now, will you?"

He continued to slip rings and other jewelry into his pockets. "Finally. A favorable turn of events." He was unaware that a puff of Green Mist was lurking behind him.

When Caspian and Edmund and Marina and I got back to the shore to see the seamen packing, Caspian asked, "What food did you find?"

"It's volcanic, Your Majesty." Rhince reported. "Not much grows."

"Where's Eustace?" Marina blurted. Not that she really cared about his whereabouts – but it was quite obvious he was missing because there wasn't a constant nuisance.

"I believe he's out _not_ helping us load the boats." Reep said sarcastically.

"Eustace!" I shouted, but of course no response came.

"Eustace!" Marina shouted in pure annoyance, but we only heard a mini volcanic eruption.

"Edmund, I've got a bad feeling." I turned to Edmund. Though it wasn't just a bad feeling I'd got. I knew the truth.

Edmund shook his head. "I'll go and find him." He was already on his way when Caspian said, "I'll come with you." Caspian handed me his sword and followed Edmund.

Marina and I went back on the Dawn Treader to get changed into more comfortable dresses.

~Narrator's POV~

"Eustace?" They shouted and their echoes were faintly heard, but they couldn't see a single person walking around anywhere until they came across the same valley filled with treasure that Eustace had stumbled into.

"No!" Edmund found Eustace's shoe and clothes and his diary. "Oh, cousin." His face fell.

"I'm sorry." Caspian said, though he didn't specify if he was expressing empathy that Eustace might be dead, or if he wanted to apologize for getting into a not-so-friendly sword fight with Edmund.

"He's just a boy." Edmund looked remorseful. "What could have happened to him?"

"In this place?" Caspian stood up and turned around. "Anything." He sighed. "And he wasn't the first. It's Lord Octesian. We should find his –"

"Sword." Edmund held it high.

~Kalyn's POV~

Back on the ship, everyone could hear strange noises coming from the island and I began to worry for Caspian.

"What was that? Was that the volcano?" Gael asked.

"Oh, no. That's no volcano." Drinian replied grimly. "All hands on deck now! Archers! Arm yourselves! Take your positions and wait for my command!"

Eustace, in dragon form, was circling around just above the mast, breathing fire.

"What's he doing?" Lucy screamed as Caleb ushered her back into the upper deck to stay safe as Marina did the same with Gael.

"He's going to break the mast!" Drinian called for fire. Eustace's weight was too much for the mast to take.

"Right!" Reep swiftly made his way to the mast, holding his tiny but sharp sword, and skillfully stabbed the dragon's paw. "Take that!"

With that, Eustace flew back to the island, squeaking in pain.

The sounds of Eustace's wings beating alarmed Caspian so he quickly ducked but Edmund wasn't quick enough to dodge and he was swept into the air by Eustace's paws.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy!" Edmund yelled but there was nothing they could do.

And then, Eustace had, in the most unexpected ways, told Edmund that he was the dragon.

~Marina's POV~

"He must have been tempted by the treasure." Edmund concluded when Kalyn and I got back to the island and they all formed a circle around Eustace.

Lucy, seeing that Eustace's arm was hurting because clearly Lord Octesian's bangle couldn't possibly fit a dragon's forearm, removed the accessory.

"Is there any way we can change him back?" Kalyn asked dully, turning to Caspian, but frowned when she noticed that he was keeping a good distance away from her. Why was he avoiding her?

"Not that I know of." Caspian glanced at Drinian who shook his head as well.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased." Edmund turned to look at Lucy apologetically.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy. I can be a little over zealous at times." Reep tried to make Eustace feel better.

"The boats are ready, sire!" Tavros reported to Caspian.

"We can't leave him alone." Lucy shook her head.

"Well we can't bring him on board." Drinian sighed.

"Drinian, you and your men will stay here till noon tomorrow. I and the others shall return to the ship. We shall return by morning." Caspian ordered. "By then we'll work out what to do." He tried to sound hopeful.

"But we've no provisions. And no means of staying warm, Your Majesty." Rhince looked helpless.

Eustace, even though we couldn't really read his expressions, had come up with a brilliant idea. He roared at a pebble and immediately set up a fire.

"And you were saying?" Reep was glad Eustace had finally made some contributions.

We all laughed, as Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Kalyn and I went back to the _Dawn Treader_ for the night.

A/n: The Casmund conflict was something I'd been awaiting. Well, in the next chapter…something really interesting is going to happen.


	16. Make You Feel My Love

A/n: WARNING! Mature contents in this chapter! And yes, that means a sex scene! If you don't want to read about it please skip to the next chapter! You have been warned!

~Kalyn's POV~

After dinner, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Marina, Caleb and I stayed in the Stern Cabin to discuss what we should do with Eustace – we couldn't possibly leave him alone again, so we decided that we would see if he could fly whilst we sail the seas – the only problem was that we hadn't the slightest clue how long we'd have to sail for. Halfway during our discussion, Caspian excused himself. Whilst the rest of us continued to think of a solution, I knew something was bugging Caspian. He wasn't himself. So I left the State Room too and sought him out.

The upper deck was scarily quiet. I knocked gently on the door to our room. "Caspian? It's Kalyn. Can I come in?"

I pressed my ear against the door but Caspian didn't give me any reply.

"Caspian?" I frowned and knocked again.

"Go away, Kalyn." He sounded really angry.

"Well, you can't lock me out!" I argued.

"I said, get away!" He barked, but I wasn't going to let his temper get the best of him.

"Caspian! Let me in!" I kept banging on the door. Was he alright? He wouldn't be _hurting_ himself, would he? He always carried a sword or a dagger with him – that was one of the many things Miraz had done to his mind.

"What do you want?!" He exclaimed furiously.

"I need to talk to you!" I cried out.

When door abruptly opened, I nearly fell right into him.

"Stay away from me." Caspian spat. He was livid.

"Why? Why won't you talk to me? What have I ever done wrong?" I was hurt. Why didn't he want me?

"Nothing! You're angelic! But I'm a monster! Leave me! It's for your own good!" Caspian was about to slam the door in my face but I stopped him by stepping inside the room and then closing the door.

"No!" I cried. "Remember what Coriakin said? We can't be separated; it's a curse. We have to fix things; there has to be a way!"

"Then let it curse me. Let it take away my love." Caspian sulked, looking away.

"CASPIAN! Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." I challenged. He couldn't possibly be giving me up; not now, not ever.

He looked guilty and remorseful and shook his head after a prolonged moment of awkward, solemn silence. "I…I can't do that, I –"

"I don't want you to take the curse! I don't want you to suffer! The magic can't be broken; it has to be carried on by us! Every firstborn son from the line of Caspians!" I unleashed my innermost feelings and let my tears freely roll down my cheeks.

Caspian shook his head. "I don't deserve you." He said, backing away.

"You DO deserve me!" I argued. "How could you think otherwise?" I was getting frustrated as I roughly wiped away my tears.

"I nearly killed you!" He seethed. "I almost shoved you into the gold-water pond!"

How frivolous was this?! "But it was the island that bewitched you! You didn't even know what you were doing! Dueling your best friend? That's not something the Caspian I know would do. You can't let it get to you." I tried to talk some sense into him.

"I swore I'd protect you! But instead of doing so, I became exactly the person you needed protection against. I'm a risk to you. I need to distance myself from you." He laid the blame on himself.

"That's nonsense!" I exclaimed. "How could you give up on us? After all that we've been through, you've decided to just stay away from me?"

"I just don't want you hurt." Caspian seemed to have calmed down.

"And I…I can't just let you suffer a curse either." I sobbed. "I love you."

Caspian finally locked eyes with me. "As I love you." He said, as he cupped my cheeks and kissed me. I leaned into him willingly, deepening the kiss. When he broke away, he reassured me that there was nothing he wouldn't do in order to keep us together.

"I need you, Kalyn." He said. His slightly sorrowful eyes showed determination and love when he gazed at me. "Please don't ever leave me." He begged.

"Never." I replied, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Heck, I wanted to give him my all. Now was when he most needed something to hold our love together. I did not want us to fall apart like the broken pieces of a heart. I couldn't bear to let that happen.

"I love you," he whispered between kisses as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Sensing that I was running out of breath, his lips left mine and began to plant kisses along my jawline and collarbone instead. I let out a mixture of moans and gasps as I clenched my hands tightly in his soft, silky hair. He sucked on my skin, leaving marks that I could only hope would not be visible the next day.

Growling in my ear, he had pushed me against the wall just like last time, and when he stopped kissing me, our eyes met instead and his eyes were_ dark_. Extremely dark, and sensual, amplifying a desire in me that I had welcomed. He had nonchalantly discarded his shirt and kissed me passionately. His every touch was like magic in its purest form, coursing through my veins. Greedy hands rushed over lush flesh, fingertips committing every inch of skin to memory.

"I am dangerously close to discarding your garments as well." He growled, his accent _rather_ Narnian but the irreplaceable tinges of Telmarine were getting thicker and thicker. "Do you want this?" He asked. He wanted to be sure. That delicious accent of his was such a forbidden turn on.

"More than anything." I gasped, as he hastily removed my dress. I felt rather exposed, but with Caspian I felt the part of my brain associated with inhibitions temporarily shut down. I was ready, and I wanted him in a completely different way than I had ever felt before. And then, he hauled me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist while he aggressively kissed my neck, making me gasp occasionally.

"Look at me, my love." He growled with a tone so demanding and authoritative that I was compelled to lock eyes with his, dark and deep and intense to the extreme.

I got lost in his hypnotic gaze for a moment until he had swiftly carried me to the bed. He had done so so effortlessly as if my weight was as light as a feather to him. I moved my hands to stroke his muscular arms and his slightly tanned torso before obediently dropping to my knees to undo his belt buckle. As I pulled his trousers down, he let out a mixture of animalistic groans that ignited a sense of carnal desire that I had never felt before but whatever kind of sensation it was, I did not want to defeat it. I wanted to succumb to it and share this wondrous, passionate, heated moment with Caspian as I kissed him with a great deal of urgency.

I was almost completely driven by instinct – this kind of lovemaking needed no logical thought – ever move felt so right and instinctual as if it had been wired in my DNA. We were made for each other. There was no doubt about it. Nothing could ever pull us apart.

"Don't stop, my love." He shut his eyes in pleasure as I swallowed. Panting, he climbed atop me and, supporting his weight with his strong, muscular arms, he began to undress me, hastily throwing my undergarments on the armchair next to the bed. I didn't feel the need to cover up. I'd never felt so sure about giving myself to him.

When he inserted two fingers into the entrance of my sex, an addictive jolt of pleasure bolted through my body, causing me to grasp the bed sheets as he pleasured me. The rhythmic movement I soon got used to, and I soon found myself grinding, riding on his fingers, allowing my orgasm to flow freely onto his digits, soaked wet but now I had willingly licked them clean.

Replacing with his full length where his digits had previously delved in, his thrusts were passionate, and for a moment the pain of breaking my hymen had made me graze my teeth on his neck as my fingers left trails of red scratch marks on his back, starting from his shoulder blades – subconsciously my way of claiming him as I let him take me. When I let out a string of whimpers and moans, he became gentler so that I could fully enjoy the many ways he expressed his love for me. Once I had adjusted to his size and speed, he responded with stronger thrusts as I gasped in ecstasy while he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. Our bodies were entwined in the most intimate ways possible as we came together as one in perfect synchronization – that was the climactic point when I screamed, but he quickly silenced me with a deep kiss. As ecstasy filled me up like never before, I pressed my body against his until I could hardly breathe. I was panting, gasping for air. I needed him.

"Don't let me go, my love. I can't lose you." Caspian whispered, his voice earnest, pleading, breathless. Even though we had just bonded in a moment of extreme joy and bliss, his eyes still showed sadness and vulnerability. He looked so lonely that it had punctured my soul. He began shaking as if he was having a mild anxiety attack, clinging on to me as tightly as my lungs would allow.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered again, his voice raw and guttural. Then I remembered. Of course he had abandonment issues. No one had ever given him the love he deserved even when he was an innocent little boy. He'd never done anything wrong his whole life, yet his family was taken away from him when he was but an infant. His nurse was sacked and possibly exiled. His tutor was arrested. He needed me, not just physically, but emotionally too, perhaps much more than I needed him. He needed my love and my presence to soothe him, or he'd fall apart, or he would be shattered into pieces, broken, torn.

"I won't ever leave you." I reassured him, kissing his lips. I was crying too, saddened by how deprived of love and affection he was. I didn't have any regrets, doubts, or qualms about giving him my virginity – he didn't take it from me. I _gave_ it to him when he needed my love and support the most.

Now he seemed to have stopped shaking and was much calmer. He was almost childlike in his sleep, even though he was every bit a man and a king. His face was completely clear and innocent – and though his expression was somewhat sorrowful, the nightmares couldn't haunt him tonight. Never again.


	17. The Aftermath

A/n: If you skipped the last chapter because of its mature contents, that's okay, but you do need to keep in mind that Caslyn did the deed.

~Caspian's POV~

When morning was nigh, I opened my eyes tentatively, hoping, praying that what happened last night was _real_. The feeling and sensations that I experience when I made love to Kalyn I would never forget. I was so close to losing her. Thank Aslan she was still here in my arms, sleeping soundly.

There was no pretending. I loved her with every fiber of my being. And how wondrous it was to know that she was going to be my wife!

_Unitus per amorem, evict fatis._ I recalled. Whether or not we were conquered by fate, we were now truly united by love. We were truly bonded now.

How blessed was I to have Kalyn as my Queen! She was perfect in every way possible. She kept telling me I was worthy her, but what had I ever done to deserve her? I vowed to protect her, but in a passionate moment of urgency, did I hurt her? She was just as inexperienced as I was – I made sure she wanted this, didn't I?

"Caspian." She whispered softly, lightly nudging my neck with her nose.

"Kalyn. My love." I responded immediately, gulping a little.

She smiled and kissed me and stared in my eyes for a moment before I said, at the same time she did, "I love you."

She laughed at how we spoke in unison and kissed me again. I had no more doubts. Everything was perfect.

As soon as we got dressed, she stood in front of the mirror and fixed her perfectly tousled hair and I saw the red marks on her neck and shoulder. I hadn't even buttoned my shirt yet, but I had leapt up from the armchair and bolted to her side. I stroked the marks hesitantly. She chuckled and seemed to have no problem with it.

"Did I…Did I do that to you?" I stuttered quietly.

"Yeah." She replied, adjusting her dress, blushing.

"Does that hurt?" I flinched.

"Only a little, but –"

"I hurt you." I frowned. She was going to say something in my defense but I ignored it. "I hurt you." I repeated myself. "What have I done?"

"Caspian, it's…it's okay." She squeezed my arm. "I think I left some scratch marks on your back too, you know." She slowly removed my shirt.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing, my darling?" I muttered as she kissed my collarbone.

She looked up at me. "Teasing you?" Her head was slightly slanted to the side as she licked her lips. I hadn't expected this kind of reaction from her.

"No." I growled abruptly and stopped her. "I will not allow myself to make love to you until those marks are gone."

I caught a tantalizing look in her eye and it took everything in me to hold back the urge to shove her against the wall and have my way with her. But I quickly remembered that I mustn't hurt her. She said it was fine. But it wasn't.

"You're making this difficult for me, Caspian." She sighed but kissed me smiling. "I'm not going to make this any easier for you, my King." She teased and left the room, leaving me standing in the middle of the cabin, shirtless.

I stared at her from the back for a moment before mentally cursing. "What had I gotten myself into?" I muttered to myself.

~Narrator's POV~

Kalyn merrily skipped to the State Room. It was barely sunrise. It wasn't even morning yet, but Marina was already in the Stern Cabin having toast.

"Good morning, my friend!" Kalyn sang. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Marina rolled her eyes. "Morning," she commented stiffly. "Why, yes, I did. Only yours seemed much more intriguing." She eyed Kalyn expectantly.

Kalyn shrugged. "Is it that obvious?"

"If you make up a cover story before the others get here, I don't suppose it'll be too late." Marina shrugged too. "But for your story to sound probable, you might wanna…just…" She pointed at her hair. "You know, sort of, cover those up."

Kalyn blushed.

"And try not to blush when they ask you why you and Caspian had gone to bed so, so early last night." That was Marina's last bit of advice before Lucy entered the room, followed by Edmund.

"Kalyn." Lucy asked, sounding concerned. "Are you and Caspian well? You two seemed especially quiet at supper last night and left the dinner table extra early."

"Oh, well," Kalyn muttered, "we…both had a long day. We needed rest." She nodded as if she, too, was trying to persuade herself to believe in her story.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better now." Lucy smiled innocently.

Edmund and Kalyn greeted each other but he tried to change the topic as soon as possible. She didn't blame him. He was 17.

Much to Kalyn's relief, Caleb had more or less guessed what had happened. He was 20, too. And what she did with Caspian in the privacy of their chambers was none of Caleb's business, so really Caleb was rather cool with that.

As promised, they all returned to the island to deal with Eustace. The mast was fixed, but Drinian wasn't happy, because the direction of the wind was not in their favor today. The sailors rowed anyway while Eustace flied – though it wasn't long until Eustace came up with the idea of pulling the vessel by its prow with his tail so that his wings could be the motors instead.

"That's brilliant, Eustace!" Edmund hollered, beaming.

"That cousin of yours seems more helpful as a dragon than as a boy." Marina beamed at Edmund.

Edmund shrugged. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"But you say it like you're the only one who isn't worthy of second chances." Marina daringly commented.

Edmund stared blankly at Marina for a moment before fixating a harder stare on her. "I was given a second chance." He gulped uneasily. "I tossed it away carelessly. Three years ago."

Marina did not lift her gaze off Edmund's face. "You were no more than a fourteen-year-old _boy_ back then. But you're a _man_ now."

"Should've known better than to play with my torch when it was supposed to serve as a signal, a cue for the Old Narnian forces to carry out their attack. Hundreds of lives were lost because I was not being serious." Edmund said quietly, as if his thoughts were going out to the deceased soldiers. "But that wasn't my first mistake. I betrayed my family by turning to Jadis' side."

"And you're sill blaming your eleven-year-old self for wanting sweets." Marina said solemnly.

Edmund scoffed. "Come on. Don't act like you can just _forget_ how bitter I was yesterday in the cove."

"You're rather unforgiving and harsh on yourself." Marina couldn't help but chuckle at how ironically frivolous this situation was. "I hope I never have to ask for your pardon."

_Unusual woman_, Edmund thought to himself.

"Do you think I'm unfit as a king?" Edmund frowned. He was looking for recognition this time around. He wanted someone to be brutally honest with him. "I made silly mistakes. Stupid mistakes."

_What a perfectionist_, Marina thought. "Everybody makes mistakes." She snorted.

"But I'm a King." Edmund reiterated.

"You're human." Marina turned to him. "You make mistakes."

"Ones I shouldn't have made!" He exclaimed.

"Well they wouldn't have been called mistakes if they were supposed to be made!" She argued.

"Why are we even discussing this?!" He ridiculed.

"You ask me first!" Marina burst out laughing and smacked Edmund's arm in the process.

"Well this is going nowhere." Edmund remarked. "Shut up." Edmund added before Marina could say anything witty, but laughed anyway.

"Why don't you make me?" Marina joked.

"That would be most improper." Edmund choked.

"Oh, would it now?" Marina carried on.

"Edmund." Lucy called. "You're supposed to be helping me with the rations." She was holding a basket full of fruits.

Marina chuckled. "Sorry, Lu. Your brother here needed –"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Until next time, my Lady."

"Until next time, my King." Marina giggled and went to the upper deck balcony where Kalyn and Caspian were making out. She stuck her tongue out at them while Gael, who smiled shyly, tugged at Marina's sleeve.

"My lady," Gael asked innocently. "Why does King Caspian have scars on his back?"

~Marina's POV~

I stared suspiciously at Caspian's back and tried to keep a straight face. Oh goodness gracious what had those two been doing in their cabin?! Caspian was wearing a white tunic and the material was rather thin, especially now that he's sweating and his shirt was sticking to his back. Scratch marks were clearly visible. Gael was right.

Well, he couldn't possibly have been aggressively scratching his shoulder blades till it _hurt_, which could only mean…

Well, I certainly wouldn't want to know.

"Uh…remember when…before you and your father joined the crew…King Caspian was captured by slavers…and," I was not a very good liar but Gael was way too little to know the truth!

"Oh! So the slavers beat His Majesty?" Gael exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah…something like that." I nodded.

"Oh, no! We'll need Queen Lucy's magic cordial then, won't we?!" Gael covered her mouth.

"That…won't be necessary. Thank you, Gael, though, I'm sure Caspian is feeling better now." I flinched as Gael gave me a sigh of relief. I was relieved, too, that I didn't have to explain the birds and the bees to Gael.

"Are you very sure, my Lady?" Gael suddenly asked again and gripped my hand.

"Yup." I gave her one of my best smiles.

"Yup?" She looked at me curiously.

"Yup. That's – oh, that's not a word from this world." I smacked my forehead. I was ruining Gael's education.

"Did King Edmund teach you that word?" She asked.

"Mm-hmm." I led her away from the balcony before she could ask further questions like 'why are King Caspian and Viscountess Kalyn kissing?'

"Yup. It means 'yes'. Just a fancy way of saying so." I explained. For a little girl, she did ask a lot of questions.

"Can King Edmund and Queen Lucy teach me words from their world too?" She sounded enthusiastic.

"Of course!" I replied with an equally vibrant and energetic mood.

"Oh that's good." She beamed too. "I want to be a healer when I grow up!" Gael had a thirst for learning; it's just unfair she didn't get the best education. I'd have to get Caspian to appoint a tutor for Gael.

Well, I was sure Gael would make a wonderful healer!

A/n: The day I finished this chapter is September 22nd, i.e. Tom Felton's birthday! In case you don't know who he is, he plays Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter films. And, well, I've just watched Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince again today which means there's this scene where Ron is in the hospital wing and Hermione and Ginny are visiting him and Lavender comes along and messes things up – reminds me of chapter 12 of the prequel "Always & Forever"! Ah. Additionally, when I look at a pic of or a movie starring Emma Watson, I no longer see Emma or Hermione, I just see MARINA!

Right! Because I've uploaded two chapters in a row, I don't expect to be able to post anything in a week. But you never know. Maybe Aslan will inspire me and I'll be able to churn these out without sacrificing quality. Until then, keep reviewing and messaging me!


	18. Plus Belle

A/n: Alright! So I need to clarify this: in the world of Narnia, things like 'England' and 'Spain' and 'America' don't exist. Therefore there's no such thing as 'English' or 'Spanish'. The equivalent of English is 'Narnian'. And the equivalent of Spanish is 'Telmarine'. Sorry if it sounds a little odd, but that's how Narnian/Telmarine dialect works.

I also wish to explain the title of this chapter. It's in French, meaning 'most beautiful'. I guess you'll find out why soon enough.

~Narrator's POV~

What really happened, that Marina and Gael didn't see, on the balcony, though, was rather interesting.

"You're gonna have to stop doing this to me before I tie you to the bed." Caspian murmured hotly.

"Stop doing what?" Kalyn murmured tantalizingly and gave Caspian small kisses along his jawline.

"Teasing me?" Caspian raised his eyebrows but let Kalyn kiss him anyway.

Kalyn giggled lightly and didn't say anything in reply. Instead she played with the buttons on his shirt.

Caspian, realizing what she was doing, snaked his arms around her waist to hold her close so that she was engulfed in his warm arms. "I would take you right here if I could." He smirked.

Kalyn paused for a moment. "What's stopping you?" She pouted.

"I wouldn't be able to refrain from…marking you again." Caspian muttered. "Besides, we'll be heard."

Kalyn laughed a little. "Why is that delicious accent of yours getting thicker and thicker?" Kalyn noticed that it happened every time he was…well, turned on.

"What accent?" Caspian sounded a little alarmed as Kalyn felt his body stiffen.

"There. It's gone again." Kalyn shrugged. "For a moment it sounded rather…" she paused, then clicked, "Telmarine."

"Telmarine?" Caspian frowned. "I've got rid of my Telmarine accent years ago."

"And you're using a Narnian accent because…?" Kalyn gazed at Caspian.

"I don't think it's a good idea for the King of Narnia to have a Telmarine accent." Caspian gulped. "I think I sound more regal anyway, when I use a Narnian accent."

Kalyn chuckled. "I still haven't fully switched to a Narnian accent yet. When I talk you still hear traces of my…original accent."

Caspian didn't speak.

"Your ancestry isn't going to take your throne away from you. To be honest, I quite like your Telmarine accent." Kalyn admitted.

"Te adoro," Caspian muttered after a pause. "Telmarine is still my mother tongue. Even though I only ever speak Narnian with everyone else."

"That sounds like music to my heart." Kalyn smiled. "Say something in Telmarine to me again." She requested.

"What do you want me to say?" Caspian shrugged.

"Exactly what's on your mind?" Kalyn suggested.

"That's easy." Caspian beamed comfortably. "Te amo siempre y para siempre."

"What does that mean?" Kalyn beamed and locked gazes with Caspian. In that moment, she felt again how truly flawless he was.

"I love you always and forever." He translated then nuzzled his nose into her neck as they hugged.

"I love you, too." Kalyn beamed. "I can't wait for us to get married."

"Neither can I." Caspian exhaled. "But, there are two other things I'm looking forward to."

"And what might they be?" Kalyn smiled, just wanting to hear his deep, electric voice – even though Narnia didn't have Earth technology.

"Well, one of them is your coronation." Caspian explained. "I'm going to make you my Queen. It's going to be official soon." He grinned proudly.

"And the other?" Kalyn beamed.

Caspian gave her a mysterious smile instead. "You'll see."

Back on the main deck, Lucy was in a corner knitting and did small talk with Caleb.

"The wind has left us." Drinian reported as he ushered the seamen to go to the lower deck to get their hands on the oars.

"We're getting close to Ramandu's Island now then." Edmund conjectured.

"What if there's something not wanting us to get there?" Drinian's expression was grim, and so were the seamen's. The men began rowing and exchanging suspicious, surreptitious glances, anxiety immersed in the frown of their eyebrows.

"If I get any hungrier, I'm gonna eat that dragon!" One of them snarled at Eustace.

"Don't worry, Eustace. They'll have to deal with me first." Reep was sitting on Eustace's forehead. They seemed to have got along now.

"If we don't find land by tonight, we may well eat him." Drinian never joked.

"Onward ho!" Reep managed to cheer Eustace up so the dragon flapped his wings faster. Soon enough, an island was spotted.

"You got us there! What did I tell you, Eustace? Extraordinary. Extraordinary!" Reep exclaimed victoriously.

Caspian had instructed a few members of the crew to stay on board to guard the ship. They rest had to cross a narrow bridge which didn't look very sturdy. Caspian took the first step and when his weight was shifted onto the bridge, it shook, creating echoes. Caspian kept his balance still and firmly gripped Kalyn's sweaty hand, delivering her to safety. Caleb was swift in his movements too and landed safely. Lucy had to skip across the vines and branches sticking out from the sides. Edmund reminded his sister to not look at the slopes and rivers hundreds of feet below ground, and she took his advice, so now she was safe, but _Marina_, instead, slipped and lost her balance. She felt nothing under her feet and shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for the impact and waited for the icy, freezing cold water to completely wipe out her existence.

But none of that happened. Instead of falling, she felt a pair of strong hands pulling and tugging at her wrists, hauling her up so that she could get back on her feet. She then dared to open her eyes even though she was breathless and Edmund didn't dare let go of her, fearing she might pass out. She was still having trouble processing what could have happened to her.

"Thanks," Marina gulped, feeling everyone's eyes on her out of concern.

"Anytime." Edmund mumbled.

As soon as they were all on land, they only saw plants everywhere, whereas stalagmites and stalactites were coating the walls. Lighting was dim and nobody was around – or so they thought, until Lucy let out a yelp and diverted their attention to three men leaning against tree trunks. Their eyes were wide open, but they did not seem to respond to any form of stimulus.

Leaves draped over the men, but as soon as the botany obstacles were out of the way, Caspian saw their faces and recognized them as the Lost Lords immediately. "Lord Revilian. Lord Mavramorn. Lord Argoz." He identified and addressed each Telmarine.

"He's breathing." Lucy discovered, referring to one of the three.

"So are they." Edmund shone his torchlight at the other two.

"They're under a spell." Kalyn gulped knowingly. All she could do was pray to Aslan that Caspian wouldn't succumb to another lady's beauty.

"It's the food!" Caleb recalled and barked sharply at the crew. Tavros dropped the apple he was going to take a bite of. One seaman gulped uncomfortably and they all looked uneasy and worn out because they were hungry to the extreme.

"Is that a stone knife? This is Aslan's table!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Their swords." Caspian breathed in revelation and they all began to untangle the twigs to retrieve the swords.

"On the table." Marina moved the plates and utensils to make room.

"That's six." Lucy counted. "We're still missing one." She frowned.

But the intercepting point of the swords glowed mysteriously – it started off faintly but grew stronger when a light above them shone.

"Look!" Marina pointed at the sky where a blue star was forming. Everybody gaped at the spot in awe and watched it gracefully, majestically descend to the ground. Caleb was the only one who remained indifferent even when all others were stunned by the transcendent, numinous experience. They were not prepared to be graced by such an astonishing sight. He was. And he knew exactly who C.S. Lewis had made the blue star become: Caspian's wife.

And he was never one to like this arrangement.

Caleb drew out his knives, alerting Lucy who took a step backwards.

When the blue star finally took human form, dressed in a single long garment of clear blue which left her arms bare, with long yellow hair that hung all down her back, many sailors were blatantly staring at her, with their jaws dropped, as she spoke. "Travelers of Narnia," she addressed the crew. "Welcome."

Caleb placed his blades back into his leather shields but stood stubbornly instead of kneeling to the lady as the seamen did. When Caspian was about to bow to her too, she stopped him. "Arise." She smiled and the sailors got back on their feet. "Are you not hungry?"

Edmund did not answer her question. Instead he countered her with one of his own. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lilliandil. Daughter of Ramandu." She swept across the empty space between the two long tables. "I'm your guide." She smiled at everyone, but at Caspian specifically.

Kalyn clenched her teeth and clutched Caspian's hand, her nails digging into his palm.

"You're a star?" Caspian asked, although it sounded more of a statement than of a question.

Lilliandil nodded. "My father and I were originally humans. Only the Great Lion Himself made us stars to guide travelers to righteousness and conquer evil."

One of the sailors blurted. "You are most beautiful." At this point, Kalyn relaxed her hand and subtly sighed in relief. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I-if it's a distraction for you, I can change forms." Lilliandil told the sailor.

"No!" Some sailors stopped her as Marina chuckled and shook her head and snorted at the men who looked at Lilliandil as if they thought they had never known what beauty meant.

"Please." Lilliandil smiled. "The food is for you. There is enough for all who are welcomed at Aslan's Table. Always." She gestured for the seamen to take their seats. "Help yourselves."

She raised her arms and the candles lit up on the table. The dishes were now piled with fresh food and its aroma was appealed to everybody's appetite. They had never seen so many things they liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, chips, bread and butter, peas, and all sorts of delicacies stretching across the long bench.

Before any member of the crew could dig in and forget to stop, Edmund halted them all. "Wait!"

"What happened to them?" Edmund asked, pointing at the Lords who seemed unresponsive but rather conscious.

"These poor men were half mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the Table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep." Lilliandil explained.

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked, slightly frowning.

"When all is put right." Lilliandil replied. "Come. There is little time."

Caspian nodded at the seamen, signaling for them to fill their stomachs, while Lilliandil led the others to a spot closer to the shores.

"The Magician Coriakin told you about the Dark Island." Lilliandil guessed.

"Yes." Marina replied.

"Soon the evil will be unstoppable." Lilliandil warned.

"Coriakin said we could break a spell if we lay the seven swords at Aslan's Table." Marina recalled.

"He speaks the truth." Lilliandil confirmed.

"But we've only found six." Edmund found this fishy.

"Do you know where the seventh is?" Lucy queried.

"In there." Lilliandil pointed at an isle from a distance afar. "You will need great courage." She turned to Caspian. "And the only known way to triumph over evil is through love and happiness."

"What do you mean?" Kalyn questioned, eyeing Lilliandil suspiciously. Even Caleb turned his head warily, leaving the others curious about their wary behavior towards the star.

"My father shall explain that to you." Lilliandil seemed unaffected by Kalyn's suspicions.

Another star shone and flickered with a strangely colored light, then flared up in colors of blue. Ramandu himself showed up in a similar way as his daughter did, descending gracefully in the form of a blue star, and then appearing as an old man with silver hair and a beard that went all the way down to the floor. He was clothed in a robe that appeared to be made of the fleece of silver sheep, and his feet were bare. He was mild and grave of demeanor, and seems to radiate light, commanding silence and respect as even Kalyn and Caleb bowed to Ramandu.

"Caspian. Welcome." Ramandu announced.

A/n: Ooh! Why does Ramandu know Caspian's name?

Feeling satisfied! It's midnight right now and I've got to swim tomorrow early in the morning so I probably should sleep! But nope, I'm off to write chapter 19 now! Gotta seize every opportunity since I don't get many!

Anyway, what do y'all think is the other thing Caspian is looking forward to?


	19. Star-crossed Lovers

~Narrator's POV~

"Good sir, pray tell: how do you know my name?" Caspian looked genuinely surprised.

"Well, you would expect an uncle to know his nephew's name." Ramandu smiled a little, and could be humorous even though his appearance and status made him appear serious.

"Uncle?" Caspian drew out his sword defensively, thinking of Miraz.

"From your mother's side." Ramandu reassured them, and at this, Caspian lowered his sword. "I have to say, you do look very much like your father. And, yes, Queen Fern is my sister." Ramandu paused. "And I suppose Coriakin must have told you that a Caspian's Queen must never be Telmarine or Narnian."

After a moment of solemn silence, Caspian mumbled, shaking his head. "I hardly even remember what my mother looked like." He admitted, looking sad.

"Wait. What?" Kalyn blurted. Caleb was wide-eyed too. They had never expected this to be the truth. "Does that mean – oh my goodness. Lilliandil…you're – Caspian's cousin!"

"You are correct, lady." Lilliandil beamed at Kalyn. "So please, call me Lily. For when you are wed to Caspian, we shall be family too."

"That's splendid!" Caleb couldn't help but smile excitedly at his sister. It certainly was very relieving to know that Lilliandil, or Lily, no longer posed a threat to Kalyn in terms of Caspian's spouse anymore.

Caspian beamed too, finally finding his family and a way to learn more about his parents. "So my father…he visited your island too?" He asked Ramandu.

Ramandu shook his head. "No, no. You're the first King in the Telmarine Dynasty to not fear the sea, and go on a voyage. The Great Lion Aslan just one day transported your mother to Narnia, and left me in charge of this island. I lived in melancholy and woe at the loss of a sister, and I never knew what became of her until I was Changed into a star – somewhat like the way your kinsman was Changed into a dragon."

"You know about Eustace?" Lucy inquired. "Will he ever Change back into a human again?"

"Alas, my Queen, when evil's spell is broken, the boy's form shall be restored." Ramandu explained. "Now I understand that this is all a lot for my lords and ladies to take in. Shall we first help ourselves to a meal?"

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean. A moment later, the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice-cream in every flavor the crew could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, jelly, rice puddings, cheesecakes, jam doughnuts, trifles – they all ate as if they'd been starved their whole lives.

Afterwards, Ramandu, like Coriakin, was a star so that meant he was a magician, and could conjure up a few houses for the crew to spend the night in. Caspian had learnt that they should expect to stay for at least a week since they'd need to get all the food and rations they needed, and though Dark Island wasn't a long way from here, their journey wasn't going to be an easy one. Waves would be stronger and gusts of wind would be merciless.

Ramandu also told the Narnians that what evil would seek to do wasn't as simple as harming their physical bodies but instead seeping into their souls and corrupting all goodness within them, which was why they must strengthen their will to fight during their time here – or they might never have the strength or willpower to return.

When Lily said that love and happiness was a means of conquering evil, she was correct. Love and happiness was instilled into their hearts, and could not be taken away by evil forces.

"Think of what brought you all here together in the first place, and find a reason to go on in your darkest moments of despair." She advised.

Although they all maintained happy spirits, Caleb and Marina discussed in secret their fear that they might not return. So they put forward an idea – to hold a wedding between Caspian and Kalyn right here, right now. There was no time to waste, and Aslan had vested power into Ramandu, as a star, to officiate such ceremonies. Everybody amiably agreed to this fine suggestion and had learnt to live fearlessly in the present moment. The seamen were even thrilled that they were invited to a royal wedding.

And so, the preparations commenced.

The next morning, Caspian and Edmund and Lucy were talking to Ramandu after breakfast, while Caleb and Marina were "off to prank on the crew" after promising Kalyn that no harm would be done and that they would not wreak havoc.

In the 'common room' part of the house the royals shared, Lilliandil caught Kalyn alone.

"Kalyn," Lily said gently.

"Yes?" Kalyn beamed nicely at Lily, trying to make up for her uncalled for brusqueness the night before.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Lily inquired.

"Yes. Thank you." Kalyn smiled endearingly. She was about to ask Lily the same thing but she quickly realized that stars didn't need sleep.

"I wanted to congratulate you and Caspian." Lily spoke and smiled wholeheartedly. "You see, my father and I know of the ancient Telmarine curse, but you're definitely a blessing to Caspian. I see the way he behaves around you."

Kalyn blushed and smiled at the ground, thinking of Caspian's affectionate kisses. "Thank you, Lily, you are so kind." Kalyn began to view Lilliandil in a more positive light.

"To those who are deserving of it, of course." Lily replied. "Well, shall we get you fitted?"

"Fitted?" Kalyn asked.

Lily beamed. "Into your wedding dress, of course!"

"You have no idea just how eager I am for this! Eek!" Marina was squealing in exhilaration and was extremely enthralled that it was time for her inner fashion designer to shine. She and Lily sat by the dresser and immobilized Kalyn so that they could measure her in order to create the perfect white dress.

"Now, what kind of sleeve would you like? Long? Short? Sleeveless? Cap sleeve? Three quarters? Oh! And necklines! Halter? One shoulder? Tank top? V-neck? I also need you to tell me your preference –" Marina would have gone on and on if it weren't for Lucy who knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Edmund and I are both very excited for the wedding. But, it wouldn't be appropriate if we show up in fighting gear or casual clothes. Same goes with the seamen." Lucy smiled.

"Not a problem at all! I can take care of that with a little magic." Lily was confident.

"Actually, Lucy, Lily," Kalyn began, "I'd like to take this chance to ask you to be my bridesmaids alongside Marina." She requested as Marina, who was going to be the maid-of-honor as Kalyn had previously promised, combed Kalyn's hair.

"Oh! I'd love to!" Lucy gushed, and expressed her wish to wear high heels at this special, joyous time as she had never done so, but had seen Susan do so on multiple occasions. Lily, too, delightedly said yes to both Kalyn's and Lucy's requests.

And Kalyn had never felt so happy in her life. This kind of mirth she experienced for the very first time originated from love and her friendships with the three differing but outstanding ladies in the room, and no power would ever ruin her happiness.

After sundown, the waves were calmer and the shore became dry, but the royals' conversations would never run dry.

"I've never seen these constellations before." Edmund mumbled, sleepily gazing at the night sky above him as he rested his head on his crossed arms.

"Me neither. We're a long way from home." Caspian agreed. "When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world, finding my father there."

Resplendent in maroon and gold with black trimming, tears glittered in his eyes like diamonds as Caspian spoke of how he wished his parents weren't brutally snatched away from him when he was no more than an innocent infant. They were his family – Miraz was not, Prunaprismia was hardly.

And then Kalyn knew why she loved Caspian so deeply. Again, his face looked somewhat childlike and even more lovable. She felt as if she could calm his battered soul. He was ever loyal, and physically and emotionally strong even though those were the results of engaging in wars and losing the ones he loved. He was willing to listen to advice and weighed his options fully, and was the most attractive man Kalyn had ever laid eyes on. Caspian was a good King, and an even better man. The only person who could ever doubt this was the man himself.

"Maybe you will." Edmund mumbled in response.

"Maybe I will." Caspian croaked, his voice sounding a little unnatural because he was trying to not cry.

"Don't lose hope. Don't lose sleep either. Goodnight." Edmund got up and resigned for the night, his witticisms an inalienable part of him even when he was exhausted.

So there left Kalyn with Caspian, who was on the verge of tears, reminiscing about his parents. Kalyn couldn't help thinking Caspian would be a good father. She began to picture Caspian ever patient around their son, teaching him how to sword-fight and horse-ride and court formalities. And then, she placed her hand in his in rapport, though he refused to look at her, and sewn his eyes shut, until he felt her lips on his and she felt that though his lips were warm, the tears that rolled down his cheeks were icy and punctured her soul. She held on to him tighter and as her chin brushed against his light scruff, she ran her fingers through his soft hair and let him cry. They both knew that he was not crying because he was weak, but because he'd been strong for too long, trying to repress the ghosts of his past.

"Stay with me, Kalyn. Be with me." Caspian pleaded, sobbing as his breaths became irregular, sensing an anxiety attack on its way. They usually weren't very frequent, but now that nostalgia and isolation had flooded and overflowed his emotional capacity, he had lost control.

"You're my last hope." He watched her intently, fixating his sight on her face as if trying to memorize her, which was something he never had the chance to do with his parents.

It took Kalyn countless kisses and soft shushes to calm Caspian who was holding her body possessively to his own. She knew that she was holding a man, a boy in some ways, who was orphaned, left alone to fend for himself while being treated as a puppet by an evil tyrant who assassinated his faultless parents. He deserved none of this poor treatment, but he didn't have a choice.

Caspian stopped shaking and appeared to be much calmer now, drawing in deep breaths to restore a peaceful state of mind. It took a lot of courage and trust for Caspian to let go and have an emotional breakdown in Kalyn's presence. She made it known to him that he didn't have to be stoic or indifferent or tough or perfect, and that it was alright to be vulnerable and sad at times too. She could love a man with abandonment issues and a woeful, complicated childhood, because that was who Caspian was, and loving him was the easiest thing she'd ever done. His past did shape who he was now, but that didn't matter, because she could give him the future. Her love made him stronger than ever.

_She_ made him strong.


	20. Always & Forever

A/n: Right! After 15 chapters of wait in "Always & Forever" and another 19 more in "Some Kind Of Loving" here we are with the Caslyn wedding! Just let me get this straight though: Caspian's best man is Drinian – it was decided before the voyage, about the same time as it was decided that Marina would be Kalyn's maid of honor. You'd think that Caspian would want Edmund as best man and Kalyn would want Lucy as maid of honor but nope – that wouldn't be possible because Caspian and Kalyn were engaged before the voyage and frankly they didn't know (or at least Kalyn was supposed to not know) that Edmund and Lucy would show up.

~Narrator's POV~

Finally, it was the wedding day. It felt as though the whole world was rejoicing for Caspian and Kalyn. Fireworks were sparkling all above the clear sky. All through the beaches were colorful decorations, flowers all over the place and Reepicheep was singing congratulatory songs for the King and Queen. The seas were shimmering in their best shade of blue and sparkling in the evening light, the waves waltzing through the horizons. After such a long wait and innumerable struggles, the day had come. Caspian had found his true love. Kalyn's fairytale was finally coming true. They were about to be truly united as one. The King of Narnia had found his Queen. Caspian was marrying Kalyn and finally everything was falling into place. The world had come to life. The island felt magical. Not in the sense that it was owned by and named after a star, but because of the love and joy radiating from each person's heart.

By now, Marina had finished fussing over Kalyn's dress, her own dress, and Lucy's dress. Now, she had moved on to panicking over the progression, like how she and Drinian should walk the aisle first, followed by Lucy the bridesmaid with Edmund the groomsman and then finally Kalyn with Caleb. Lilliandil would be waiting at the left side of the altar. Opposite to her at the right side of the altar was a spot saved for Caleb to stand once he'd finished his speech. Ramandu, in charge of officiating the wedding, was standing at the altar already. Once everything was "symmetrical" and in place, according to Marina, the ceremony was ready to commence.

There stood Caspian by the altar; his hands shaking and a nervous beam making his already beautiful face lighten up in a whole new glow. His eyes were glued to the aisle. _Why was she not here yet?_ _Wasn't it time?_ He looked above. The canopy of little white jasmines and glistening fairy lights made him experience a sense of warmth and happiness. He was sure Kalyn would love the setting. He knew she was a woman of hope, of optimism, of an aura about herself and the shooting sparklers spreading their light all around reminded him of her in ways more than one. He could not wait to see her. He looked towards the aisle yet again, trying not to look too eager, yet excited.

All the sailors, dressed nicely and formally for the occasion, were seating in rows and columns in the magically constructed hall. Everyone was dressed in their very pristine best.

Caspian had eyes only for his beloved. He could feel time slowing down and his heart beating faster. He was far more anxious than he had expected. His shuffling fingers accidentally unbuttoned his cuffs. As he looked below to fix the cuffs of his shirt, suddenly he felt a chill running down his spine. Everything was quiet. Caspian looked up and felt an abrupt moment of his breath being taken away. There she stood. There she was. Looking at him through the veil, her eyes glistening with tears of pure happiness, clinging on to her brother's arm; she was everything he had ever wished for. Every step she took down the aisle made his heart race and the crowds sigh. Her flowing white dress with a long train glittered like diamonds, like the tiara over her hair. Every little blink of her eye seemed to be bringing a whole new joy and light into his life. He could see his entire life with her. He could relive every dream he dreamt of spending every waking moment of his existence with her. In that moment, he wasn't scared anymore. All of his doubts suddenly went away somehow.

Caspian beamed wholeheartedly as he thought to himself what an incredible brother-in-law he was about to have. Caleb smiled to himself. It was a reassuring, honest smile, deriving from the joy that his sister had found just the right person. Both Caleb and Kalyn looked at each other and hugged. "I'm sure if mom and dad were here, they would have been really proud of your choice. Honestly." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Hugging Caspian, he held his sister's hand out for him. She stepped on the raised podium and Caspian held her hand. They both looked at each other and Caspian mouthed "I love you" to her, gazing deep into her eyes in a way he never had looked at her before. In that moment, Kalyn realized that look was only for her. A way only a husband would ever look at his wife. Their first marital moment together. She wanted to cry, finding true love was so surreal to her, so perfect. Holding each other's hands, they turned towards Ramandu.

At last, though, the moment had come. Caleb had been preparing for this since the longest time. No second chance. This was his only attempt at giving the perfect wedding speech for his sister. He stood up from his chair and looked at Kalyn, her eyes gleaming with joy, her fingers entwined in Caspian's. He could not mess this up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good eve. Before I begin, I apologize beforehand if I don't come across as the most amazing orator. I mean, it has always been Kalyn who has been the perfect one. But because today is a life-changing day for Kalyn and for Caspian too it really is an honor that I was asked to deliver a speech." Caleb smiled.

"Kalyn and I have always been the closest of friends and the most vicious of enemies, all at the same time. We're the same age, but she has surprisingly always managed to be somehow much more sensible than I ever will be. Our father had always had a very protective instinct towards Kalyn, and now that he isn't here with us, and I have no fear of being teased about it; I can finally say it myself – I have always had a protective instinct towards her as well. Kalyn has always been my angel. She's always been my pillar of strength and sensibility. And she always will be. I remember when we were stuck in a violent storm, and I could see my whole world crumbling apart; and she somehow had the courage to smile through it and be strong for not just herself, but for me as well. That's how fearless and dauntless she is. She has the strength to be strong for a million people. And Kalyn, trust me – I could have not been happier to finally see you let go of yourself to someone stronger than yourself. You don't have to be the one pulling up a brave face every time. You finally have the perfect person to share it all with." Caleb was immensely proud of how far he and his sister had come.

"I could not have been happier for you both. Caspian, you have been a great friend and a great King too. You never lost your common touch, and would walk with your people, giving me all the strength and believing in me the way you have, all this while. It's clear to me that you are the best partner for my sister. In fact, you are any man's perfect idea of the best brother-in-law, I'm sure." Caleb grinned in pride and joy.

"I still remember Kalyn telling me the first time about how she fell in love with Caspian. I could see her eyes sparkling in a very unusual way, in a way I had never seen before. I _also_ remember the archery practice sessions and the way Caspian would look at Kalyn. And that's when I knew that what existed between Caspian and Kalyn isn't a silly sort of passing fancy. Even though you two wouldn't have admitted it back then, it was clear to me that those affectionate gestures would soon lead to something bigger and life-changing. And here you are. About to be husband and wife. I can't quite express the mirth and delight that has washed over me. All I would say is that I wish for you, the best of life, health and hopes of a wonderful and adventurous life together, and that nothing ever comes between you two. Live long and stay happy. I will always love you." Caleb had completed his task of giving Kalyn away – but it wasn't a 'giveaway' really. It was more like escorting her into a next stage of life of happiness and love.

Ramandu spoke once Caleb had returned to his seat. "Today, we are gathered here to witness the celebration of life long togetherness between Caspian and Kaye-Lynn. They have been brought together by true love, and by the blessing of Aslan. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. There is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life as King and future Queen of Narnia."

Ramandu stopped for a moment, and so did everyone else's breathing, it seemed. "Now, standardized verses may not always be able to express how we truly feel. Therefore the bride and groom have decided to craft their own vows." Ramandu gestured for Caspian to begin.

Biting his lip a little nervously, Caspian took a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked at Kalyn lovingly. "Kaye-Lynn. My love." He inhaled. "There is no pretending. I love you. I know you heart by heart. I feel like I have known you for a thousand years. As if I have loved you for a thousand years. And indeed, our love has existed for a thousand years. And I will love you for a thousand eternities, Kalyn." He paused. "I take you as my wedded wife by Aslan's law, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, I belong to you, body and soul, and with this ring, I thee wed." Caspian slid the ring onto Kalyn's finger and she watched as the smile he wore grew more and more radiant.

Now, it was her turn. "Caspian." She spoke, and the way she had uttered his name had made him beam mirthfully. "Time has brought our hearts together. I'm truly moved by how magical and wondrous this love is. I give you my heart, Caspian. I don't know how many more beats it can sustain, but even when our hearts stop beating, our love lives on. I love you, Caspian; I've spent a lifetime searching for you, and now that I've found you, I will love you until the day that I die, and if there is life after that, I will love you then." The joy bubbling in her heart had reached exceptional heights. "I take you as my wedded husband by Aslan's law, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, I belong to you, body and soul." Kalyn placed the ring onto Caspian's finger. "I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

The bride and groom exchanged an endearing gaze with each other. It was official now. Nothing could ever come between them or pull them apart.

It was Ramandu's turn to speak again. "And now, by the power vested in me by Aslan the Great Lion, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Caspian, do kiss your bride." The audience sighed at how wondrous their love was, and how every breath and every hour had come to this. And they were not afraid to meet their fate: their love was destined. They were not afraid because their love had felt so right. Their love was bigger than time, and all earthly, worldly things. They knew they were meant to be.

Without any hesitation or reservation, Kalyn was swept up in Caspian's arms and when their lips touched, fate was resolved. Destiny was met. Everything was as it should be, and in the world there was now a little more happiness and a little less darkness, though in the newlyweds' world, there was no room for any negativity – bliss had completely taken over, allowing no impediments. Whatever they'd have to face in the future, they'd make it together. They would never be separated. They knew, because this kind of loving was always and forever.


	21. Kiss Me

A/n: Please play the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran as you read this chapter. Trust me: the lyrics match a Caleb/Lucy scene perfectly. If this story was made into a movie, I'd make sure the directors include this song at the right moment.

~Narrator's POV~

Caleb and Marina, the chattiest members of the crew, agreed that there ought to be an "after party" instead of a formal ball in celebration of the royal wedding. Sweet wine was served which the sailors enjoyed while making merry conversations, talking about their families, their hopes for the future, and whatnot. They had forgotten about the evil that lurked within and beyond the Green Mist temporarily, because now was not the time for melancholy. Lilliandil was playing jolly music. Everyone was having a great time, and so was Reepicheep, telling stories to Eustace who seemed, even as a dragon, captivated by Reep's strange encounters.

Leaning against the counter where Edmund was having a glass of beer next to, Marina beamed. "Edmund, you do know how to jive, right?" Marina asked deliberate, knowing that even though it could be considered quite a few years ago, King Edmund had _surely_ been at numerous parties or balls where he and his siblings were expected to dance with other royals or nobles. Even King Lune might have mentioned in his autobiography that King Edmund was "a very sociable monarch and an agreeable man who had broad knowledge of each country's culture and customs and traditions and is extremely well-read, and every lady in the courtroom had wanted to dance with him".

Edmund shot Marina a funny look. "I guess you'll find out." He smirked, looking amused as he finished his drink and placed his cup on the counter.

Marina laughed. It was a musical, lighthearted laugh. It wasn't particularly girlish. It did reflect her carefree personality though.

"Time to shine, King Edmund." Marina winked, and playfully dragged Edmund into the dance floor by pulling his tie. Edmund, secretly finding Marina's confidence, boldness and forwardness remarkably refreshing and inviting, reeled to the uplifting melody of a Narnian folk song. Every move carried a distinct sense of rhythm. With a flick of his arm he had pulled Marina into his chest, before strategically dipping her backwards, signifying the end of a dance.

"To dance with a Narnian King is my honor." Marina commented, beaming and thanking Edmund for agreeing to dance with her.

"To dance with an Archenlander Lady is my pleasure." Edmund returned with a smile.

As the sailors all formed a circle, gathering round to watch the two royals dance, whilst clapping and applauding as a song for an Archenlander waltz was on.

King Edmund courteously took Lady Marina's hand and spun her around, her dress swirling as she became the star of the show, smiling so bright that it complemented the sparkle in his eyes.

In the meantime, Caleb and Lucy had escaped the attention to watch the seas and the stars on the beach, gently strolling by each other's side.

"The night sky here in Narnia is beautiful. It's like everything is so…serene. And it's almost impossible to experience and enjoy such tranquility in England." Lucy contemplated, quivering.

"Cold?" Caleb inquired observantly.

Lucy shook her head but she was shivering. And before she could reply "no", Caleb had taken off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It looked oversized on her petite figure, but that didn't matter.

"Caleb…you don't have to do this." Lucy smiled shyly, breathing in his warmth.

"I was made to keep your body warm." Caleb patted Lucy and hugged her closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. "I'll be your safety, and you'll be my lady."

Lucy chuckled heartwarmingly and snuggled closer to Caleb. "I'm actually really, really happy for Caspian and Kalyn. I haven't known Kalyn for long, but for all I know they really do make a good pair. You know…meaningful glances and holding hands…it's genuine and heartfelt. Not just deliberately shown to fulfill other purposes or intentions like suitors would when they came asking for Susan's hand back then. It was a long time ago, but I remember every single detail of Narnia."

"Watching your siblings fall in love…it does make you yearn for your own happiness too, doesn't it?" Caleb agreed.

Lucy nodded. "Peter's been in America for university ever since we left Narnia and went back to Earth. I mean three years ago, before Caspian was King. He did write to me and Ed about meeting and spending time with this girl whom he quite fancies." She beamed. "She's a racecar driver!" She added.

Caleb chuckled then replied, looking amused. "If you ask me, I don't think Peter's the only Pevensie with a love interest."

"Well, Susan…Susan does go out on dates. But it's usually nothing serious." Lucy thought hard.

"I'm not talking about her either." Caleb smiled mysteriously.

Lucy looked intrigued. "Hmm. I have you," she beamed naturally, "Edmund?" She laughed. "You want to talk about my brother falling in love?" She giggled, rolling her eyes. "He's a hopeless romantic with quick wit and sarcasm that will either drive a girl mad or make her fall for him even harder." She shook her head.

Caleb cocked his head to a side. "Purely observations." He shrugged. "Kalyn agrees anyway."

"On what?" Lucy asked, before realizing who Edmund's dance partner might well be. Caleb nodded knowingly.

"Well, Marina is certainly a lovely person. I've never really thought about it, but I think her jovial personality might complement Edmund's demeanor! She's good humored and lively and agreeable." Lucy beamed.

"Not," Caleb added, "that I'm suggesting that they're courting or anything. It's just my speculation."

"True. I've never seen Edmund so liberated though. I have to say, he's usually less stoic and more talkative around Marina. I mean, when I come to think of it." She then looked at him, curiously, and he couldn't help but be enchanted by the beauty within those blue eyes. "Have you and Marina ever dated? Courted?" Lucy blurted randomly, not suggestively.

His heart was still pounding. He didn't quite understand the question. "Marina?" He repeated. _Marina? _

Lucy shrugged innocently. "Oh…you know, you two are close. Like you've known her before meeting me, and before embarking on the voyage, and I don't think it's a surprise if you and her…"

"The answer is no. I mean, there may have been a time when one or the other of us considered it, but I can't really see her as anything more than a friend. It would be strange." Caleb frowned in thought.

"You mean Marina and you never—"

"Never." Caleb said firmly before chuckling self-deprecatorily. "She's the Archenlander King's _cousin_, for goodness' sake. She wouldn't look twice at a lousy lad like me."

"You're not lousy. At least not to me." Lucy beamed reassuringly.

"Well then that's all that matters, isn't it?" Caleb smiled too.

Moonlight shone on them generously, Lucy walking slightly in front of Caleb and she was warm and soft and delicate, and once she turned around, she was kissing him. And he was astonished. He didn't work like that. His body didn't do things without his permission. It was his instrument as much as his twin blades and he had always been in perfect command of it. But she tasted sweet, like apples and autumn breezes, blessed, and her body was wrapped in his arms.

He understood now why kisses in movies were filmed the way they were, with the camera endlessly circling, circling: the ground was unsteady under his feet as she clung to him. His palms smoothed down her back. He could feel her breathing against him; a gasp in between kisses. Her thin fingers were in his hair, on the back of his neck, tangling gently: here was something too beautiful to properly belong in Earth. Only the magic of Narnia was wondrous enough to let him find love in hopeless places, in the darkest hours.

When they broke apart, her blue eyes fluttered all the way open, and she looked glad. And he understood, feeling the same way. He understood why people held hands: he'd always thought it was about possessiveness, saying _this is mine_. But it's about maintaining contact. It was about speaking without words.

She tilted her head up and he could see that her lips bore the imprint of his kisses: a flush of pink.

"I don't think I can ask for anyone better, to be honest." She leaned in again, but then giggled.

"What is it?" Caleb asked, looking puzzled, still absorbed.

"You're so tall! It's like my feet can't even touch the ground when I kiss you." She giggled girlishly.

"Trust me. There is an advantage to it." Caleb chuckled while playing with a loose strand of Lucy's hair.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. Caleb had always noticed her eyes first. Lucy had beautiful eyes. And she would always be beautiful to him, no matter what she thought.

Caleb replied thoughtfully. "When I hold you in my embrace, you can listen to my heart which beats for you, and only for you."

A/n: Oh goodness. The flirt scene between Marina and Edmund actually sends _me_, as the writer, over the edge! They're pretty much flirting just more for fun though of course they are somehow, somewhat attracted to each other…it's a little difficult for me myself to believe that Marina is 19 yet Edmund is 17 (since he's too young to enroll himself in the British Army and I think once you're over the age of 18 Aslan basically forbids you to enter Narnia again). But then their level of maturity match each other's so I really don't see the problem!

If you're looking for a Narnian folk tune that Edmund and Marina can dance too, I'd recommend "Champion" by Selena Gomez.

Oh, and who wouldn't want Caleb as a boyfriend?! He's quite attentive and sensitive to Lucy's needs. Aw. How sweet they are.

As for Peter's mysterious 'girlfriend'-like figure…eh, _Easy Virtue_ reference? Racecar driver? American? Set in 1920s-1940s? Makes sense? Yes? Great. No? Sorry. I'd never make any Pevensie feel left out. Especially not the magnificent High King.


End file.
